


Little Sweet Cigars

by texasbelle91



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bethyl Babies, Bethyl Week, Daryl Has Issues, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, beth gets pregnant at sixteen, bethyl, bethyl fluff, my own little Bethyl world, not cannon but stil zombie apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:11:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 42,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texasbelle91/pseuds/texasbelle91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I recall it clearly, like I’m seeing it today I never felt a thing until you looked at me that way Until I touched your skin, until you turned and walked away But I recall it clearly like I’m seeing it today</p>
<p>Your skin, it smelled of sweat and smoke and little sweet cigars The ceiling, stained with years of troubled hearts and covered scars Your hand, it held my own right through the corridor of cars And led me to the world of wishing wells and shooting stars"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first Bethyl story. The title and the story are partially inspired by the song "Little Sweet Cigars" by The Trishas. If you haven't heard it, look it up. It'll definitely give a little insight into the story. And yes, this story is told in the POV of the characters. 
> 
> Please review and let me know what y'all think.

________________________________________

BETH POV-

Daddy had tried to keep me shielded from the world before but he couldn't. Now with this outbreak or whatever it is, he's tryin' even harder to keep me away from it. But he can't. I may be seventeen and I may not fully understand this world now but I was determined to not let it ruin me. I had already let that happen once before.

I looked out my bedroom window at the group of people out by the trees. Daddy had agreed to let this group stay for a little while since Otis had accidentally shot that little boy. They've been here a week but I hadn't met any of them yet. Just another way daddy is tryin' to protect me.

"Bethie?" Maggie whispered, she stepped into my room, "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah."

She walked over to the crib that was next to my bed and smiled.

"He's so sweet when he's sleepin'."

I smiled too, "He's not just sweet when he's sleepin'. He's sweet all the time."

"True. Just like his mama," she sighed and looked at me, "I shouldn't have taken you to that party but I love havin' a nephew."

"Everything happens for a reason, Maggie."

"I know but I still shouldn't have carried you." She reached for my hand, "I know you said it was consensual but I still feel like you were taken advantage of and it's my fault. Even if I am completely in love with that angel."

We both let out a small chuckle when he started cryin'.

"That's my cue to leave. I'll go get you somethin' to eat," she said before leanin' down and kissin' his head.

I picked him up when she left, "Shh baby boy. Mama's here."

I sat down in the rocking chair and started feeding him.

Maggie came back in with a plate, which she sat down on my nightstand, before sittin' on the windowsill.

"How are they?" I asked.

"Who?"

"Those people out there. Are they nice? Is daddy gonna let them stay?"

"They're nice. We haven't had any trouble with them but I don't know if he'll let them stay."

"Can I meet them?"

She looked at me and shook her head, "No."

"Why not?"

"Because..." she stopped and I could tell she was tryin' to come up with an excuse.

"Maggie, I can't stay in the house forever. I need to be able to go outside," I looked down at the baby in my arms, "So does he."

"I know, Bethie but daddy doesn't want you to."

I closed my eyes, "Maggie, I'm a mother now. Y'all can't keep treating me like a child."

"Yes, Beth. You are a mother now but you're also seventeen. You are a child."

I clinched my jaw, "What if I go meet them and you or Jimmy go with me? One of y'all could stay in here with him."

She rubbed her hands together nervously, "I'll go ask daddy."

"Thank you," I almost squealed.

She returned about an hour later with daddy.

"I'll stay in here while Maggie carries you out to meet everyone but do not leave her side, Beth," daddy said.

I smiled and hugged him, "Thank you, daddy."

On our way out of the house, we stopped at the door of the room where the little boy was.

"That's Carl and his dad Rick," she whispered and tugged at my arm, "his mother Lori is outside."

I didn't look in the room because I knew I would stare and I didn't want to do that.

Maggie held my hand as we walked out of the house and over to the camp. Everyone stopped and stared at us.

Two women stood up and met us halfway.

"This is Lori and Carol," Maggie said to me then she turned to them, "this is my sister Beth."

We shook hands and exchanged greetings.

Maggie was still holdin' my hand and Carol had a gentle grip on my arm with Lori beside her as they introduced me to the rest of their group.

I hadn't realized there was so many of them. I didn't actually meet Lori's son and husband but I met Andrea, Shane, Dale, T-dog and Glenn.

Carol tugged on my arm, "There's one more person but I'm not sure where he is," she said to me while lookin' around.

"Oh, there he is," she smiled and pulled me along. Maggie and Lori were followin' us and talkin'."Daryl!" she called out once and he stopped. She motioned him over.

"Daryl, this is Beth, she's Hershel's daughter, Maggie's sister."

I held out my hand but he didn't shake it. He just stared at me.  
________________________________________

DARYL POV-

She held her hand out but all I could do was stare. I knew her.

She was someone I had been tryin' to forget. She was someone you couldn't just forget though.

Rick had introduced everyone to the Greene's but not her. She'd been inside and was the last person I thought I'd see.

"Daryl? Is everything okay?" Carol asked.

"Uh..yeah. Yeah, ever'thin's fine."

"Alright. Why don't you come back to the camp with us? We wanna get to know Beth."

I went with 'em but I stayed away from them.

I was hoping like hell she wouldn't remember me. How could she? I didn't even know her last name 'til today.

I watched her as she talked to Andrea, Carol and Lori.

"Beth," her sister Maggie yelled, "the baby's cryin'."

"Baby?" Lori asked.

"Yes ma'am. I have a son."

Then she walked away.  
________________________________________

BETH POV-

As I walked to the house, Lori, Carol and Andrea followed me.

"How old is your son?" Andrea asked.

"6 months."

"What's his name?" Lori asked.

"Wyatt," the both looked at me funny.

"Like Wyatt Earp?" Carol asked.

"Yes ma'am. Like Wyatt Earp."

They all smiled and followed me into my room. Jimmy was already in there tryin' to get him to stop cryin' but was havin' a hard time with it.

I quickly took Wyatt from him and sat down in the rocking chair, "y'all can sit on the bed or windowsill." I told the ladies.

Jimmy didn't say anything, he just left.

Carol looked at me, "he doesn't seem to know what to do with the baby."

"That's because he doesn't."

"Do you mind if we hold him?" Lori asked.

"No ma'am, not at all."

They passed him around and cooed.

"He's so cute!" Lori said when she held him. I saw tears form in her eyes, "he reminds me of Carl. You'll definitely have your hands full when he gets older."

I smiled but I couldn't help feeling bad for her.

"How long have you and Jimmy been together?" Andrea asked.

"Not long. Maybe 5 months now."

"You've only been together for 5 months?" Carol asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"You said Wyatt is 6 months. So he's not...." Andrea stopped.

"No ma'am, he's not Wyatt's father."

They all stared at me incredulously and I felt the need to explain but not give any details.

"I was stayin' the weekend with Maggie and we went to a party, that's when I got pregnant."

"Oh, sweetie! I'm sorry for askin'," Andrea said.

I raised my eyebrows, "I wasn't raped or anythin'. I just never knew the guys last name and even if had of, I probably wouldn't have been able to find him."  
________________________________________

["Little Sweet Cigars" by The Trishas]

I recall it clearly, like I’m seeing it today I never felt a thing until you looked at me that way Until I touched your skin, until you turned and walked away But I recall it clearly like I’m seeing it today

Your skin, it smelled of sweat and smoke and little sweet cigars The ceiling, stained with years of troubled hearts and covered scars Your hand, it held my own right through the corridor of cars And led me to the world of wishing wells and shooting stars

And I could have told you, darlin’, it would end up like this When you’re kissed by a fool, you’re fooled by a kiss And I believed you, baby, and your silver, lying tongue You were handsome and older, I was foolish and young

We drove on through the night into that sticky Texas heat The moon was bright and shined down upon the vinyl seats The low light had you looking like a lover in a dream And you talked to me like I was something more than seventeen

And I could have told you, darlin’, it would end up like this When you’re kissed by a fool, you’re fooled by a kiss And I believed you, baby, and your silver, lying tongue You were handsome and older, I was foolish and young

The morning light shone somber through a lonely window frame In the fading stars I wished that I could just forget your name Cut you from my past just cut the candle from the flame To look back at it now I may have done it all the same

And I could have told you, darlin’, it would end up like this When you’re kissed by a fool, you’re fooled by a kiss And I believed you, baby, and your silver, lying tongue You were handsome and older, I was foolish and young

And I believed you, baby, and your silver, lying tongue You were handsome and older, I was foolish and young

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter is completely Daryl. It's my attempt at his thoughts/memories. There will be more in flashbacks later on but for now this is him.

DARYL POV-

"Fuck Daryl! Jus' avoid tha Greene's." I told myself an' I've been doin' good at that today.

I ain't been 'round any of 'em, 'specially her, since yesterday. 

It was dark an' our group was sittin' 'round tha tents makin' plans for what we'd do next. We still hadn't found Sophia so there were a few who didn't wanna move on yet, me included.

"Here, you need to eat." Carol handed me a plate.

Ever'one was sittin' there talkin'. Somehow their conversation turned from plannin' our next move to talkin' 'bout tha Greene's.

"I heard Hershel's youngest girl and that Jimmy boy have a baby in the house," Dale was the first to speak about her.

"She does but Jimmy's not the father," Andrea spoke up.

Glenn looked at her, "he's not?"

Carol sat down next to him, "it's such a shame really. She's so young and doesn't even know the father. But the baby is so sweet. He definitely has Beth's blue eyes but I guess his brown hair comes from his dad."

"How old is she?" T-dog asked.

"She's seventeen. She was sixteen when she got pregnant.

I almost choked on my food and started coughin'.

"You okay?" Andrea asked.

I just nodded.

Shane scoffed, "Fuckin' kid doesn't even know who the father is and that old man tries to act like he's better than us 'cause he ain't seen or had to do what we've done. His daughter's a fuckin' whore."

"Shane!" Carol stood up, "we...you don't know her. None of us do it's not our place to judge." She walked off.

I hurried an' finished my food so I could get the hell away from them.

"Hey Daryl, are you avoidin' me?" Carol asked.

"Naw, think I'm gonna leave early an' go search another spot near that creek in tha mornin'. Maybe I'll find 'er there."

She smiled wearily, "thank you, Daryl. For everything. I know she's out there, she has to be."

She went back over ta tha group an' I went ta my tent.

I closed my eyes an' could remember that night like it jus' happened.

I walked into a friends house with Merle an' a few others. It was gon' be a long ass night.

Merle held out a joint, "C'mon baby brotha, have a lil' fun. It won't kill ya."

Not wantin' to listen to 'im all night, I took a hit an' passed it back to 'im an' walked off.

"Where ya goin', Darylina?"

I wasn't payin' much attention to anyone or anythin' when I felt somethin' hit me. I looked up.

"I...I'm so..I'm so sorry," she said.

"It's aight." I stared at 'er. She sure as hell wasn't dressed for this kinda party. Most of the girls barely had clothes on. But not her, she was dressed in jeans, cowboy boots an' T-shirt with Johnny Cash on it.

She held out 'er hand, "I'm Beth."

"Daryl." I shook 'er hand an' that was it.

She walked away, I grabbed some beers an' found an empty chair away from ever'one.

I don't how long we was there but I was lit an' Merle an' his friends were high but kept on snortin' shit.

A song came on an' that's when I saw 'er again.

"Wait baby, listen you got me twistin' watching you sippin' on that drink I saw you smile back and I didn't miss that "it's on a little later on" wink And your song comes on, you dance along I can't believe how bad you got me like

Dayum, baby dayum, baby dayum I love standing here watching you breakin' it down, baby down, baby down You keep pulling me in when you spinnin' around, baby 'round, baby 'round I can see you'll probably be keepin' me up all night, yeah but that's alright 'Cause girl you got me like dayum baby, dayum baby, dayum Yeah you got me like dayum baby, dayum baby, dayum"

["Dayum, Baby" by Florida Georgia Line]

She saw me an' smiled.

Another thing I ain't sure of is how I managed to make my way over to 'er.

"Hey!" She slurred, "wanna dance."

"Naw. I don't dance."

She shrugged, "wanna get outta here?" She was well on 'er way to drunk.

"Sure, where ya wanna go?"

"Take me anywhere ya wanna go," she slurred a lil' more that time.

I remember helpin' 'er ta tha truck an' I remember goin' ta tha lake an' bein' in tha bed of tha truck.

I found a joint Merle had stashed in tha truck an' we passed it back an' forth while sippin' on whatever whiskey I found in there.

Ever'thin' after that was a blur. 'Cept for a few kisses, clothes flyin' an' wakin' up tha next mornin' ta see her layin' there in my vest an' drivin' 'er to an apartment buildin'. 

Usually I can remember ever'thin' 'bout 'er. Her eyes, skin, smile, hair, ever'thin' but not tonight. I don't wanna remember it.

I rubbed my face an' groaned. 

Shit! I fucked a sixteen year old!


	3. Chapter 3

__________________

Beth-

I held Wyatt close to me as I flipped through my diary.

All I had of Wyatt's father was his first name scribbled on a piece of paper with his address.

I pulled it out and read it to myself. I kissed Wyatt's head, "it's always gonna be just you and me, baby boy. We don't need him or Jimmy, do we?"

He gurgled and I smiled.

"You wanna go see what Paw-Paw and aunt Maggie are doin?"

He gurgled again, "I'll take that as a yes."

I went into the kitchen where Maggie, daddy and Patricia were.

"We're gonna let them stay a while," daddy said, "but just until the boy is completely healed and they have enough supplies to last them the winter."

Patricia took Wyatt while I sat next to daddy and ate breakfast. 

"Are you really gonna make them leave?"

"Bethie, I have to. I have to keep my family safe and I can't have strangers staying in our house."

I looked at Maggie and she held her hands up, "I'm with daddy on this. We have to make sure you and Wyatt are taken care of. They'll just take up space, food, all of our supplies."

"You're just gonna send them back out there because you're worried about havin' to take care of them? How very Christian of y'all." I stood and took Wyatt and headed outside.

"Hey sweetie!" Carol said, "aww, you brought the baby out today."

"Yes ma'am. It's nice out here and we can't stay in the house all the time."

She smiled and took his hand, "hey baby," she cooed. 

"Beth!" 

I turned around to see Maggie headed towards us.

"I'm goin' into town with Glenn. Do you and Wyatt need anythin'?"

"No, not that I can think of."

Lori had walked over too and handed Maggie a list of things the ladies in their group needed.

"Thank you for gettin' those," she said, "none of us really wanted to ask Glenn."

Maggie laughed, "No problem."

When she left Lori and Carol took turns holdin' Wyatt. After a little while, he started cryin' and they handed him back to me.

Lori gently rubbed his cheek, "I think he's hungry. Where do you keep his formula? I'll fix him a bottle."

"Oh...um....," I could feel my face turning red, "he's not on bottles. I'm nursing."

They both smiled.

Carol put her hand on my shoulder, "Sweetie, it's nothin' to be embarrassed of. It's completely normal."

"I know. I just....I'm...," I started.

Lori gently took my arm, "let's get y'all inside so he can eat. And Beth, don't worry. With the world the way it is now, it's better that he's nursing."

I was a little happy that they were there. Until now the only women who were around to reassure me that I was doin' the right thing was Maggie and Patricia. And neither one of them had kids so havin' two mothers there was nice.  
__________________________

Daryl-

I was comin' back from lookin' for Sophia when I saw 'er with Carol an' Lori an' it looked like she was holdin' tha baby.

In that moment I let one thought cross my mind, one I'd been tryin' not ta think of since I found out she had a kid. Is it mine?

I let it stay there for a minute. "Hell naw man, it ain't yours. It's been too long for it ta be yours." I told myself.

I walked on to tha camp an' started cleanin' tha few squirrels I got.

"Any signs of Sophia?" Rick asked.

"Naw. I'ma go back out tomorrow. How's tha boy?"

"He's...Hershel said he's gettin' better. He should be able to walk around in a few days."

I nodded an' went back ta cleanin' tha squirrels but he didn't leave.

"Somethin' on ya mind?" I asked.

"Uh...yeah. I haven't talked to Shane or any of the others yet but Hershel wants us to leave as soon as Carl's better. What do you think we should do?"

I shrugged, "Ain't my choice but I tell ya what, I ain't goin' far. I gotta find Sophia an' get 'er back ta Carol. If we gotta leave, then we leave but I'ma keep lookin' 'round here."

"I just wanted to know what you thought. I'm gonna try to talk him into lettin' us stay. At least until after winter."

"It's up ta you."

By tha time I finished with the squirrels, Lori an' Carol had returned an' took tha meat ta cook.

I climbed on top of tha RV an' looked 'round. I needed a way ta cover more ground, then maybe I'll find 'er.

I couldn't use anythin' 'round here ta search tha woods.

I scratched my head an' looked out over the Greene's pasture where their horses were grazin'.

Horses. I could use one of 'em. I could cover more ground an' still be able ta track.

That's what I'd do.

I climbed back off tha RV an' headed ta tha stables. I wasn't gonna go right now but I'd need ta have access ta tha horses an' anythin' else I'd need.

I searched tha tack room, stalls an' shelves for anythin' useful. But I didn't find anythin'.

I was walkin' out when she came in with the horse Maggie and Glenn had used on the run.

"Hi," she said cheerfully, "Can I help you with somethin'?"

"Naw, jus' lookin' 'round."

She stared at me for a minute, "Well, okay but you know it's not nice to snoop, right?"

"I wasn't. I was lookin' for some things I could use tomorrow."

She busied herself with the horse but she continued to talk, "You're goin' to look for Carol's daughter again?"

"Yeah."

"What'd you need?"

"Um..maybe some rope. 'Case I need it."

"Alright," she walked away an' came back with some rope. She smiled when she handed it to me, "if you need anythin' else, just let me know."

"Aight."

I walked away feelin' relieved she didn't seem ta recognize me.

I was leavin' tha stalls when I heard her start singin'.

"Cottonwood fallin' like snow in July Sunset, riverside, 4 wheel drives In a tail light circle

Roll down the windows, turn it on up Pour a little crown in a dixie cup Get the party started

Girl, you make my speakers go boom boom Dancin' on the tailgate in a full moon That kinda thing makes a man go mmm hmmm You're lookin' so good in what's left of those blue jeans Drip of honey on the money make her gotta be The best buzz I'm ever gonna find Hey, I'm a little drunk on you And high on summertime"

 

I stopped an' listened. I know that song.

 

"If you ain't a 10 you're a 9.9 Tippin' n' spillin' that home-made wine On your tied up T-shirt Every little kiss is drivin' me wild Throwin' little cherry bombs into my fire Good God almighty

Girl, you make my speakers go boom boom Dancin' on the tailgate in the full moon That kinda thing makes a man go mmm hmmm You're lookin' so good in what's left of those blue jeans Drip of honey on the money make her gotta be The best buzz I'm ever gonna find Hey, I'm a little drunk on you And high on summertime"

 

We listened ta that song that night.

 

"Let's slip on out where it's a little bit darker And when it gets a little bit hotter We'll take it off on out in the water

Girl, you make my speakers go boom boom Dancin' on the tailgate in a full moon That kinda thing makes a man go mmm hmmm You're lookin' so good in what's left of those blue jeans Drip of honey on the money make her gotta be The best buzz I'm ever gonna find Hey, I'm a little drunk on you And high on summertime

Yeah, I'm a little drunk on you"

["Drunk on You" by Luke Bryan]

Fuck! I hauled ass outta there. She does remember!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I know it's short but I was struggling with it. The next one will be longer, I promise.

Chapter 4

Beth-  
I woke up to Wyatt's cries. I looked at my watch, 4:20 a.m. It had only been 30 minutes since he had gone back to sleep. I groaned and picked him up, "You don't want mama to sleep, do you?" 

I cradled him in my arms and walked around our room. I knew he didn't need to be changed and I had already fed him. So why was he so cranky? He did feel a little warm. I'd have to ask daddy but I didn't want to go wake him up.

I walked over to the window and looked out. There was enough light for me to see someone goin' into the barn but I couldn't tell who it was. A few minutes later they emerged with one of the horses.

When Wyatt finally decided to go back to sleep, so did I.

I'm not sure how long I slept but when I woke up, Maggie was rockin' Wyatt.

"Hey Mama," she said.

I smiled and sat up in bed, "how long have you been in here?"

"About an hour. Wyatt was cryin'."

"He kept me up most of the night. I don't know what's wrong with him but he felt warm last night."

She brought him over to me, "I'll carry him to daddy after you feed him."

After Wyatt was fed, Maggie carried him to daddy while I ate somethin'.

When I walked downstairs, Maggie was rockin' him but he kept cryin'.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked, takin' him in my arms.

Daddy looked at me, "He's runnin' a fever. I think he's teething. It could be a infection though."

"Ouch!" Maggie said with a laugh.

We all looked at her.

"What? If he's teethin', it's gonna hurt her when she feeds him."

Daddy crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. Waiting for Maggie to continue. Actually, it was more like daring her to.

He looked back at me, "Maggie's gonna go to town to get some medicine for him. While she's gone, keep him upstairs. Leave him in his diaper and don't cover him up. I'll get Patricia to bring you a cool rag to wipe him down. 

I had carried him upstairs and followed daddy's instructions when I heard Maggie yellin' for him.

I stayed upstairs but I could still hear her.

"Daddy, Nelly's missing."

"What do you mean?"

"She's not in the barn or the pasture!"

"Alright, Maggie, just calm down. Take one of the other horses and I'll look for Nelly."

"Yes sir."

Not long after Maggie left, daddy and Jimmy went to look for Nelly.

I left Wyatt with Patricia while I went outside. I wasn't sure who took but I had to let daddy know I saw them.

"Daddy, I saw someone take her out this mornin'. I couldn't tell who it was though."

"It was Daryl, from that group," Jimmy said.

Daddy nodded, "this is exactly why I don't want them here." Daddy walked off and headed towards the tents.

Jimmy put his arm around my shoulders and I put my arms around his waist and layed my head on his shoulder.

"This ain't gonna be good," he said.

"Nope. He's gonna make them leave."

He looked down at me, "you don't want them to leave, do you?"

"No, I don't. It's nice havin' them around."

Later that evening, everyone started to worry.

Of course, I was in my own little world with Wyatt who, after daddy had given him the medicine Maggie brought back, was still fussy, so I didn't know about all the commotion outside until I heard daddy yellin' for me to get him some towels and water.

I rushed to gather the things daddy asked for. But I dropped the bowl of water, shattering it, when I walked into the room. 

It was the man they had introduced as Daryl but that wasn't the worst part.

I started feeling my throat close up, my heart beat faster and my hands shake when I saw his back.

None of my reactions were because of the mangled scars that were there but because I had seen them before.

"Bethie? Are you alright?" Patricia asked, standing in front of me.

"Huh?" I turned my attention to her.

"Maggie, get your sister out of here," I heard daddy say and before I could protest, Maggie was pulling me towards my room.

"Beth?" She snapped her fingers in front of my face, "what's with you?"

I swallowed hard. I was not about to tell her that the man in there was Wyatt's father.

Yes, I knew his first name was Daryl and so was the man downstairs but I had honestly never put two and two together. I didn't recognize him because he wasn't as hairy or bloody before but I sure as hell recognize him now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know this chapter is short and I'm sorry for that but I'd still love to know what y'all think about it.

Chapter 5  
_______________________

Daryl-

I groaned when I sat up in tha bed. 

My head was poundin' an' tha sounds of a cryin' baby was makin' it worse.

I got up and stepped out of tha room. I looked 'round but didn't see no one so I walked down tha hall and stopper in front of the door where tha baby was cryin'. 

"Fuck, don't they know how ta shut tha kid up!"

I tapped on tha door but didn't hear anyone so I eased it open an' walked in an' over ta where tha crib was.

That was the first time I got a look at 'im. I stood there starin', it was all I could do.

"What are you doin' in here?" Someone asked. I turned 'round ta see Beth standin' there in tha doorway. 

"Get away from my son," she said an' moved closer.

"He 6 months?" I asked.

"Yeah. So? Why's it matter how old he is?"

I stared at 'er for a minute, "I ain't no fuckin' genius but I know tha time's right."

"Right for what?" 

"He's mine, ain't he? I gave ya my fuckin' address. Why didn't ya come an' let me know ya was pregnant. Hell, ya didn't even have ta come there, ya coulda wrote a fuckin' letter."

"I didn't do that because he ain't yours! He's my son."

"What kinda fuckin' game are ya playin'? I did tha math, he's mine."

"No, he's not. I ain't playin' any games. Wyatt was born three months early. Figure that up, genius. He ain't yours," she said sternly, "Now get out of my room so I can feed my son."

We both stood there in silence for a minute.

"Can ya keep 'im quiet?" I finally asked.

"Yeah. Can you leave?"  
____________________________

Beth-

I hated lyin' to him but I had to. He didn't need to know, no one did.

It was hard watchin' him walk out of the room after seein' the look on his face but it's better this way.

I picked Wyatt up and sat down in the rocking chair to feed him. 

I smiled down at him. He's my angel. I gently started rockin' and singin'. 

"There I was ten years old Waiting in my room for him to come home I just knew he'd be so mad Though I begged my mother not to, she told my dad. There was no denying I let him down But instead of being angry He put his arms around me and said

In the sunlight or the rain, brightest nights or darkest days I'll always feel the same way Whatever road you may be on Know you're never too far gone my love is there wherever you may be Just remember that you'll always be my baby.

There I was twenty-one Oh I was so ashamed of what I'd done On a country road Parked one night What started out so innocent Crossed the line There was no denying I let God down But instead of being angry He let his love surround me and I heard

In the sunlight or the rain, brightest nights or darkest days I'll always feel the same way Whatever road you may be on Know you're never too fargone My love is there wherever you may be Just remember that you will always be my baby yeah, yeah.

There he is my little man I'm sure he'll get in trouble every now andthen And I pray to God that when he does I'll be just as understanding as my father was 'cause the last thing that I want to do is let him down So instead of being angry I'm gonna throw my arms around him and I'll say

In the sunlight or the rain, brightest nights or darkest days I'll always feel the same way whatever road you maybe on No you're never too far gone My love is there wherever you may be Just remember that you'll always be my baby, be my baby" 

["You'll Always Be My Baby" by Sara Evans]

 

I closed my eyes when I finished and let a few tears fall.

He was wrong, I did try to tell him. I was just too scared of what would happen.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
________________

Beth-

It's been three weeks since my confrontation with Daryl and a lot has happened since then.

We all found out that Lori is pregnant, Shane's kind of crazy and daddy let them move into the house because winter's almost here.

I've seen the stares from Daryl whenever I'm around everyone. He stares longer whenever I have Wyatt. Actually, he stares at Wyatt when anyone is holdin' him or when he's downstairs in the playpen.

I've seen a few members of his group, mostly Carol and Lori, tryin' to get him to hold Wyatt. They've tried to get everyone in their group to hold him.

They don't know the reason he won't.

"Seems like someone's takin' an interest in you," Patricia whispered to me.

I was sitting on the couch holdin' Wyatt who was now asleep.

"What?"

"That guy, Daryl. He watches you," she said.

I shrugged, "So?"

"Oh, Bethie. I know you've seen him too. Why else do you leave the room when he comes in?"

I shrugged again.

"Bethie, your daddy's noticed it too. He wants you to stay away from him."

I nodded my head, "I will, Patricia."

I stood up and carried Wyatt to our room and placed him in his crib. I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes.  
______________

He touched my cheek and pulled me closer to him. He pulled my shirt and bra off. I gasped when his mouth found my nipple.

He rolled me onto my back and started kissin' his way down my stomach, stopping only to pull my jeans off.

"Ya ever done this 'fore?" He asked.

"No," I whispered.

"I ain't gon' hurt ya," he said, kissing me.

Before I knew it, he was thrusting into me. I remember how it hurt at first but damn, it felt good.  
______________

"Mmmm," I moaned out loud.

"Havin' a good dream?" Maggie asked with a chuckle. 

I jumped up off the bed like I'd been struck by lightning. 

"God, Maggie! Can't you knock?"

"I did but you didn't answer. I came to check on Wyatt. Daddy wants to know if he's runnin' a fever."

"He's fine," I said.

She walked over to his crib and cooed at him.

"Hey, Maggie. Can I ask you somethin'?"

"Yeah," she sat down in the rocking chair.

"Have you ever wondered about Wyatt's dad?"

She scoffed, "What kind of question is that? You're my baby sister. Of course I wanna know who the prick is that knocked you up!"

"No, not that. I mean, what if I'd of told him. What if he'd of been around."

"Well, considering the only thing we know about him is that you met him at a party, which daddy hasn't forgiven me for, and that we know he was older, even though you don't even know how old he was, Daddy would've killed him. So, you wouldn't of had to worry about him tryin' to take Wyatt or anythin' and he wouldn't of had to worry about payin' child support."

"Do you think I should've told him?"

"Yeah, I do. He had a right to know. Why are you just now askin' this? He's probably dead or worse by now. You should've been askin' these question before Wyatt was born."

"What if I had the chance to tell him now but I didn't."

She looked at me confused, "What'd you mean?"

"If he were here right now and he asked if Wyatt was his and I told him no, would I be wrong?"

"Hmm, I've never been in your situation so I don't know. It's your choice. You're the one who carried him for nine months and had to go through 17 hours of labor."

My conversation with Maggie was interrupted by screams from outside.

"Stay here," she told me before rushing off.

I could still hear the screams and then I heard gunfire. Before I knew it, Lori was in my room throwing stuff into bags.

"There's a heard of walkers heading towards us," she said.

I quickly grabbed Wyatt and everything of his I could. Then we ran downstairs.  
_______________

Daryl-

Ever'one was rushin' outta tha house and jumpin' in whatever car they could, except me.

I wasn't leavin' 'til I knew Beth an' Wyatt were safe. 

She can deny that he's mine all she wants to but I wasn't born yesterday. 

When I saw 'em get in tha truck with Lori an' T-dog, I was relieved.

I ain't sure how long we was all separated but we met up in tha highway where we left supplies for Sophia.

Beth was clingin' tight ta Wyatt. Tha boy was cryin'.

Lookin' 'round, we could see there was a few who didn't make it.

Maggie an' Beth cried over Patricia, Lori cried over Shane, Carol an' Lori were both upset about Andrea but what got me was Beth.

She didn't shed a fuckin' tear over 'er boyfriend. Made me start thinkin' she was some kinda heartless bitch.  
______________

Beth-

Maggie stared at me, waiting for a reaction when they told me Jimmy was dead.

I was upset but I wasn't about to cry over someone I didn't love. The only one's who mattered to me now are Wyatt, daddy and Maggie.

Everyone decided we'd try to find another safe place to stay. It wasn't gonna be easy but they were determined.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter doesn't have any action in it but this story is about Daryl, Beth and their son more than anything else.

Chapter 7  
\-------------------  
7 months later

Beth-  
It's not easy raising a child when you're constantly movin' and runnin' from walkers. I'd hate to have been in Lori's shoes though. I couldn't have imagined tryin' to get through all of this while bein' pregnant. 

I'm just glad we found the prison when we did. 

We're all still upset over those we lost before but now that Lori's gone, things are worse. 

But there is a beautiful baby girl here now.  
\------------  
Daryl-  
Me an' Maggie went ta find things for tha baby. We couldn't lose 'er like we've lost ever'one else.

When we got back I took 'er from Carl while Maggie an' Beth made a bottle.

Holdin' 'er felt right. Kinda wish I'd had a chance ta hold my boy when he was this small. I don't think I'll ever get that chance though.

I took tha bottle from Beth an' started feedin' tha baby.

"Ya like that, Lil' Ass-Kicker? Ya like that sweetheart?"

I looked 'round an' caught tha look on Beth's face 'fore she got Wyatt an' ran off towards tha cells.  
\-----------------  
Beth-  
I couldn't take it anymore. I really messed up and it wasn't somethin' that could easily be forgiven. 

I sat down and held Wyatt close to me and cried. It was all I could do.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Maggie asked. I didn't know she had followed me.

I shook my head and kept cryin'.

"Bethie, I asked you a question. What's wrong?"

"Nothin'."

She sat down beside me and tried to take Wyatt out of my arms but I wouldn't let her.

"Beth, what the hell's goin' on?"

I closed my eyes. "I messed up, Maggie. I should have told him," I cried.

"Told who what?"

I opened my eyes and looked at Wyatt.

"Oh. You mean you should've told his dad?"

I bit my bottom lip and nodded.

"Bethie, everythin's gonna be fine."

"No, no it's not. It....it's not gonna be fine, Maggie."

"And why is that, Beth? Because Wyatt won't get to know his father? Or find out that his father took advantage of his mother when she was 16 and he was God knows how old?"

"Maggie, he didn't take advantage of me. I wanted it."

"Well, tell me what's wrong 'cause we need you to help take care of Lori and Rick's baby and we can't have you bein' distracted."

"I....I lied, Maggie! To you, to daddy, mama, Shawn and to him. I lied. I lied to everyone."

Maggie's face went blank, "What do you mean you lied? What did you lie about?"

"I...I knew how to get a hold of him. I knew where he lived. I just....I couldn't tell anyone because I knew what would happen. I tried to tell him several times after I found out but...but I couldn't. He even...before...he asked me if Wyatt was his, I told him no. I told him that was born premature and there was no way he was his. I lied to him!"

Maggie scoffed, "Well, he sure as hell didn't make any effort to find out the truth. I'm mad that you lied to me but I honestly don't care that you lied to him. Yes, it was wrong but you could've lost Wyatt if he knew."

Maggie started to walk out of the cell but turned around to face me, "I expect you to tell daddy the truth. I know there's more to it than what you just told me and he'll know it to."  
\---------------------  
Daryl-  
I listened ta their whole fuckin' conversation. I knew that bitch was lyin'.

When Maggie left, I walked in and right up to her.

"Ya fuckin' lied ta me!"

She jus' stared at me like she was scared.

"Ya hear me?" I reached for Wyatt but she backed away.

"Give me my son."

"No. He's my son. I'm the one who has been raisin' him."

I slammed my hand on the wall by her head, "Yeah, ya been raisin' 'im but who's fault is that? Huh, ya lil' bitch? Who's fault is it? Ya never fuckin' told me I had a kid. I woulda helped ya out."

I reached for Wyatt again and took him from her.

She closed 'er eyes. "Please don't tell anyone yet. Let me talk to my daddy first."

"Ya want me ta play along?"

She nodded and whispered, "yes."

"Only reason I will is 'cause I respect ya daddy too God damn much an' I don't want nobody takin' this boy from me."

"I tried to tell you," she whispered.

"When tha fuck did ya try that?"

"After I found out. Daddy let me go stay with Maggie for a few days while the worked everythin' out with my school. I went by your place, the address you gave me but you weren't there. I tried again before I went back home."

"Coulda left a fuckin' note."

She huffed, "Yes, because that's somethin' you put in a note. I wanted to tell you in person. I didn't have the chance to after that."

I was pissed at 'er but I had ta smile. Tha lil' boy in my arms is mine. My son.

Fuck that's weird ta say an' I'm actually glad he is.

I sat down with 'im an' she sat down beside me.

"I'm sorry. I should've told you the truth back at the farm but I thought daddy was gonna make y'all leave, so I didn't."

"Fuck! Yer daddy an' sisters gon' kill me, ain't they?"

"Probably. I was sixteen."

"Yeah, ya coulda told me that 'fore we did anythin'."

"Really, 'cause that was the last thing on my mind and if my memory serves me right, you sure as hell didn't bother askin'. Maybe you were thinkin' with the wrong head."

"Yer daddy know ya talk like that?"

"Nope."

I talked ta Wyatt while she dug through 'er bag.

She pulled out a folder, a Bible an' a couple picture albums an' handed 'em ta me.

I handed Wyatt back ta her an' looked throught tha pictures.

"Those are when he was born," she pointed out, "He had jaundice but he was otherwise healthy."

"He's big," I chuckled.

She smiled an' shifted Wyatt so she could open tha folder.

"I know you're pissed at me and I know I can't take back what I did and Wyatt you missed but maybe you'd like to write your name on this."

She handed me a folded up piece of paper.

I unfolded it ta find it was Wyatt's birth certificate.

"It's blank where the fathers name should be. Do you wanna write your name there or wait?"

"I'ma write it. He's my boy but this shit ain't gon' change nothin' between us. Ya gon' have ta show me I can trust ya."

She nodded, "I know. That's probably pretty close to what daddy's gonna tell me. I told him I didn't know anythin' about you."

I wrote my name an' looked over tha piece of paper.

Tha boy was big, 8 pounds, 6 ounces.

Then I read his name.

"Wyatt Daryl Greene," I raised my eyebrow an' looked at 'er 'fore I marked out 'Greene'.

"Wyatt Daryl Dixon," she read it out loud.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Beth-  
I was tryin' to get the baby to sleep when Wyatt woke up and started cryin'.

"Uuggh!" I groaned and leaned against the wall, "can't y'all sleep through the night just once?"

"I could take 'im," Daryl said from the doorway.

"He needs his diaper changed," I told him.

He came in and picked Wyatt up, "Where's tha diapers?"

"Um....," I looked around, "Top bunk. Can you hand me one for her?"

He handed me one and laid Wyatt on the bed. He knelt down and changed his diaper while I took care of the baby.

"Do you really wanna keep him tonight?"

"He's my son, ain't he? I'll keep 'im."

"Don't you have watch?"

"Yeah but I wanna keep 'im."

I smiled and so did he.

"Have ya talked ta yer daddy yet?"

"No. I haven't had the chance."

He glared at me.

"I'm not lyin', Daryl. I've been stuck tendin' to the babies. No one comes to talk to me except Carol. You come in here but you're here for Wyatt."

He picked Wyatt up and grabbed one of the baby blankets, "Let me know when ya ready ta tell 'im an' I'll go with ya."

I nodded and started rockin' the baby when Daryl left.

I was surprised that Wyatt wasn't cryin'. It's only been four weeks since Daryl started spendin' time with him and they're already comfortable around each other.   
\------------  
Daryl-  
I made sure Wyatt was wrapped up in 'is blanket 'fore we went out ta tha guard tower.

"Fuck!" I mumbled when I saw Maggie.

She glared at me an' crossed 'er arms, "Why the hell are you bringin' him out here? Why isn't he with Beth?"

"Told 'er I'd help 'er out. She's got 'er hands full with Asskicker."

She huffed, "Damn it. Hand him here. I'll watch him."

"Naw, I got it. We'll be in tha guard tower." I kinda jerked my arms so she couldn't take 'im.

She stepped back and stared at me but didn't say anythin'. Finally, she threw 'er hands up and stomped inside. I'd be willin' ta bet good money she was gon' yell at Beth or some start some shit with 'er.

I sat down on the walkway an' held Wyatt in my lap. He was asleep but I still wanted 'im ta know who I am.

"I ain't gon' treat ya like my daddy treated me an' yer uncle Merle," I whispered.

I took my vest off an' put it on tha floor inside tha tower, then laid 'im down on it with me beside 'im. I wasn't sleepin' but I didn't hear tha door ta tha guard tower open.

I leaned up ta see Beth standin' there cryin'.

"Tha fuck's tha matter with ya?" I asked.

She glanced at Wyatt an' then back ta me.

I stood up, "Fuck! What'd she say?"

She shook 'er head an' walked over ta pick Wyatt up.

I grabbed 'er arm 'fore she could leave, "I asked ya a question."

"She's pissed. She's got everyone up and she was yellin' at me and daddy. Daddy sent me out here to get Wyatt so he could talk to her," she wiped her eyes on 'er shoulders, "what'd she say to you?"

"Nothin'," I shrugged, "jus' wanted ta know why he wasn't with ya."

We heard shoutin' an' a door slam.

"Elizabeth Jane Greene, get your ass down here. Now!" Maggie yelled.

Almost ever'one was outside an' talkin' over each other.

"C'mon. We got shit ta work out."  
\---------------  
Beth-  
As soon as we stepped outside the guard tower, Maggie had Daryl pinned to the wall and was hittin' him. He tried to push her away until she kneed him in the balls but he didn't try to hit her back.

"Maggie, stop!" I yelled at her.

She looked at me, "Stop? You want me to stop?! He raped you, Beth!"

"No, he didn't! Now stop it!" I looked over at daddy, "Daddy, do somethin'! Make her stop!"

Daddy shook his head and raised his hands, "I'm very disappointed in you, Elizabeth Jane. What in God's name possessed you to lie about this?"

"I was scared, daddy. I was gonna.....we were gonna tell you."

"What about before? Wyatt is 14 months old, Elizabeth. You've had plenty of time to tell the truth."

Maggie pushed Daryl towards us and daddy looked at him and shook his head before he started to walk off.

"Daddy, stop. We need to talk about this , please."

"I'm done talkin', Elizabeth," he looked at Daryl, "As for you, we'll be havin' a talk ourselves."

Everyone stared at us in shock and disgust for a few minutes and then left.

"Get ya ass up there," Daryl growled and pointed to the tower.

Once we were inside he started pacin' and biting his nails.

"Maggie's a lot smarter than is good for her," I said.

He stopped and looked at me, "What?"

"You saw his birth certificate. His middle name is Daryl. When he was born she questioned me about why I chose that name, I remember her sayin' she didn't like it but I didn't tell her. All I knew was your first name, so I gave it to him."

He grunted and started pacin' again.

"Yer sister, yer daddy an' ever'one else thinks I raped ya," he growled. 

"But you didn't and I've told them that! Besides, Maggie needs to stop actin' the way she is. She's the one who took me to that party in the first place and she left me there so she could go fuck some guy."

"Yeah, blame ya sister. That'll get 'em off our backs," he said sarcastically. 

I rolled my eyes, "I'm sorry, Daryl. I really am. If they'd found out before, daddy would've killed you or had you arrested."

"I know ya are. Ain't all yer fault though. I shouldn't have done that shit with ya ta begin with. Shoulda kept it in my fuckin' pants."

I looked down at Wyatt, "Yeah, but we wouldn't have him if you did."

Daryl stopped and looked at us. He sat down and took Wyatt from me.

"Least we got somethin' good outta it," he smiled at Wyatt.

I scooted closer and Daryl put his arm around my shoulder. We leaned back against the wall and watched Wyatt.

A few hours later, the sun began to rise and Wyatt was now awake and ready to play, which was fine with Daryl. 

"I'm gonna go inside and get him somethin' to eat," I announced.

Daryl raised his eyebrow, "Thought ya was still nursin' 'im."

"Yeah, when we were out on the road and didn't have anythin' else to feed him. I still nurse, just not as often."

He nodded and stood up, "Let's go."

"No, you stay out here with him."

"I cain't let ya face 'em alone."

"Daryl, it's my daddy and sister. I can handle them," I reached up and touched his now black eye, "I'll get you somethin' for that while I'm in there."

When I walked into the prison, everyone quit talkin'.

"Where the hell is my nephew?" Maggie growled.

"He's with Daryl. His dad."

She slapped me. "You left him out there? That dumbass redneck is a rapist, Beth."

"No, he's not! I wanted to be with him! He did not rape me!"

Maggie huffed when daddy tried to pull her away from me but she moved anyway.

"Did you even tell daddy that you left me at that party? Did you tell him you left me there so you could go with some guy?" I yelled.

Daddy looked at me and then Maggie, "Margaret?"

Maggie glared at me and tried explainin' to daddy what happened. 

I pushed past everyone and headed to my cell to get somethin' for Wyatt to eat.

"Did he rape you, Beth?" Rick asked.

"No. For the last time, no he did not rape me!"

He studied my face for a minute but I didn't look away.

"You can quit playin' cop," I told him.

"I'm not playin'. Is he still in the guard tower?"

I stuffed some things into a diaper bag before I answered. "Yes, he's still there. That's where I'm goin'."

Rick followed me to guard tower and pulled Daryl aside before talkin' to the both of us.

"So, even though you were drinkin' and high, you wanted to have sex with him?" He asked but it sounded like he was tryin' to sort everythin' out in his head.

"Yeah, I wanted to," I looked at Daryl, "I remember him askin' if I was sure."

"I believe y'all," Rick rubbed his eyes, then looked back at us, "Alright, let's go inside and see if we can get things settled."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
______________

Beth-  
Daryl held Wyatt when we went back inside with Rick.

Maggie was screamin' at us until Rick had Glenn and Carol lock her in a cell.

We sat down at the table daddy had been at while Rick talked to him.

"Bethie," daddy looked at me when he sat back down, "Tell me the truth. Did he force you?"

"No, daddy. He didn't force me to do anythin'. Maggie took me to a party and I.....I was drinkin'...."

Daddy stopped me and looked at Daryl.

"Son, tell me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now."

Daryl looked at me and then to daddy.

"'Cause I wanna be there fer Wyatt. Beth shouldn't have ta raise 'im alone."

Daddy nodded his head and looked at both of us.

"I don't think you raped her. I think you were being stupid and you made a mistake," daddy looked at me, "both of you were being stupid and both of you made a mistake."

He looked at Wyatt who was in Daryl's lap, "But that little boy right there, he ain't a mistake. I trust that everythin' that's happened was in God's plans for y'all. Otherwise you wouldn't have ended up on our farm."

"He's a redneck piece of shit, Bethie! He's trash," we heard Maggie scream from inside the cell block.

Daddy shook his head and looked at Daryl, "don't pay any attention to what she says. I had a talk with her and I believe she feels guilty for leavin' Beth alone at that party and she's lookin' for someone else to blame."

Carol and Glenn came over and told Daryl they didn't believe he raped me.

Daryl didn't say much and neither did I, we just sat there and listened to daddy.

"Had I have known this before all of this happened, I would have either killed you or had you thrown in jail without hesitation. I wouldn't have taken the time to get to know you."

Daryl nodded but didn't speak.

"But I've gotten the chance to know you and I know you're a good man. Your past don't matter much to me, all that matters is how you step up and take care of your son and I see you doin' that. Now, we're gonna set some ground rules here," daddy pointed at Daryl, "You will at no time spend the night in her cell and I expect the two of you to share responsibilities when it comes to that boy."

"I plan on spendin' as much time as I can with 'im," Daryl told daddy.

"That's good. But one more thing y'all should know, while I may not be mad, I don't like knowin' my 16 year old daughter got pregnant by a man in his thirties, even if you didn't know how old she was and she didn't volunteer the information."  
______________

Daryl-  
After we got done talkin' ta Hershel, I took Beth an' Wyatt outside so we could talk.

"Tell me somethin' 'bout 'im."

"What do you wanna know?" She asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know. Anythin'."

"Okay, well, he had a stuffed alligator that Shawn got him. He loved it. He'd cry if he didn't have it or until he got it. He likes it when you sing to him."

"How'd ya pick 'is name?"

"You don't like it?"

"Naw, I jus' wanna know how ya picked it."

"Well, it kinda took me forever. When the doctor told me I was havin' a boy, I didn't know what I was gonna name him. When he was born, I still didn't have a name picked out. I'm not really sure why I chose Wyatt but when I held him it fit."

"Shit," I mumbled.

"What?" She looked over ta see Rick, Carol and Glenn talkin' ta Maggie.

"Yer sisters gon' kill me, ain't she?"

"No. Despite how mad she is, she wouldn't do that to Wyatt. She'd never do anythin' to hurt him and you now that he knows you, he needs you. Alive," she smiled an' looked down, "Daryl, I'm really, really sorry for all the trouble I've caused. I was just tryin' to keep him. I was scared of losin' him."

"Why was ya scared of losin' 'im?"

"I let someone put it in my head that since you were older, you'd take him away from me."

"Who tha fuck told ya that?"

She shook 'er head, "It doesn't matter who. I shouldn't have listened to them."

I scratched my head an' looked at Wyatt. He was playin' with Beth's necklace.

"What was ya gon' do after ya finished school?"

She raised 'er eyebrow, "What?"

"What was ya gon' do?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. I wasn't gonna go to college or anythin'. Daddy and mama were gonna let me take some time to be with Wyatt. I didn't really have a plan after that. Why'd you wanna know?"

"We got a kid tagether. Figured we should know more 'bout each other."

Wyatt started cryin' so she handed 'im ta me.

"You have to practice gettin' him quiet," she said.

I looked a 'er an' she smiled, "He can be cryin' for several different reason."

"Like what?"

"His diaper may need to be changed, he may be hungry, sleepy. He has some teeth comin' in, they may be botherin' him."

"How'd ya know if he's hungry or sleepy?"

"Check his diaper first."

I checked 'is diaper, "Damn!"

"He needs to be changed?"

"Yep."

"Come on," she stood up an' I followed 'er.

I changed 'is diaper but he was still cryin'.

"Now, rub your finger along his gums gently."

I did it like she said an' he almost stopped cryin'.

"It's his teeth," she said an' started diggin' through a bag, "Here's a teethin' ring. It won't work as good as your finger but at least he can chew on it as long as he wants to."

I took it from 'er an' gave it ta 'im. He started cryin' when I took my finger outta 'is mouth an' tried ta pull it back in.

Beth laughed, "Sometimes the teethin' ring doesn't work. Put it in his mouth, if he keeps cryin' rub his gums again."  
________________

Beth-  
It was kind of funny watchin' Daryl with Wyatt and tellin' him how to do things but he was patient and seemed to enjoy learnin' how to take care of him.

I really do regret not lettin' everyone, especially Daryl, know sooner. He missed so much with Wyatt and it was my fault but now he's here.

Wyatt finally quit cryin' and stood up in Daryl's lap and started pullin' on his hair. He laughed when Daryl made a face at him.

"I'm gonna go help Carol with the baby. If y'all need anythin', come get me," I told him. He nodded and kept playin' with Wyatt.

I went to find Carol but instead I ran into Maggie. I wasn't gonna talk to her but she stopped me.

"I don't wanna hear what you have to say," I told her.

"Well too bad. You're gonna listen to me."

"Maggie, you didn't have a problem with Daryl before..."

"That was before I found out he fucked my little sister," she interrupted me, "Bethie, you were 16."

"So, daddy was older than my mama. Besides, it was one time and it's not like we're together now. He wants to spend time with Wyatt and I'm not gonna stop him. Neither are you!"

"Okay, so he may not have raped you but I'm not takin' back anythin' else I said about him."

"That's fine. But you should apologize to him for callin' him a rapist and for hittin' him. He's done a lot for us, Maggie. He deserves a little more respect than you've shown him or what I've shown him. He's Wyatt's dad and he's not goin' anywhere."

Maggie huffed and gritted her teeth then left.

I found Carol with the baby. "Hey," I called out to her.

"Hey, sweetie," she smiled and motioned for me to sit down.

We talked for about an hour before Daryl came out with Wyatt.

Carol stood up, "Do you mind watchin' her?"

"No ma'am."  
________________

Daryl-  
"He started cryin' again," I told Beth.

"Did you check his diaper again? Or try givin' him a bottle?"

"Yeah, he was clean an' he threw tha bottle. He keeps pullin' on 'is ear."

"Daddy said he does that because his gums hurt."

Wyatt started rubbin' 'is eyes. "Guess he's tired."

"Yeah, try singin' to him," she told me.

"Hell naw, you do it. I'll hold 'im."

She smiled, "Okay."

" _Gonna lay my burden down Gonna lay my body in the ground Cold clay against my skin But I don't care at all_

_Can't seem to find my piece of mind So with the earth I'll lay entwined Six feet underground My feet are warm and dry_

_When I get to the other side I'll put your picture way up high But I'm not coming back to you It's just too far_

_If I was cast off on the sea Would you com and look for me Or would you just let me sink Beneath the waves so blue_

_What if I had learned to fly Fly all night till day drew nigh Touch down upon a branch and Scan the crowd for you_

_When I touch my feet on the land I'll kiss your lips and take you in But you know I'm not here to stay It's just too far_

_Darling can't you hear me cry My bones are broke My tongue is tied The moon is swaying back and forth Against the navy sky Is all I can see My body is trembling on my knees Just have a little mercy on me Run away and hide_

_When I sleep the angels sing But I cannot hear a thing Eyes close Dreaming of better days gone by_

_When I wake the trumpets play And I'm standing at the gates Fall down and joy I know my race has just been won_

_When I was young my mama would say Well life is hard, but that's OK If you can make it through the day It's not that far No, it's not that far"_

_["Lay My Burden Down" by Allison Krauss]_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
______________

Beth-  
"Ya wanna go on a run?" Daryl asked me.

"Um....Really? I've never been on one."

"Well, yer goin' now."

"I am? Why?"

"'Cause ever'one else is busy. I asked yer daddy an' Rick. C'mon."

"We're goin' right now?"

"Yeah, so get yer shit."

I was completely shocked. I've never been on a run. I don't even know how to shoot a gun or use a knife to kill a walker.

While Daryl waited for me to get a bag, Carol came in to get Wyatt.

"I'm gonna watch him for y'all," she hugged me, "Be safe and stay right with Daryl."

We walked outside and he got on his motorcycle.

"We're goin' on that?"

"Get on. I ain't waitin' all day."

Great one more thing for me to be nervous about. I've never been on a motorcycle.

"Where are we goin'?"

He didn't answer and I didn't ask again.

We finally pulled up to a small rundown store. It was out of the way of any major roads so it probably wasn't cleared out of any supplies.

Daryl went in first with his crossbow up and I followed closely.

Once the place was cleared he motioned for me to follow him.

He stopped and looked at a claw machine that was filled with stuffed animals before bustin' the glass out with his crossbow.

He pulled out two stuffed animals and put them in his bag.

"One's fer Wyatt an' one's fer Asskicker," he explained.

"Oh. Did you know Rick and Carl named her Judith?"

"Yeah."

We split up to look for supplies. I went to the small baby section but I'm not sure where Daryl went.

"This place has been cleaned out. There's no formula or baby food or anythin'," I told him.

"Keep lookin'."

I looked over several shelves and grabbed what I could. 

By the time I found Daryl, my bag was full.

"Well, this section hasn't been cleaned out," I said.

Daryl smirked and picked up a box.

I raised an eyebrow, "What're those for?"

"Peace offerin'," he said and stuffed several boxes into his bag.

"You're gonna bribe my sister with condoms?"

"Whatever works. Last thing we need is another kid ta take care of an' tha way her an' Glenn are goin' at it, there'll be one."

I smiled and shook my head. "No argument there but I don't think she's changed her mind about anythin' in the last 48 hours."

He shrugged. "Here fill this up with whatever y'all need." He handed me a bag and motioned to the next aisle. I looked up to see 'Feminine Hygiene' on the sign above it  
_____________

Daryl-  
"Who tha hell told ya I'd take Wyatt?" I asked 'er again. 

"I told you it doesn't matter who."

"It does matter 'cause they're tha fuckin' reason I didn't get ta see my son."

She looked up from tha shelf. "If you had of been at your house when I came by, what would you have said to me? What would you have done?"

"Fuck, I don't know. Ain't never had a kid."

"You probably would have told me to get lost or somethin'. Am I right?"

I shrugged an' kept lookin' 'round but I saw 'er roll 'er eyes.

"Why'd you ask me to come with you?"

"Needed help."

She walked off an' looked through a few nearby racks of clothes.

"Why'd ya lie ta me at tha farm?"

"Daryl, I want you to be in Wyatt's life. I ain't stoppin' you now but we don't have to be friends or whatever. We don't have to talk."

"Maggie get to ya?"

Tha look she gave me could've killed me.

"No, but we don't have to be friendly or anythin'. I know plenty of people who's parents weren't together and they only spoke to each other when they had to."

"That tha way ya want things?"

"What other way is there, Daryl? You'll never forgive me for not tellin' you about him and Maggie's not gonna change her mind anytime soon. It's better if we don't try to pretend we get along. The only time we need to talk is when it's somethin' about Wyatt. That's it."

"Aight then. Have it yer way."  
__________

Beth-  
I know there was no need to act that way towards him. He just wanted to know but I couldn't tell him.

I felt like shit then and I feel even worse now. I know he hates me so there's no reason to pretend we get along. I'm not gonna stop him from being around Wyatt and I'm not gonna let anyone else stop him. That should be good enough.

We finished gettin' what we could and then left. Neither one of us spoke until we got back to the prison.

"Look, there's mama," Carol told Wyatt when we walked up.

He reached for me and I kissed him. 

"Can you take him to Daryl? He got somethin' for him," I asked her.

She nodded and I continued into the prison.

"You were happy when you left. Now you look like you've been kicked in the stomach," Maggie said, "Did he do somethin' to you or say somethin'?"

I threw my bag down, "What the fuck is wrong with you, Maggie? What do you have against him?"

She looked over to daddy and Rick, they both raised their hands and shook their heads.

"Don't bring them into this, Maggie. You've been actin' like a bitch since the day I told you I was pregnant. So, what is it? You want kid or somethin'? No matter what I do, I can't make everyone happy and I'm through with tryin'."

She stood there starin' at me.  
_____________

Daryl-  
I'd been talkin' ta Glenn, Carol an' Carol when Wyatt started fussin'. 

Wyatt liked his stuffed animal but it didn't stop 'im from cryin'. I wanted ta give Asskicker her stuffed animal, too. 

We all decided ta go inside an' look through tha stuff me an' Beth got.

Jus' as we walked in, Beth knocked tha shit outta Maggie.

Glenn took off after Maggie an' gave Wyatt back ta Carol so I could get Beth but Hershel an' Rick stopped us.

"I've been watchin' this since day one and I've been waitin' for Bethie to break down," Hershel said, "let her and Maggie work this out on their own."

Them fightin' jus' made Wyatt cry worse so I took 'im ta Beth's cell.

If Hershel didn't want us ta stop 'em, I wasn't gonna try.

Not long after that Beth came in with 'er face bloodied an' it was startin' to swell up.

"Can you keep him tonight?" She asked.

"Yeah. What tha fuck was that about?"

She shook 'er head an' started wipin' 'er face off.

"Aight then. I'ma be on watch so I'll go 'head an' carry 'is stuff out there."

I handed Wyatt back to Beth an' walked out.

After what jus' happened, I wanted ta talk ta Maggie alone.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
_________

Daryl-

I went outside an' looked 'round. "Ya seen Maggie?" I asked Carol.

"Glenn made her go to the guard tower to cool off," she said.

I went inside an' Glenn almost ran out tha door.

"You're not gonna tell her are you?" Maggie asked.

"Tell 'er what?"

"I know who you are, who you were before the world went to hell. I've heard about everythin' you did."

"Ain't none of that shit true!"

"Oh, so you do know what I'm talkin' about," she smiled, "You and your brother, goin' to parties, fuckin' girls who were way to young for y'all. The drugs, the fact that Wyatt ain't your only kid. Yeah, Daryl. I knew exactly who you were back at the farm. I didn't want to believe everythin' I had heard, especially about my sister. I had a lot of people tell me who she left that party with."

"It ain't like that," I growled at 'er.

"Then what's it like, Daryl? What the fuck did you give her to make her fuck you? Huh? 'Cause I'm not buyin' the whole 'I wanted it, I didn't know how old she was' act y'all are sellin'."

"I didn't know how old she was an' I didn't fuckin' know 'til we got ta tha farm. An' don't ya fuckin' say I forced 'er or any shit like that 'cause I didn't."

"Whatever. If you don't tell her about any of that, I will and you won't ever see Wyatt again."

I grabbed 'er arms an' slammed 'er against tha wall an' she laughed.

"Ya fuckin' bitch! He's my kid an' I ain't 'bout ta be told I can't see im, not by you anyways. If Beth wants a God damn reason fer me not ta see 'im, let 'er find 'er own reason. Ain't none of that shit true. I ain't never forced no one ta do nothin'."

She tilted 'er head ta tha side an' I saw a scar on 'er neck.  
________

Beth-

"Shh, baby. Daddy will be right back," I whispered to Wyatt.

I rocked him until he was asleep and laid him on the bed.

My face was beginning to hurt but I was still mad. I wish I knew what Maggie's problem was.

I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. A few tears fell but I fought back the rest because it hurt too bad.

"Bethie, is everything alright?" Daddy asked from the doorway.

"Yes sir."

"What happened on the run?"

"Nothin'. I told Daryl that we didn't have to play nice. We can both take care of Wyatt but we don't have to be friendly with each other."

"Elizabeth, that won't work."

"Why not?"

"For many reasons. Mostly because Wyatt will notice. The world is bad enough as it is, he shouldn't have to grow up and see that his mother and father can't even be friendly to one another. He needs both of you," daddy sighed, "I don't know what Maggie's thinkin' but if I died today, at least I could go knowin' someone was gonna look after you and Wyatt and that's exactly what I believe Daryl will do. He'll protect both of you."

Daddy didn't say another word, he simply turned around and left.

I picked Wyatt up, careful not to wake him and went outside.

Glenn saw me and pointed to the guard tower.  
___________

Daryl-

"Fuck!" I moved away from 'er.

"You may not have forced anyone but you sure as hell didn't stop it either."

"My brother was fucked up on some shit! I was there, I pulled 'im off of ya before he hurt ya worse!"

"I had to walk around my high school with a gash on my neck and almost everyone there knew what had happened. I was 17, Daryl! Your brother tried to rape me!"

"Ya know what? Tell 'er whatever tha fuck ya want to!"

"Tell who what?"

We both turned around ta see Beth standin' there holdin' Wyatt.

"I don't want my nephew around him," Maggie replied.

"That's not your choice, Maggie. I don't know why you're actin' this way but I'm his mother, not you."

Maggie looked at me an' then back ta Beth. "When he hurts you, don't come cryin' to me. Just know, I will get the chance to say 'I told you so' because men like him don't change."

When she left I couldn't move an' I didn't even notice Beth had moved closer ta me.

"Here," she moved Wyatt around 'til 'is head was on my shoulder, "Would you mind if I stayed out here with y'all tonight? I mean, I just don't wanna be in there."

"Don't bother me none."

We sat down an' sat in silence 'til it got dark.

"Daryl?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you hate me for not tellin' you about him?"

"I hate that ya lied an' ya didn't tell me but naw, I don't hate ya."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
_________

Daryl-  
I know Maggie's gonna try ta get ta Beth an' tell 'er what Merle did an' if she does, I don't know what's gonna happen.

Is Beth gonna take 'er side? Is she not gonna let me see my son? Fuck, we live in a prison, there's no way I won't see 'im. What if they make me leave? I wouldn't get ta see 'im then but I sure as hell ain't leavin' without 'im.

I hit tha side of tha car I was workin' on, "Fuck!"

"You better watch your mouth, Dixon!" 

I turned around ta see Beth standin' there with Wyatt.

She smiled. "I don't want that to be his first word or second or third," she laughed.

I wiped my hands off an' took 'im from 'er.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothin'," I shook my head an' kissed Wyatt.

"Somethin's wrong. You usually smile and play with him. You're not doin' that now," she said.

I sat down an' leaned against tha car.

"I know why yer sister hates me."

She looked at me confused, "Why?"

I knew I'd have ta choose my words carefully. I didn't want 'er ta take Wyatt from me.

"My brother.....he.....," I started. 

Damn, how do I tell 'er?

"Maggie ever tell ya where she got that scar on 'er neck?"

"No. Daddy was pretty mad at her for not tellin' him but he never pushed her to."

Shit! This was gonna be harder than I thought.

"My brother did that."

"Your brother? Why?"

"He was high an' he tried ta rape 'er."

Beth's eyes got wide.

"How....how do you know that?" She asked.

"I was there. I.....," she cut me off an' stood up.

"You were there? That's why she...she thinks you raped me because you.....no. Nope....," she sounded like she was tryin' ta sort ever'thin' out but couldn't find tha words.

"I didn't touch 'er. I pulled 'im off of 'er 'fore he did anythin' but he'd already cut 'er neck."

I stood up but she backed away from me. I could tell she was scared.

"Beth?"

She shook 'er head an' walked off, leavin' Wyatt with me.

That started ta worry me. What tha hell was she gonna do?  
__________

Beth-  
I couldn't believe he'd just told me that so I walked away.

I knew Maggie was in her cell tryin' to get some rest after bein' on watch. I hated to bother her but we needed to talk. 

When I walked into the cell, she was sittin' up cleaning her gun.

"What do you want, Elizabeth?"

"I can't believe you."

She looked up, "Excuse me?"

"You made a big deal about us bein' sisters and how we're supposed to tell each other everythin'. You were the one who said she was disappointed in me when I got pregnant. You, not mama, daddy or Shawn. And the way you're acting is all because you didn't tell anyone the truth."

"What?"

"I talked to Daryl, Maggie. He told me what his brother did to you. I just....I can't believe you never told me or anyone else."

"Where's Wyatt?"

"He's with Daryl."

"So let me get this straight, you left your son, my nephew, with him after he told you his brother tried to rape me and he was there."

"Daryl didn't do anythin' to you, Maggie."

"It doesn't matter if he did or not. It was his brother," she stood up, "His brother, Beth! They share the same blood!"

"What?! Do you even know who you're talkin' about? My sons father! So what, is Wyatt gonna be a rapist or trash or whatever else you think just because of his blood?!"

"That's different, Beth!"

"How the hell is it different?" 

I was beyond pissed off.

"It's different because you are raising Wyatt! Think about it, Beth. The same person that raised Daryl, raised his brother. They're just alike."

"Daryl and I are raisin' Wyatt, together!"

"Well, you've made it clear that's your choice. If you want to raise him with Daryl, don't be surprised when he hurts you or both of you. He's a dumbass redneck and that's all he'll ever be, just like his brother. They're both trash. He's a piece of shit."

"Well, if that ain't the pot callin' the kettle black."

She stepped forward and tried to grab my arm but I drew back and hit her.

"Elizabeth Jane!"

Daddy was standin' there watchin' us.

"There was no need for that, Elizabeth."

"Yes there was, daddy."

"I'm sure you feel that way, Bethie, but it was uncalled for. Violence is no way to settle disagreements, especially amongst family. Now, you go on and we'll talk about this later but I want to talk to your sister first."

"Yes sir," I gave Maggie one last look and left.  
__________

Daryl-  
I was holdin' Wyatt an' tellin' 'im 'bout tha car when Beth stormed out of tha prison an' towards us.

She seemed pissed but I didn't know if she was pissed at me or who or why she was. I was jus' glad she didn't seem scared of me like she did earlier.

"Ugggh!" she screamed an' Wyatt started cryin'.

"You alright?" I asked 'er.

She nodded an' took Wyatt from me but she didn't leave like I expected 'er ta do. She held 'im close an' leaned against tha side of tha car.

She sighed, "I'm sorry Maggie hates you so much. I'm sorry for everythin' she's said and done to you."

"Ain't nothin' I ain't used ta hearin'."

"I'm sorry for everythin' I've done," I heard 'er voice crack an' saw 'er eyes filled with tears, "It's all my fault."

"No it ain't. I'm jus' as much ta blame fer this. I always fuck shit up, even when I try ta do tha right thing."

She slid down tha side of tha car 'til she was sittin' on tha ground an' I sat down next ta 'er.

"I wouldn't have told ya ta leave. I would've help ya out tha beat I could."

She wiped 'er eyes, "huh?"

"Ya asked what I would've said an' done if I had of been at home. I wouldn't have made ya leave, I'd done whatever I could ta help y'all out. There was a reason I gave ya my address. I ain't never done that 'fore."

"What was the reason?"

"I liked ya. Thought ya was different from other girls I'd fu...slept with." I caught myself an' tha look she gave me.

"Yeah, I was 16. I'd hope you've never slept with any other 16 year old girls."

We both laughed a little.

"Naw, I ain't never done that. I didn't know how old ya was 'til we were at y'alls farm an' ever'one was talkin' 'bout it."

"I should have told you but I honestly wasn't thinkin' about."

"Wasn't neither one of us thinkin' 'bout it."

She handed Wyatt back ta me an' smiled.

"He looks like you," she said.

I looked at 'im, "Naw, kinda looks like 'is mama."

Wyatt started pullin' at my hair an' laughin'.

"Why was you mad?" 

I watched 'er smile fade, "Maggie. She's thinks that since your brother did that to her, you're just like him. I don't think you are but she does. I wish she didn't."

"Maybe I should jus' leave." I didn't mean ta say it out loud an' it wasn't 'til I saw 'er face that I realized I had.

"If you leave," she almost whispered, "I'm goin' with you. Me an' Wyatt will go too. We're not stayin' here without you."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_________________________

**Beth-**

I meant what I said to Daryl, if he didn't feel comfortable enough to stay here with Maggie, if he left, me and Wyatt were goin' with him.

He didn't say anythin' after that, he just looked at me and Wyatt.

I don't know if he really wants to leave or not but I let him know he wasn't leavin' without us.

"Elizabeth," daddy sat down next to me, "What caused you to hit your sister?"

"She told me about how she got the scar on her neck."

Daddy nodded, "She explained that to me, too."

"She thinks Daryl is like his brother. But daddy, I know he's not."

"Well, Bethie, I've never met Daryl's brother but the others have. They all say Daryl's a better man than him and I believe them. But your sister, she's not tryin' to hurt you or Wyatt or Daryl, she just never had the chance to deal with what happened. She didn't take the time to heal. She doesn't seem to understand that you cannot punish one man for the sins of his brother."

"What do I do?"

"The first thing you do is apologize for hitting her."

I started to protest but daddy raised his hand to stop me.

"Elizabeth, I know you feel your actions were justified but I did not raise you like that. You and Daryl need to stick together on this. Y'all will be raising a child together so don't let anyone stand in y'alls way. Be strong and in time, I'm sure Maggie will see what a good man Daryl is."

"What if she doesn't?"

"Then that's on her, not you. She loves you, Bethie, and she loves Wyatt. She simply wants what's best for y'all and she wants to protect y'all. Do you understand what I'm tellin' you?"

"Yes sir."

"Good," he patted my hand, "Go on and take care of Wyatt. And it'd be best if you and Daryl discussed things further. I've noticed the only time y'all seem to spend together with Wyatt is in the guard tower, other than that, y'all barely speak."

"Yes sir," I nodded and smiled and walked out to the guard tower.

I stopped in the doorway and watched Wyatt and Daryl.

Daryl was so lost in whatever story he was tellin' him and Wyatt was content with pulling on Daryl's beard. Neither of them noticed me so I just stood there.  
___________________

**Daryl-**

I looked up ta see Beth smilin' at us.

"Somethin' on ya mind?" I asked 'er.

"No. I just talked to daddy though."

"He think I'm like Merle too?"

"No," she sat down in front of me an' Wyatt crawled to 'er, "He knows you're not you're brothers keeper and you're not him. Daddy believes you're a good man. I believe it too and so does everyone else here."

"'Cept fer Maggie."

"She'll get over it."

"Ya know, Merle wouldn't of done that ta 'er if he hadn't of been fucked up on some shit. He may be a bastard but he wouldn't of done that if he was in 'is right mind."

We stayed up all night talkin', mostly 'bout Wyatt an' what Beth had hoped 'is life would be like.

I woke up tha next mornin' when Beth cried out in pain.

Wyatt was awake an' had hit 'er face. It wasn't hard enough ta hurt but with 'er face still a lil' swollen, it did.

I grabbed 'im an' pulled 'im to me.

"Ya cain't be hittin' yer mama like that," I told 'im.

He tried ta squirm away from me but I held 'im close.

Beth sat up an' took 'is hands in hers. He let go an' reached for 'er so I let go of 'im.

"You wanna try to walk to daddy?"

He bounced in 'er arms.

"Daryl?"

"Yeah?"

"He'll walk on his own if he has somethin' to hold on to so give me your hand."

I held out my hand to 'er an' she straightened our arms out an' let Wyatt hold on to 'em.

He took a few wobbly steps 'fore he let go of our arms an' fell but tha boy didn't cry.

Instead, he crawled over ta me an' I got 'im ta stand back up.  
___________________________________  
 **Beth-**

Wyatt walked back and forth between us a few times, of course he never let go of our arms.

He finally sat down in Daryl's lap and started cryin'.

"Guess we better go inside and get somethin' to eat."

Once we were inside, Daryl took Wyatt to my cell to fix his bottle while I fixed our plates.

Maggie watched us the whole time we were in there.

Her eyes followed Daryl as he went outside with Rick, then they shot back to me and Wyatt.

Carol, who was sitting at the table with me, tensed up when Maggie stood up and started towards us.

"Carol," she said, "would you mind watchin' Wyatt for a little while? I need to talk to Beth."

Carol looked at me, "Yeah, I'll watch him."

I handed him to her and followed Maggie outside and away from the others.

"I'm sorry, Bethie. I know Daryl has helped us out a lot since the farm and I know I haven't been," she sighed, "I haven't been very nice to him or treated him with respect since I found out he's Wyatt's dad but you can't blame me for havin' concerns."

"It's not your concerns that bother me, Maggie, it's the way you've been actin'. Daryl has given you absolutely no reason to act that way. He's been nothin' but nice and helpful."

She crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Daryl isn't a good man. Sure, he's helped us but, Beth, his brother wasn't the only one messed up. Daryl was on the same shit his brother was. He's...he's..."

"He's, what, Maggie?"

"Look, Beth, I have no doubt that he's bein' nice and helpful but..."

"But, nothin', Maggie. Daryl isn't the one who hurt you and he didn't hurt me. I don't care if he was on drugs or whatever. That was then and he's not on anythin' now. So, either you can get over it or don't speak to me, him or Wyatt. Ever."

She uncrossed her arms and stepped towards me.

"Elizabeth, I'm gonna try to be...cordial towards him. But, if he makes one mistake and hurts you or Wyatt, I'll make sure he never breathes again. What I'm gonna do is talk to him and tell him exactly what I told you."

"No, what you can do is go apologize to him and then you can tell him whatever you want."

"I will not apologize for anythin' until I've decided to. He's gonna have to prove himself first."

"He hasn't already?"

She said no and walked off towards Daryl and Rick.

I watched her talk to both of them and when Rick left, she moved to stand in front of Daryl.

They seemed to be okay for a minute but when I saw her fists clench, I knew she was about to be anythin' but cordial.

"Maggie!" I yelled out to her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Beth** -

"Maggie!" I yelled out to her again but she didn't turn around.

I rushed towards her and Daryl hoping I could stop her before she hit him but just as I was approaching them, her fists unclenched and she held out her hand to Daryl.

After they shook hands, they both looked at me curiously.

"Bethie, what's wrong?" Maggie asked.

I looked at Daryl and then back to her.

"Nothin's wrong. I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for hittin' you."

"Don't be. I shouldn't have said what I did. You had every right to hit me."

She looked at Daryl, "I mean what I said. One mistake and that's it."

He nodded to her and she walked away.

I looked at Daryl and he held up his hands.

"She ain't gon' kill me right now. Where's Wyatt?"

"He's with Carol."

He looked around and then he started to walk off.

"Where are you goin'?" I asked him.

"Gotta talk ta someone real quick."

Daryl wasn't kiddin' when he said "real quick". He came back out with Wyatt, a diaper bag and his crossbow.

I started laughin', it was kind of funny to look at.

He walked right up to me and grabbed my arm and pulled me around to the side of the prison.

"What're we doin'?" I asked. I was beyond confused.

He walked over to a shaded spot and sat down with Wyatt.

He handed my his crossbow and pointed to some targets he'd set up earlier.

"Take a shot."

"What?"

"Ya heard me, I said take a shot."

"Yeah, I heard you but why?"

"'Cause I gotta know you can protect Wyatt if I ain't 'round."

"Excuse me? You think I can't protect my son?! That without you I can't look after him?!"

"I didn't mean it like that," he stood back up, "I talked ta yer daddy an' Rick an' they think it's a good idea ya learn how ta protect ya'self."

He showed me how to hold it and aim it before he sat back down.

"You're an ass," I mumbled when I turned around towards the targets.

I looked back at Daryl and saw he was playin' with Wyatt.

Since they were both distracted, I aimed and took a shot at the target.

The arrow missed and both Daryl and Wyatt laughed.

"Yer mama cain't shoot worth a shit," Daryl told him and tickled him.

I flipped him off and sat down with them.

"You handle this and I'll take care of him," I tired to swap out the crossbow for Wyatt, who was still laughin' and gurglin' at us.

"Nope," he moved Wyatt away from me, "Ya gon' load it now."

"Jackass!" I mumbled again.

* * *

**Daryl** -

"Heard that," I told 'er an' she flipped me off again.

"So?"

"Ya can learn now or Maggie can teach ya."

"What?" She glared at me.

"Told 'er I was gon' teach ya how ta take care of ya'self an' Wyatt."

"That's what y'all were talkin' about?" She asked.

"Naw, she did most of tha talkin' but when she quit I told 'er I wanted ta do this fer y'all. She thinks I'll fu...screw it up."

"Hmm, maybe we should prove her wrong then," she smiled, "but you're gonna have to show me how to load it."

We spent a good while out there with 'er tryin' ta shoot my 'bow an' load it 'fore she gave up.

"I'm tired an' hungry," she sighed an' laid out on tha grass.

Wyatt crawled over to 'er an' they both laughed. She picked 'im an' laid 'im on 'er chest. He must've been comfortable an' tired too 'cause he went straight ta sleep.

I grabbed our stuff an' got up.

"Ya comin'?"

"Yeah," she eased up, tryin' not to wake up Wyatt.

Ever'one was inside talkin' when we walked in.

"We need to make a run," Glenn said.

"Why?" Beth asked, "I thought we had enough supplies to last a little while."

"We do," Hershel said, "but we need supplies for Judith and Wyatt. She's out of formula."

"Oh, who's goin?" she asked.

"Maggie and Glenn are gonna go in the mornin'," Rick told 'er.

* * *

**Beth** -

We sat around and made plans for the next day.

Since Maggie and Glenn would be gone, Carol was needed in the guard tower so I'd be watchin' both babies.

I had Judith wrapped up in a blanket in my arms when I made my way out to the guard tower where Daryl and Wyatt were.

I knew Wyatt was probably asleep and Judith was too so I tried to be quiet.

When I opened the door I saw they were both asleep.

Daryl was leaned up against the wall with Wyatt in his lap and his finger in Wyatt's mouth.

He'd been cryin' more today than usual. I guess Daryl figured out why without havin' to be told.

Early the next mornin', Maggie and Glenn left and I went inside with daddy and the babies.

Rick, Daryl, Carl and Carol were outside on watch.

Daddy read from his Bible and then we prayed and talked about life before the outbreak.

"Did you learn anythin' yesterday?" Daddy asked me.

I looked up from where I was sittin' with the kids and shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm not really good at that kind of stuff," I told him.

"Well, it would mean a lot to both me and Daryl if you were to learn. Even if it's just a little bit, it would be more than you knew before."

"I know, daddy."

"I've given Daryl permission to teach you how to shoot a gun as well. I know he wanted to start you out on his crossbow but you'll need to know how to use a gun too."

"Really?" I have no idea why I was excited about that but I was, "You wouldn't let me near a gun back at the farm."

"That was before. I didn't want to believe you would have to use a gun for protection but things are different now and I know there won't always be someone around to protect you and Wyatt. I trust Daryl to teach you, probably more than I would trust Maggie to."

Daddy chuckled when I smiled.

We slipped into a comfortable silence until Judith started cryin'.

While I tried to tend to her, daddy was tryin' to keep Wyatt from cryin' but it didn't work.

"Bethie, why don't you sing for us?"

I sat down with Judith across from daddy and Wyatt.

_"As I went down in the river to pray Studying about that good old way And who shall wear the starry crown Good Lord, show me the way_

_O sisters let's go down Let's go down, come on down O sisters let's go down Down in the river to pray_

_As I went down in the river to pray Studying about that good old way And who shall wear the robe and crown Good Lord, show me the way_

_O brothers let's go down Let's go down, come on down Come on brothers let's go down Down in the river to pray_

_As I went down in the river to pray Studying about that good old way And who shall wear the starry crown Good Lord, show me the way_

_O fathers let's go down Let's go down, come on down O fathers let's go down Down in the river to pray_

_As I went down in the river to pray Studying about that good old way And who shall wear the robe and crown Good Lord, show me the way_

_O mothers let's go down, come on down Don't you want to go down Come on mothers let's go down Down in the river to pray_

_As I went down in the river to pray Studying about that good old way And who shall wear the starry crown Good Lord, show me the way_

_O sinners let's go down Let's go down, come on down O sinners let's go down Down in the river to pray_

_As I went down in the river to pray Studying about that good old way And who shall wear the robe and crown Good Lord, show me the way"_

_["Down in the River to Pray" by Allison Krauss]_

Judith went to sleep before I had finished the song but Wyatt was still awake.

I laid her down in her makeshift crib and took Wyatt from daddy.

I bounced him and paced the cell block tryin' to get him to go to sleep or to at least quit cryin' but nothin' was workin'.

I asked daddy to keep an eye on Judith while I went to my cell. I laid down and placed Wyatt on my chest.

It took him a long time to settle down but as soon as he did, Carl came runnin' into the prison shouting for me.

Before I could get up, I heard Rick and Daryl come in too.

"What's goin' on?" I asked, not even noticing the woman they had brought in.

Carl picked up Judith and started towards my cell, I followed him.

"Some woman came up to the fence," he said without me askin' again, "She had formula with her."

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Daryl** -

I finally crashed inta my cell right before tha sun came up. I needed some sleep.

Between lookin' for Maggie an' Glenn an' late nights on watch, I wasn't sleepin' much.

Ain't even got ta spend some time with my boy these last couple of days.

My eyes closed before my head hit tha pillow. I didn't think I could sleep but I was gon' try anyway.

* * *

**Beth** -

It was kind of weird havin' someone we didn't know around.

She seems nice but I haven't talked to her much. I've been too busy takin' care of the babies. I think they said her name is Michonne.

I knew Daryl was tired when I heard him come in from his shift on watch but I really needed someone to watch Wyatt for a little bit while I made breakfast and tended to Judith.

I picked Wyatt up and got his diaper bag and made my way to Daryl's cell.

He was layin' on his bunk but I couldn't tell if he was asleep or not so I turned to leave.

"What ya want?" Daryl asked before I walked out.

"Oh, um...I wanted to know if you could keep Wyatt. I need to make breakfast and I have Judith."

"Yeah, sure. Bring 'im 'ere."

"He's still sleepin'," I told him as I laid Wyatt in his arms and then left.

* * *

**Daryl** -

I gladly took Wyatt from 'er an' put 'im between me an' tha wall with my arm over 'im.

We're gon' be goin' after Glenn an' Maggie soon so I wanna spend time with 'im even if he's sleepin'.

After he woke up an' I fed 'im, we went ta tha common room. Rick had asked us all ta come to tha meeting so we could go over tha plans.

While we went over 'em an' we all agreed on what things we needed ta do, I kept Wyatt in my lap an' Beth close ta me.

I didn't say much 'bout what was gon' happen. I trust Rick ta make tha right decisions.

* * *

**Beth** -

I didn't have any say in what was bein' planned. I was to stay close to daddy and Carl and keep both babies out of the way in case anythin' happened.

I noticed Daryl didn't say much, he agreed with Rick's plans.

He kept his arms around Wyatt until Rick announced he wanted to leave before sunrise so they could scout out this Woodbury place Michonne had been talkin' about. I was surprised when Daryl's hand landed on my leg under the table.

I knew he was holdin' onto Wyatt because he didn't wanna leave him but I didn't know why he was touching me.

I put my hand on top of his and gave it a small squeeze. He leaned down and kissed the top of Wyatt's head and moved his hand until he was holdin' mine.

* * *

**Daryl** -

I ain't sure why I held onta Beth's hand 'cept maybe I wasn't ready ta leave tha prison. I didn't wanna leave 'er an' Wyatt there. They wouldn't be alone but it felt like they were. No one would be able ta get 'em out if somethin' happened an' even if they did get out, I may not be able ta find 'em. I ain't ready ta lose my son or his mama.

When the meeting ended, I let go of Beth's hand an' grabbed Wyatt's stuff.

"Meet me in tha guard tower," I told 'er an' she nodded.

A little while later, she came up tha stairs with Judith in 'er arms. She laid 'er down on tha blanket I had set out fer Wyatt.

I stood 'im up an' tried ta get 'im ta walk but he kept fallin'.

"He'll get the hang of it eventually," Beth assured me.

I smiled an' picked 'im up an' kissed his nose, "I love ya, baby boy."

He giggled an' pulled on my hair. I never liked people touchin' me an' I would've told anyone else, kid or not, ta stop if they tried ta pull my hair like he did but I was okay with 'im doin' it.

He started movin' his mouth like he wanted ta talk but all that came out was babblin'. I kinda wished he'd talk but I'm glad he wasn't yet.

Beth smiled an' scooted closer ta us an' Wyatt reached for 'er. She took 'im an' leaned back against tha wall while he played with 'er necklace.

After a bit, Wyatt started rubbin' his eyes so I took 'im back from 'er an' tried ta get 'im ta take a nap. If anythin' were ta happen ta me, I'd want Beth ta be able ta tell 'im that I held 'im an' I loved 'im.

Fuck! I can feel tears in my eyes.

I looked over at Judith an' she was still sleepin', Beth was still leanin' against tha wall but she had 'er eyes closed now.

I reached out an' took 'er hand in mine. She didn't open 'er eyes. It ain't somethin' I'd normally do but I needed ta know she an' Wyatt were close.

She's his mama. She's gon' have ta protect him an' herself while I ain't there ta do it for 'em.

* * *

**Beth** -

Daryl and I were up before sunrise and made our way back inside the prison just as Judith and Wyatt were wakin' up.

Rick took Judith to spend a little time with her and Carl before they left and Daryl carried Wyatt to my cell to be alone with him.

I carried them both some breakfast but I didn't bother them.

I sat down at the table with daddy and rested my head on his shoulder while he prayed.

I really wanted Maggie and Glenn to come home to us but I didn't want Daryl to leave us. I know that probably sounds selfish but I don't think it is. I want him to stay for Wyatt more than anything else.

By the time they were packed up and ready to leave, Wyatt was throwin' a fit.

Daryl held him close and whispered to him. He walked over and put him in my arms and hugged me.

"Keep 'im safe. If anythin' happens, y'all get outta 'ere an' I'll find ya. Aight?"

I nodded and barely managed to speak, "Yeah."

Carol and Carl opened the gate for them to leave and then closed it before coming to stand by us.

We watched as they disappeared before retreating back inside where daddy led us in another prayer.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Daryl** -

"He's not comin' with us Daryl!" Glenn an' Maggie were both yellin'.

"Merle's blood. Where he goes, I go."

"Wyatt's your blood too," Rick said.

"You can't do this to my sister or your son. You're really gonna make her raise your son, alone!?" Maggie yelled.

"Ya don't want me 'round no how so it's win-win fer ever'one. She don't fuckin' need me ta help 'er with tha kid an' he don't need me either. Merle's my brother!"

"Daryl, you don't have to go," they pleaded with me.

* * *

**Beth** -

"They're back!" Carl yelled into the cell block.

We all hurried out of the prison.

I cried when I saw Maggie and Glenn. They ran over to me, Wyatt and daddy and hugged us.

Daryl walked right by us without sayin' a word. Maggie and Glenn just stared at him and then Wyatt.

"I was right about him," Maggie whispered to me.

"What'd you mean?" I asked.

"He's gonna hurt you. He doesn't care about Wyatt...or you!"

I looked at Glenn. He couldn't even look at me, he shrugged, "I hate to say it but Maggie's right, Beth."

I clutched Wyatt to my chest as I backed away from them.

How could they think that?

When I walked inside the prison, I heard Daryl, Rick and someone else arguin' so I quietly slipped into my cell and closed the curtain.

Wyatt started cryin' when I laid him beside me on the bed. No matter what I tried, he wouldn't quit. He didn't even stop when the arguin' was over.

I picked him up and walked back and forth in the cell while I bounced him in my arms but he continued to cry.

Just as I laid him on the bed, my curtain flew open.

"Shut tha fuckin' kid up," Daryl growled at me.

My eyes went wide as I looked down at Wyatt. "I...I'm tryin' but he won't quit. Can you..."

"Try fuckin' harder."

He turned to leave. "Daryl, can you please try to get him to quiet down? He missed his daddy."

I was shocked when Daryl rushed at me and pushed me against the wall.

"Listen 'ere ya fuckin' bitch. I ain't playin' God damn house with ya. Ya didn't want me ta be his dad 'fore so I ain't doin' that shit now. So shut him up on yer own!"

The anger in his voice was enough to drown out Wyatt's screams.

"This shit is yer fault, ya fuckin' slut!" I flinched my head away when he slammed his fist into the wall.

"Daryl! Get the hell out of here!" Carol yelled from the doorway.

He looked at her and then back at me, "Ya shouldn't have had tha fuckin' kid ta begin with. He was a mistake. Ya cain't even get 'im ta shut up. You're a shitty mom."

After he left my cell, I stayed against the wall.

Carol put her hands on my shoulders, "Are you alright, sweetie?"

I nodded but I didn't take my eyes off the doorway.

She left me standin' there and picked Wyatt up.

"I'm gonna go feed him," she said.

I nodded again but I still didn't move.

* * *

**Daryl** -

Carol came outside with tha kid an' passed 'im off ta Maggie 'fore she started towards me.

"What the hell was that?" She asked.

I shrugged an' pulled out a cigarette. She knocked it out of my hand an' grabbed my arm, pullin' me 'round tha corner of tha prison.

"I want you to listen and listen good," she started, "I don't know what the hell is wrong with you but if you ever raise your hand or your voice to Beth or that baby again, you won't have to worry about Maggie or Hershel. I'll kill you myself."

"Fuck this! I don't need yer shit,"

"Daryl, I know you love Wyatt and you care about Beth but if this is how you're gonna act with your brother here, then both of you need to leave.

"I sure as hell don't need no fuckin' kid an' Beth was jus' some bitch I fucked. I don't give a shit 'bout 'er or tha kid but Merle, he's my brother."

I walked off but I heard 'er followin' me.

When we made it ta where tha others were, Rick had jus' made Merle hand over his weapons an' 'is knife.

Carol looked at me an' then Merle an' crossed 'er arms, "Leave. NOW!"

Ever'one stopped what they were doin' an' looked at 'er.

"Give him back his weapons. He's not stayin' and neither is Daryl," she told them.

They all started ta question 'er but she didn't say anythin' ta them, jus' me.

"You need to make a choice, Daryl."

She looked down ta Maggie an' so did I.

Wyatt was reachin' out ta me an' Maggie tried ta hand 'im ta me but I didn't take 'im, I walked off.

I went back inside tha prison an' stopped at Beth's cell. She was sittin' on 'er bed starin' at tha wall.

"Beth?"

She turned 'er head ta look at me but somethin' was different 'bout 'er.

"You were right, Daryl. I am a shitty mom and Wyatt was a mistake."

"I shouldn't of said that," I told 'er.

"Why not? It's the truth. It's how you really feel. You were right, everyone was right," she sighed, "Can you please leave? I'd rather be alone right now."

She stood up an' turned away from me. That's when I noticed what was different 'bout 'er.

There was blood drippin' from 'er wrist.

"Beth, what tha fuck did ya do?"

"Nothin'! Get out!"

I grabbed 'er wrist but she pushed me away.

"What tha fucks wrong with ya?"

"It ain't none of your business, Daryl. Leave me alone!"

"Yer my sons mom, that makes it my business!"

"He ain't your son! He's a mistake, remember?"

I backed away from 'er, "I'ma get yer daddy."

* * *

**Beth** -

When Daryl left, I wrapped my wrist in a bandage and put my bracelet back on before I followed him outside to stop him from getting daddy but he wasn't out there.

The only people I could see were Rick and some man sittin' at a table.

I walked over but stopped before I got to the table. I recognized the man that was sittin' there with Rick.

* * *

_I took a deep breath before I stepped out of the car. I had been nervous the whole ride here but now I was more scared than anythin'. This didn't look like a good neighborhood._

_I walked up to the front door and knocked._

_"What tha fuck ya want?"_

_It was the same man that answered the door before._

_"I...I'm lookin' for Daryl."_

_"I told ya tha last two times, he ain't 'ere, Blondie."_

_He looked me up and down._

_"Fuck!," he laughed, "he got ya pregnant."_

_I nodded, "Yes sir."_

_He stepped out onto the porch with me, "How old are ya?"_

_"Sixteen."_

_"I tell ya what, if ya leave now an' don't ever come back. He won't take tha kid from ya."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Ya heard me. Yer a kid, he'll get that baby an' ya won't never see it."_

_I could feel the tears in my eyes. That was the same thing Maggie had told me._

* * *

That was him! What was he doin' here?

I was physically shakin' when I turned around to go back inside the prison and ran into Carol.

"Hey, sweetie. What's wrong?" she asked.

"Um...who...who's that guy with Rick?"

"That's Daryl's brother Merle."

"Oh." That's the guy that raped Maggie! The guy who never told Daryl I had tried to get in contact with him!

I followed Carol around to the courtyard where everyone was gathered to talk about Merle.

They all had reasons why that didn't want him to stay here with us and though I had my own reason, I didn't bother to speak up.

Before I could sit down, they all quit talkin' and daddy reached for my wrist.

"Elizabeth, what did you do?"

"Nothin'," I shrugged and sat down.

They resumed their conversation but I could tell daddy wasn't going to let this go.

* * *

**Daryl** -

I went with Hershel an' Beth after ever'one agreed ta Merle stayin' a few days.

Hershel checked out 'er wrist but that was it. He didn't ask 'er 'bout it though.

Hershel stood an' patted my shoulder when he left.

Beth jus' sat there an' glared at me.

"I wasn't tryin' to kill myself or anythin' like that," she finally said.

"Then what was it?"

"It's...it's just my way of dealin' with...things."

I stared at 'er. I needed ta know why she did it.

She sighed, "I'd rather hurt myself than have someone else hurt me."

I didn't fully understand what she meant but I nodded in agreement.

"I didn't mean what I said. Wyatt ain't no mistake. I love that boy."

"I know you do. But some part of you must believe what you said or you wouldn't have said it."

I sat down next ta 'er, "Beth, there ain't no part of me that believes that. He isn't a mistake an' ya ain't a shitty mom."

She shrugged an' 'er face was blank, "Okay. Whatever."

"Ya want me ta keep Wyatt tonight?"

"No," she shook 'er head, "you're off the hook. You don't have to do anythin' anymore."

"Beth..."

She held up 'er hand, "No. Just go."

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Beth** -

I haven't spoken to Daryl in three days. We see each other, it's hard not to when you live in a prison, but we don't talk. He hasn't even tried to see Wyatt, not even when someone else has him.

I guess that's why I've been spendin' so much time in my cell cryin' and today is no different.

The way he has been actin' towards us has only proven to me that he meant and believed everythin' he said to me.

This is what makes me wish I had never told him the truth and, I hate to say this but I think I should have given Wyatt up for adoption.

That would have been best for him. He wouldn't have to know anythin' about Daryl or myself. How stupid his mother is or how much of a jackass his dad is.

I sat up on my bed when I heard Wyatt babblin' as Carol brought him to me.

"He's gonna be a chatter box when he learns to talk," she laughed and placed him in my arms.

She looked at me and sat down.

"Bethie, talk to me. Tell me what's wrong and we'll see if it can be fixed."

I bounced Wyatt, "It can't be fixed, Carol."

"How do you know that? Have you tried?"

"It just can't and what's the point of tryin' if it can't be fixed?"

I looked down at Wyatt and kissed his head, "Can you keep him for me for tonight?"

"Sure," she took him and started bouncing him like I did.

"Carol, I can't be his mother. I don't want to be."

She stopped bouncing him and looked at me incredulously, "What do you mean, Beth?"

"Everythin' Daryl said was true. It's my fault. I shouldn't be his mother. He shouldn't be here."

"Oh, Bethie," she sat Wyatt down and put her arms around me, "He only said those things out of anger. He didn't mean any of it."

"Yes, he did. You didn't see the look in his eyes or on his face like I did. I just...I can't do this anymore."

"Beth, Daryl loves Wyatt. He didn't mean any of those things. You shouldn't give up on your son just because Daryl was bein' an ass. Trust me when I say Daryl is a good man and he loves Wyatt. He'd never intentionally hurt y'all. I've seen what a man can do when he believes all the hateful things he says. I'm not makin' excuses for Daryl because what he did was wrong but you need to give him a chance to show you or at least let him explain why he did it."

I was listenin' to Carol but I stopped listenin' when I saw Daryl standin' in my doorway.

"Beth, did you hear me?" she asked.

I looked away from him to look at Wyatt. "Yes ma'am, I heard you."

We were both quiet for a few seconds before I got up the courage to ask her about what was on my mind.

"Carol, how well do you know Merle?"

"I know him well enough to know he's...he's a bastard but he'd do anything for Daryl. Why?"

"I've met him before."

She furrowed her brow, "How did you meet him?"

"After I found out I was pregnant, I went to the address Daryl had given me but he wasn't there, Merle was. He...um...," I stopped myself. Should I tell her or should I wait and tell Daryl? Or maybe talk to Merle first?

"He, what?"

I shook my head and looked at the doorway. Daryl wasn't there anymore but what if he was listenin'? I can't let him find out this way.

"Nothin'. He just kept tellin' me Daryl wasn't there but now I think maybe he lied or maybe Daryl didn't want to see me. I don't know but I should've tried harder...with everythin'."

* * *

I didn't leave my cell 'til Carl came in there and told me that Daryl was goin' on a run with Rick, Glenn and Michonne.

I went out into the common room with both babies while Carol was busy outside. I thought I was alone in there 'til I heard someone behind me.

I immediately froze.

"I remember ya, Blondie," Merle's voice was harsh.

I didn't move as he walked around the table and sat down across from me.

"Mouse, told me what my brother did."

I shrugged, "So."

"Ya ain't told 'im I sent ya away, have ya?"

"Nope."

"Good, ya ain't gon' be tellin' 'im that," he looked around then back at me and motioned towards Wyatt, "That my nephew?"

"Yeah. So? What do you care?"

He gritted his teeth and shrugged, "'Cause my brother's been fucked up since we got 'ere. I can tell that boy is his. Looks jus' like 'im an' I told ya, Mouse told me what he did. I don't know ya but if he'd of laid a hand on ya or that boy, I'd beat 'is ass."

I just looked at him and shook my head. "Why didn't you tell him I was lookin' for him? Why didn't you tell him I was pregnant?"

"You was kid an' he woulda been thrown in jail. I know what they'd of done ta 'im in there once they found out he was there fer rapin' a kid. I wasn't 'bout ta let that shit happen ta 'im."

"Daryl didn't rape me."

"Fuck, I know that. Ya think it would mattered though?"

"No, I don't guess it would've."

"Now, I wanna hear it from you, not Mouse. What tha fuck did Darylina do ta make ya not want that boy?"

I rolled my eyes and made a mental note not to tell Carol anythin' else.

"Daryl didn't say anythin' that wasn't true and that's all I'm sayin'."

I stood up but he reached across the table and grabbed my arm.

"Sit yer ass back down. We ain't done yet."

I picked Wyatt up off the floor and sat back down.

"Baby brother been good ta 'im?" He pointed at Wyatt.

"Yeah. Before...before you got here Daryl spent everyday with him. But now, he hasn't bothered to even look at him."

"I reckon ya could blame me fer that. I'ma set 'is ass straight when he gets back."

I was really confused as to why Merle was actin' like this but I didn't argue with him, I just let him talk.

"Mind if I hold 'im?"

I was shocked he asked that!

"Um..." I didn't know what to say.

"I ain't gon' hurt 'im. He's a Dixon."

I looked at Wyatt and handed him to Merle.

It was a surprise to see how good he was with Wyatt but then I remembered Daryl sayin' somethin' about Merle practically raisin' him.

* * *

"What the fuck are doin'?" Maggie screeched when she entered the prison.

She started towards Merle with Glenn right behind her.

"Give me my nephew. You have no right to be holdin' him," she was almost in his face.

"Maggie, he's fine," I told her.

Merle gave Maggie a smug look and chuckled. "Listen 'ere, he's my nephew too. I got jus' as much right as you do ta be holdin' 'im."

Maggie tried to take Wyatt away from him.

"Maggie, please do start this again," I pleaded with her.

She glared at me before running back outside.

Merle handed Wyatt back to me and I carried him and Judith to my cell.

* * *

I had put the babies down for a nap when Daryl walked into my cell.

"We got some things fer tha kids," he said as he shifted awkwardly in the doorway.

I didn't say anythin'.

"I didn't mean tha shit I said. Ya ain't got no reason ta be actin' like this."

I clenched my jaw and turned to face him. "I have no reason to be actin' like this? Why don't you just admit it, Daryl, you believe everythin' you said. I shouldn't be a mother and you shouldn't have to be a father to a child you don't want."

"Naw, I wanted ta believe that shit. Back when we was at that farm an' I asked ya if he was mine an' when we was on tha road, I wanted ta believe those things but I've seen how ya are with 'im. You're a fuckin' good mom. Not jus' ta 'im but ta Asskicker too. Damn better than mine ever was an' better than Lori was too. I shouldn't of said that shit an' I'm sorry I did. I ain't gon' be that kinda dad ta my boy."

"Well, why don't you take him for the night?"

Daryl moved further into the cell and next to me. He looked down at Wyatt.

"I'll keep 'im anytime ya want. Don't matter what I'm doin', I'ma help ya."

He rubbed the back of his hand against Wyatt's cheek and smiled. When he pulled his hand away, he reached for mine and brought it to his lips.

He kissed the back of my hand and wrapped his other arm around my waist.

"I ain't expectin' ya ta forgive me but I'm sorry."

Before I had a chance to speak, his lips were on mine.


	18. Chapter 18

**Daryl** -

I opened tha curtain ta Beth's cell an' walked over ta where Wyatt. He was still sleepin' but I picked 'im up anyway.

Beth was sittin' on 'er bed readin' somethin' so I sat down beside 'er with Wyatt in my arms.

She smiled an' kissed 'is forehead.

"Your brother said he looks like you," she said.

"Ya talked ta Merle?"

"Yeah."

"When?"

I started ta get mad. If that son of a bitch said anythin' ta make things worse with Beth, I'ma kill 'im.

"Yesterday. While y'all were on a run."

"What'd he say?"

She put 'er book down, "Not much. He explained some things to me and he held Wyatt."

"Merle held Wyatt?"

"Yes. Maggie kind of went off on him. Does he remember what he did to her?"

"Naw, he don't. He was too fucked up that night."

"Oh. Well, I'm gonna have a talk with her today. Maybe then she won't get all bitchy with y'all."

She put 'er head on my shoulder an' we were both quiet 'til Wyatt woke up.

He was kinda cranky 'til I changed 'is diaper an' gave 'im a bottle.

"Have you ever been around kids?" Beth asked suddenly while she was watchin' me.

"Naw. Jus' him an' Asskicker. Why ya ask?"

"You're good with him. You're good with both of them actually. I was just wonderin' if you'd ever been around kids."

"You're tha one who taught me what ta do with 'im an' I still ain't good at this kinda shit like you are."

"Are you gonna be busy today?" she asked.

"Nope. Told ever'one I'ma be busy with y'all."

"Good," she got up an' handed me a lil' pair of shoes for 'im, "Let's try to get him to walk for us."

"Aight."

We got some stuff together 'fore we headed outside where she got Asskicker an' we went ta the only shaded spot beside tha prison.

She held Asskicker an' hummed to 'er while I tried ta get Wyatt ta stand but he wouldn't let go of me.

Beth laughed, "He loves you."

"I love 'im, too."

"For you to be such a hard-ass you sure don't have any trouble sayin' you love him."

I shrugged 'cause I didn't really know what ta say.

I watched 'er put Asskicker in 'er carrier then she sat next ta me an' Wyatt.

She leaned close to 'im, "Hey baby boy, can you walk for mommy and daddy?"

He smiled an' grabbed 'er hair.

Everythin' was fine 'til Merle came 'round ta where we were at.

"We need ta talk, Darylina."

Beth took Wyatt from me.

"Stay 'ere," I told 'er.

When we got far enough away from Beth, Merle slammed me inta tha side of tha prison.

"Tha fucks wrong with ya, boy?"

I pushed 'im away, "Tha fucks wrong with you?"

"Heard what ya did ta that girl an' ya son. That shit ain't gon' be happenin' no more. Ya wanna be like that bastard, ya gon' have ta go somewhere else."

"It ain't gon' fuckin' happen again. Why tha fuck ya care anyway? It ain't got nothin' ta do with ya."

"Tha fuck it don't. That boy's our blood. I'ma see ta it, ya ain't gon' be tha kinda daddy we had an' if ya try an' hurt that girl, I'ma kick yer ass."

"They ain't ya family so mind ya own fuckin' business."

He pushed me back against tha wall with 'is hand 'round my throat.

He gritted 'is teeth, "I ain't fuckin' playin', boy."

* * *

**Beth** -

I started thinkin' about last night when Daryl kissed me, I was shocked at first but I didn't stop it.

I know it's wrong and daddy would kill us but I find myself wishing he would kiss me again.

We stayed up most of last night and talked, it was mostly about Wyatt and he kept apologizing for the way he acted.

I loved watchin' Daryl with Wyatt. It was the only time he wouldn't be so tough and he'd actually smile.

I played with Wyatt and Judith but I was beginning to get worried. Daryl and Merle hadn't come back yet.

I put Wyatt on my hip and picked up Judith's carrier and started in the direction Daryl and Merle had gone.

They were both sittin' against the wall and their faces were bloodied. I didn't know if that should worry me or not.

"What're y'all doin'?"

Daryl stood up and took Wyatt from me.

"Y'all okay?" I asked.

Merle stood up, "We had us a lil' talk. Darylina ever get pissy with ya again, ya come ta me. Aight?"

I nodded as he walked off.

"Ya think ya can get Carol ta keep Wyatt tonight?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure she will."

He didn't say anythin' to me the rest of the day.

After I made sure Judith was taken care of and with Carl for the night, I carried Wyatt to Carol.

I was walkin' out of the prison when I ran into Merle.

"Do you know where Daryl is?"

"Baby brothers up in tha tower waitin' on ya," he said.

"Thanks," I didn't wait for him to say anythin' else, I just headed to the guard tower.

When I got to the top, it was dark except for the moonlight shinin' through the window.

"Why don't you have any candles lit?" I asked.

I saw him shrug and motion for me to sit next to him.

* * *

**Daryl** -

I wasn't sure how this was gon' go. Fer all I knew, she'd laugh or cry an' go back inside tha prison then I'd have ta deal with 'er daddy or sister.

When she sat down, I pulled out a joint Merle had given me an' lit it.

She crossed 'er arms an' stared at me.

"You can't be serious?"

"Yep."

"This is why you wanted Carol to watch Wyatt? So I could babysit you while you got high?"

"Naw. That ain't why."

I reached inta tha duffle bag in front of me an' pulled out a CD player. I'd already put tha batteries an' a CD in.

She smiled when she saw it an' when I offered 'er tha joint, she took a hit.

"What kinda music did you get?" she asked me.

"Press play an' you'll see."

She pressed play an' 'er eyes lit up. I stood up an' held out my hand.

"I thought you don't dance," she laughed.

"I don't."

I held 'er close ta me when it changed songs an' she sang along.

_"She was sittin' all alone over on the tailgate Tan legs swingin' by a Georgia plate I was lookin' for her boyfriend Thinkin', no way she ain't got one Soon as I sat down I was fallin' in love Tryin' to pour a little sugar in her Dixie cup Talkin' over the speakers in the back of that truck She jumped up and cut me off_

_She was like, oh my God, this is my song I've been listenin' to the radio all night long Sittin' 'round waitin' for it to come on and here it is She was like, come here boy, I wanna dance 'Fore I said a word, she was takin' my hand Spinnin' me around 'til it faded out And she gave me a kiss And she said, play it again, play it again, play it again And I said, play it again, play it again, play it again_

_I'd gave that DJ my last dime If he would have played it just one more time But a little while later We were sittin' in the drive in my truck Before I walked her to the door I was scannin' like a fool AM, FM, XM too But I stopped real quick when I heard that groove Man, you should have seen her light up_

_She was like, oh my God, this is my song We've been listenin' to the radio all night long I can't believe that it came back on, but here it is She was like, come here boy, I wanna dance 'Fore I said a word, she was takin' my hand Spinnin' in the headlights she gave me a goodnight kiss And I said, play it again, play it again, play it again And she said, play it again, play it again, play it again_

_The next Friday night we were sittin' out under the stars You should have seen her smile when I broke out my guitar_

_She was like, oh my God, this is my song I've been listenin' to the radio all night long Sittin' 'round waitin' for it to come on and here it is She was like, come here boy, I wanna dance 'Fore I said a word, she was takin' my hand Spinnin' in the headlights she gave me a goodnight kiss And she said, play it again, play it again, play it again And I said, play it again, play it again, play it again_

_Yeah, play it again, play it again, play it again Somebody, play it again, play it again, play it again"_

_["Play it Again" by Luke Bryan]_

"You're forgiven," she whispered ta me.

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Daryl** -

"Fuck," I groaned when I sat up. I wasn't sure what tha fuck woke me up but after I rubbed my eyes, I found out what it was.

Maggie was standin' in tha doorway of tha guard tower with 'er arms crossed an' a look that could kill.

I couldn't figure out why she was lookin' at me like that but when Beth started movin' beside me, I realized I was 'bout ta die.

"Hey, Maggie. You up here?" Carol called out as she reached tha top of tha stairs. "Oh!" her eyes grew wide. She grabbed Maggie by 'er shoulders an' tried ta move 'er down tha stairs but she wouldn't budge.

Maggie's eyes didn't leave me 'til Beth started ta sit up.

Beth looked at me an' then Maggie, "Oh God!"

Beth reached out fer somethin' ta cover herself up with but I handed 'er my vest.

"Put on some fuckin' clothes, Elizabeth!" Maggie growled.

"Now, Maggie," Carol started, "Let's leave them alone."

Maggie's eyes never left us, "No! He fucked her once and knocked her up and here he is doin' it again."

Me an' Beth stayed silent.

"Maggie, they're both adults," Carol was cut off by Maggie.

"Do you not fuckin' smell it?" She growled at Carol, "What the fuck else did you give my sister last night? Huh?"

Maggie shook 'er head an' left an' Carol did tha same.

"Shit!" I started grabbin' up my clothes but Beth didn't move. She kinda looked like she was in shock.

I put on my clothes an' saw she still hadn't moved.

"Beth?" I kneeled in front of 'er, "Hey, ya feelin' aight?"

She shook 'er head an' 'er eyes filled with tears.

Fuck! She's gon' cry!

"This was a mistake," she whispered.

I couldn't disagree. Even if it was what we both wanted, it was still a mistake.

* * *

**Beth** -

I don't know how long I sat there but I couldn't make myself get up.

I was more than confused.

After I finally got dressed, we exited the guard tower to find Glenn and Rick holdin' Maggie back and everyone else, including some new people, gathered around. The only person I could tell that was missin' was daddy.

I looked at Daryl, he was completely uncomfortable with everyone starin' at us.

I hung my head and took a step towards the prison when I was stopped. Daryl had grabbed my hand and began pulling me around the side of the prison.

I leaned against the wall while Daryl paced. We didn't need to talk to know we had made a mistake.

He just needed time to himself without everyone starin' at us and knowin' what we did.

I had paid no attention to him because I was too caught up in thinkin' about what everyone was gonna say so I didn't notice that he had his arms against the wall on either side of my head until he rested his forehead on mine.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, "I fucked up. Jus' thought we'd..."

He stopped and moved away from me.

"You thought we'd, what?"

He shrugged, "mhmm."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm goin' inside."

Might as well get this over with now.

We walked by the others but never looked at them.

As we stepped into the prison, we saw daddy sittin' at one of the tables in the common room. He was obviously waitin' for us.

We didn't need to be told to have a seat, we already knew what was comin'.

Daddy studied us for a few minutes each. "I though we had put some rules in place?"

"Yes sir," I said quietly and Daryl nodded.

"Now," daddy started, "I understand that I can't keep you from doin' whatever it is you're gonna do but I would've thought that after the first time y'all made this mistake both of you would've learned a lesson. Bethie, Wyatt is in your cell. Would you mind givin' me a minute alone with Daryl?"

"Yes sir," I stood and turned towards the cell block.

"Bethie," daddy spoke, "After Daryl and I have a talk, you and I have a few things we need to discuss."

"Yes sir," I said once again.

* * *

_**-Later That Evening-** _

**Beth-**

Daryl and I both had a talk with daddy but neither of us repeated a word that was said.

Daddy had told me that he had spoken to Maggie but that he wanted me to have a talk with her as well, so that's what I'm gonna do.

I made sure daryl had everythin' he'd Ned for Wyatt before I went to find Maggie.

She was sittin' at a table, alone and she looked as though she'd been cryin'.

I wasn't sure what to say or how to bring up what needed to be said.

"At least we used a condom this time," I blurted out and Maggie slightly grinned.

"I'm glad you did."

I sat down and fidgeted with my bracelet.

"Why do you hate Daryl so much? Or is it me you hate?"

"I don't hate Daryl and I most certainly do not hate you. How could you even think that?"

I shrugged, "Well, you don't seem to want me to be happy."

"No, I want to protect you. Does daryl make you happy?"

"I don't know if he does or not. I like bein' with him and I love seein' him with Wyatt. And Maggie, there's a difference between protecting me and ruining my life."

"He does seem to be really good with Wyatt. But don't you want somethin' more out of a relationship than to be fucked? Does he love you? Do you love him?"

"No, he doesn't love me and I don't love him. I just wanna know why you hate him so much."

"I don't hate him, Bethie. I know things are different now, the world is different but Daryl was raised differently than we were. I don't want him to hurt you and Wyatt. Whether it be because he leaves y'all or he actually hurts y'all. I just don't want to see that."

"Maggie, he's not gonna do that. He's different, yeah but he loves Wyatt. He won't do anythin' to hurt him."

Maggie and I talked for a long time. She mostly kept repeating the same thing over and over about how she didn't want us to get hurt.

I was beginning to think this wasn't all about what Merle had done to her. I just wish she'd tell me what was actually bothering her.

But she did get me thinkin' about a few other things too.

* * *

**Daryl** -

I had several talks with Hershel throughout tha day while I kept Wyatt but now I was gettin' ta jus' be alone with 'im.

I'd never admit it ta anyone but I wanted ta cry while I watchin' 'im.

How could someone hurt a kid? Shit, how could a parent hurt a kid?

I'd never lay a hand on this boy like my daddy did ta me an' Merle.

He deserved a hell of a lot better than me as a daddy but as long as I'm 'ere, I'ma be as good as I fuckin' can.

"Hey," Beth said quietly as she walked inta 'er cell, "How was he today?"

"Good."

She smiled an' picked 'im up.

"I got watch, y'all wanna come with me?" I asked.

She looked at Wyatt, "You wanna go on watch with daddy?"

He giggled an' reached for me.

I took 'im back while Beth got 'is bag.

"Oh, Daryl, you might wanna leave that stuff here. I don't want it around him."

"I gave it back ta Merle. Don't think we gon' be needin' that shit anyhow."

When we were walkin' outta tha prison, Hershel gave us a nod but Maggie stared at us.

I couldn't tell if she was pissed or what but it wasn't good.

In tha guard tower, Beth laid a blanket out an' set out some of Wyatt's toys.

We watched 'im play for awhile 'til he started cryin'.

It didn't take long fer him an' Beth ta get ta sleep.

But damn, he was up early tha next mornin'.

I hadn't slept but I didn't wanna wake Beth up ta take care of 'im so I did.

I had 'im in my lap an' was tellin' 'im 'bout some stupid shit I'd done when I was a kid.

He babbled an' tugged at my shirt an' hair then he looked up at me, "Da...da."

I didn't know she was awake but Beth shot up an' put 'er hand over 'er mouth, "Did he just...did he just say that?"

All I could do was nod.

Wyatt looked at Beth an' giggled.

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Beth** -

We were both so happy about Wyatt sayin' Dada. It was amazing to hear him talkin'.

Our happiness was short lived though.

Wyatt's been extremely sick for four days now. He's had a fever, he won't eat and when he does, he spits it up, and he's cranky.

Daddy's done the best he can but he doesn't have the right medicine for him.

Daryl and Maggie agreed to go on a run to try to find what he needed.

I'm prayin' they find it and everythin' goes okay.

"We're leavin'."

I looked up to see Daryl standin' there.

Wyatt was in my arms in nothin' but his diaper and I had a wet washrag tryin' to cool him off.

Daryl came over and bent down to us. He kissed Wyatt's head.

"Daddy will be back soon," he told him.

He brushed the tears off my cheek with his thumb.

"He'll be fine," I assured him.

Wyatt's cries echoed through the prison and mine soon joined his.

* * *

**Daryl** -

Me an' Maggie didn't talk while on our way ta tha closest town.

We tried ta find tha medicine Hershel needed fer Wyatt but they didn't have ever'thin' there. We got what we could from tha pharmacy an' the general store.

We looked at tha map an' decided we'd go on in ta tha next town. It'd take us 'round two hours ta get there an' we didn't know if there'd be any herds or not but if it meant we'd be able ta help Wyatt, we'd risk it.

Maggie went ta tha pharmacy an' I went ta tha Walgreens that was down tha street.

When we finished, we met back at tha truck.

"I got everythin' daddy had on the list and whatever else I thought we could use. What did you find?"

I showed 'er tha stuff I found. Hershel said ta try ta find some juice an' any baby stuff an' any medicine tha store may have.

It was well after dark when we started back towards tha prison.

I drove an' Maggie jus' watched tha road 'til we passed through tha town we'd stopped at earlier that day.

"I'm sorry, Daryl."

I grunted. I's too worried 'bout my boy ta deal with 'er shit.

"Daryl, you need to listen to me."

I acknowledged 'er but I still didn't wanna talk.

"I know I've said it before but I'm gonna try to deal with my anger differently. I can't keep takin' it on you or Beth. You both deserve better and I can see how much you love Wyatt."

"Then why tha fuck ya actin' like this?"

She shrugged, "It's...it's somethin' I'd better tell Beth about first."

What tha fuck?! I fuckin' swear she's doin' this shit ta make me give 'em a reason ta make me an' Merle leave.

* * *

**Beth** -

I've been tryin' everythin' to get Wyatt to calm down but nothin's workin'.

His cryin' is gettin' worse and now he has a slight cough.

"Bethie," daddy spoke quietly, "follow me."

I followed daddy to a small room where Carol was with several large pots of steaming water.

"We're gonna try this," daddy said as Carol took Wyatt from me, "Elizabeth, go lie down for bit and rest. We'll bring him straight to you when we're finished."

I nodded and walked back to my cell.

"Hey."

I looked up at Sasha, "Hi."

"I brought you this book. Ty found it in the library."

I looked at the faded cover but couldn't make out what it said.

"It's a book of hymns," Sasha said.

"Oh, thank you," I tried to smile but I couldn't.

"Don't worry, Beth. He'll be fine. When Maggie and Daryl get back, he'll get better."

I simply nodded and she left. I set the book down and got on my knees and prayed.

It wasn't long after that when Carol brought Wyatt to me.

"Your dad is getting his medical kit. He'll be in here shortly. Would you like for me to sit with you?"

"No ma'am."

Daddy came in and check Wyatt but he wasn't any better.

I tried not to cry so he wouldn't get any louder.

I was beginnin' to think Maggie and Daryl wouldn't make it back when Daryl came runnin' into the cell.

His eyes went to Wyatt in my arms and he rushed to us.

Wyatt wiggled in Daryl's arms but gave up.

"He's tired," daddy said.

Daryl sat down on the bed and daddy sat next to him.

Daddy took out a bottle of medicine and filled the syringe.

I turned away when I heard daddy tell Daryl not to let him move.

* * *

**Daryl** -

Wyatt screamed an' tried 'is best ta get away from me an' Hershel but I held him as tight as I could without hurtin' 'im.

"Now, you both need to keep an eye on him. In four hours, we'll give him somethin' else," Hershel told us, "If he still has a fever in the mornin', we'll administer an IV. "

It took 'bout an hour fer Wyatt ta calm down an' when he did, he yawned an' Beth let out a sigh.

I handed 'im ta 'er. "I'll be back in a minute," I told 'er 'fore I left.

I went ta talk ta Merle an' then I talked ta Rick. After makin' sure my watch was covered, I went back ta Beth's cell.

She was sittin' there rockin' an' singin' ta 'im.

_"All through the night_

_I'll be watching over you_

_And all through the night_

_I'll be standing over you_

_And through bad dreams, I'll be right there baby holding your hand, telling you everything's going to be alright,_

_When you cry, I'll be there baby telling you were never nothing less than beautiful, So don't you worry, I'm your angel standing by"_

_["Angel Standing By" by Jewel]_

He had finally settled down enough he wasn't cryin'. He had 'is thumb in 'is mouth an' 'is eyes closed.

Beth eased 'im inta my arms an' I bounced 'im while she got ready fer bed. She crawled over 'til she was against the wall an' told me ta lay Wyatt beside 'er.

I watched 'em both sleep 'til Hershel came in ta give 'im some more medicine.

We didn't wake Beth up.

"I think it would best if you stayed in here tonight," Hershel quietly told me, "I won't give him anythin' else tonight unless he gets worse. I'll leave a thermometer with you so you can check his temperature. If anythin' happens, come get me."

I nodded an' laid down on tha bed with Wyatt between me an' Beth.

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Beth** -

I woke up some time during the night to find Daryl asleep and Wyatt was wigglin' around between us.

I picked him up and laid down on my back with my shoulders touching Daryl's and the wall, then I placed him on my chest and rubbed his back.

He settled his head on my shoulder and after a while, he went back to sleep.

He didn't feel as hot as he had been so I was hopin' the medicine was workin'.

Daryl groaned and rolled over onto his side and draped his arm over me and Wyatt.

It wasn't uncomfortable. It actually made me feel safe. Like nothin' could hurt us and Wyatt was safer than he was before.

* * *

**Daryl** -

Wyatt's been cryin' for 'bout two hours straight.

I took 'im outside so Beth could get some rest.

Hershel gave 'im some more medicine but he's still sick.

Never thought I'd be scared 'bout what could happen 'til now. Don't know what I'd do if it did.

"Daryl!" Maggie called out while runnin' ta me.

"What?"

"Find someone who can watch Wyatt. Daddy needs our help."

Ever'one I could see was busy 'cept one person. He wasn't tha best choice but he seemed alright with Wyatt 'fore.

"Hey Merle. Ya mind keepin' Wyatt for a bit?"

He took 'im elm me without sayin' a word an' I went inside with Maggie.

She led me ta Beth's cell.

"What tha fucks goin' on?" I asked when I saw Hershel in there.

"Beth's sick," Hershel spoke, "she has a fever and she's coughin'. I need you to carry her down to the showers. Maggie and Carol will be along in a minute with hot water. We need to get her fever down and the phlegm out of her chest."

"Ain't there somethin' ya can give 'er?"

"I've already given her medication but we still need to get her fever down. I think she and Wyatt may have pneumonia."

That's jus' what I wanted ta hear. Beth an' Wyatt are both sick.

I carried 'er down ta tha showers an' waited with 'er.

"D..Daryl?"

"Yeah."

"Where's Wyatt?"

"He's with Merle."

She tried ta talk but ended up coughin' an' then she started ta throw up.

When Maggie an' Carol got there, they made me leave tha room while they took care of Beth so I went ta find Merle.

"Hey baby boy," I picked Wyatt up an' held 'im close ta me.

"That boy is a Dixon alright," Merle chuckled, "fuckin' reminds me of you when you was 'is age."

When Wyatt started cryin', I sat down an' rubbed my finger along his gums. I know Hershel said he may have pneumonia but I'll try anythin' ta make 'im feel better.

After Hershel made sure Beth was taken care of, he checked on Wyatt.

Wyatt's fever had gone down but he was still sick an' would be for awhile.

* * *

**Beth** -

"Bethie, Wyatt is doin' much better so he's going to stay will Daryl until you get to feelin' better," daddy told me, "You need to sit up as much as possible. If you lie down, make sure your pillows are propped up. Alright Bethie?"

"Yes sir," it hurt to say that but I managed to get it out before I started coughin'.

I really didn't wanna be left alone but I understood, especially since Wyatt seems to be gettin' better.

I don't wanna take the chance of Wyatt gettin' any sicker and I certainly don't want anyone else to get sick.

I tried to stay awake but I couldn't.

"Beth, ya awake?"

"Huh?" I could barely open my eyes but I could see Daryl was standin' outside my cell.

"I ain't comin' in there," he said, "but I thought ya'd like ta see Wyatt 'fore I took watch."

I stood up and slowly made my way over to them. Of course I didn't get too close.

Wyatt had his head on Daryl's shoulder but he wasn't asleep.

"Goodnight, baby boy," I told him, "I love you."

"Ya hear that? Mama loves ya," Daryl said to him.

* * *

_**-Five days later-** _

**Daryl-**

Beth an' Wyatt are doin' better. Beth still has a lil' cough but it ain't too bad.

What is bad though, is that while they were both sick, we were attached by someone from Woodbury.

Meld said it was their dumbass leader. Call's 'imself 'The Governor'. Turns out he's jus' some psycho on a power trip.

But, Merle knowin' 'im has caused some problems.

Maggie had jus' 'bout accepted Merle inta tha group an' she had finally quit bein' a bitch ta me an' accepted tha fact that I'm Wyatt's dad but now she's throwin' a fit an' tryin' ta gettin' Merle kicked outta tha prison.

It don't help none that he keeps runnin' 'is mouth. He ain't never known when ta shut up.

"Daryl," Rick came up beside me.

"It's yer call," I told 'im.

"No, it ain't. It's everyone's call. This...this Governor wants Merle dead and it looks like he's willin' to do whatever it takes to make sure that happens. We can't risk our safety for him. I'm sorry, Daryl. I know he's your brother but he has to go."

I shrugged, "Well, ya already know I'm goin' with 'im."

"You don't have to, Daryl. This is your home, too."

"I know I don't have ta go but he's my family. Jus' promise me y'all will look after Beth an' Wyatt for me."

Rick nodded an' we both headed inside.

Me an' Merle got our shit outta the cell block an' was ready ta leave but I had ta see my son one last time.

I walked over ta Beth's cell.

* * *

**Beth** -

"Where tha fuck ya think ya goin'?" Daryl asked me when he saw my bags. I only had two. One with a few things for me and Wyatt in case we got sick again and one filled with a bunch of Wyatt's stuff.

"With you," he stared at me and rubbed Wyatt's back.

"I cain't let ya come with me."

He leaned down and kissed Wyatt's head and my cheek.

"Daryl, please! Let us come with you," I cried.

"Why ya wanna come?"

"'Cause...Wyatt needs you and I'm not gonna let you take him without me but I'm not gonna stay here without you. We both need you."

"What's takin' so long lil' brother," Merle said as he walked up to us. He looked at me and the bag I had, "Where ya goin', Sugar?"

"She's comin' with us," Daryl told him.

"Aight then, let's get movin'," Merle walked off and Daryl grabbed my bag.

"Got ever'thin' he'll need?"

"Yeah."

I followed him out to the courtyard where everyone was waiting for Merle to leave.

"Beth, what the hell are you doin'?" Maggie practically screamed.

"You don't want Merle here and Daryl's not stayin' without him and I'm not stayin' without Daryl."

Maggie tried to take Wyatt away from me but Merle grabbed her arm.

"They're family, we'll take care of 'em," he told her.

"No!" She tried to get Wyatt again but threw up her hands when she couldn't.

Daryl had his motorcycle loaded up in the bed of a truck. He climbed into the drivers seat while Merle help me and Wyatt get in. We were squeezed in-between them as Daryl put the truck in drive and pulled up to the gate.

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Beth** -

We've been away from the prison for three weeks now.

I know it's stupid to keep track of the days and maybe I'll eventually stop but for now, it's the only way I can get by.

I miss everyone at the prison. I miss daddy and Judith the most and despite how bad she treated Daryl and Merle, I miss Maggie.

I kinda miss havin' somethin' to do. I mean, I take care of Wyatt but there's not much else I can do now.

Nothin' except sit here on the tailgate with Wyatt and watch Daryl and Merle argue about what to do next and where to go next.

"Da...da," Wyatt was babblin' and chewin' on his fingers, "da...da!"

"Hey lil' man," Daryl leaned over me and picked Wyatt up.

"Where are we goin' now?" I asked him.

"Mhmm," he shrugged but kept his attention on Wyatt.

"Oh...okay, so what are we gonna do?"

"Mhmm," again he shrugged.

"Daryl, we can't keep goin' without a plan. We have Wyatt to think about."

"Ya think I don't know that?!"

He passed Wyatt back to me, "I'ma go huntin'. Y'all stay right with Merle, aight?"

I rolled my eyes but didn't bother askin' him to stay, "Yes, Mr. Dixon."

"I ain't kiddin', Beth."

"I know, Daryl. Jus'...just hurry back."

He nodded once and leaned down to kiss Wyatt's head, "Love ya, lil' man."

Wyatt looked at Daryl and started babblin' again, "Da...da."

Daryl put his hand on my leg as he leaned down, "If Merle tells ya ta run, ya do it. Run towards me, aight?"

I nodded.

"I ain't gon' let nothin' happen ta y'all an' neither is Merle," he told me for the hundredth time before he kissed my cheek.

I don't really know if he's tryin' to convince me or himself that he can protect us but he keeps tellin' me that. I've even heard him tellin' Wyatt the same thing.

After Daryl headed into the woods, Merle came over to us.

"Is someone...is the Governor followin' us or somethin'?" I asked him.

"I ain't seen nothin' ta say he is. Why ya askin'?"

"'Cause of him," I said as I pulled Wyatt into my lap, "and the way Daryl is actin'."

He chuckled, "C'mon now, don't let baby brother get to ya. Ain't nothin' ta worry 'bout 'cept how big a pus..." I cut my eyes at Merle and he laughed, "Darylina's jus' worryin' is all."

Merle started goin' through some of the cars that were on the side of the road while I just sat there with Wyatt.

I love him more than anythin' and I don't regret choosin' to leave with Daryl and Merle over the prison and my family but I wish I was there.

I cput my arms around Wyatt and closed my eyes. I usually daydream about the farm and my life before but to my surprise, I was picturing the prison and watchin' Wyatt grow up there.

I had to laugh a little to myself. Who would've thought I'd be wantin' to raise my son in a prison?

Wyatt was standin' in my lap, pullin' on my hair when he started bouncin'.

"Da...da...da...da."

I opened my eyes and turned around.

"Get in tha truck!" Dark yelled.

I grabbed Wyatt and climbed into the cab while Daryl and Merle fought off a few walkers.

As soon as they were in the truck, Daryl started it and we took off.

"What tha hell's goin' on, Darylina?"

Daryl mumbled somethin' but neither one of them said anythin' else.

* * *

**Daryl** -

What tha fuck was I supposed ta say? I knew this was a fuckin' mistake.

I let Beth talk me inta lettin' 'em come with us. Not that I don't want 'em 'ere, it jus' ain't safe.

I'ma have ta talk ta Merle an' make 'im listen next time we stop an' Beth ain't 'round us.

Don't need 'er worryin' none 'bout tha shit that's goin' on.

Rick had been right, the Governor was after Merle an' he wasn't gon' let 'im get away so easily.

I looked over ta see Beth an' Wyatt were asleep an' so was Merle.

I's pissed at myself fer puttin' both of 'em in this situation when slammed my hand down on tha steerin' wheel.

Beth jerked awake but Wyatt stayed asleep in 'er arms.

"Where we goin'?" She asked sleepily.

"Don't know," I mumbled.

She shifted Wyatt in 'er arms an' scooted closer ta me.

"Daryl," she whispered an' rested 'er hand on my leg, "whatever is goin' on, you don't have to keep it from me."

"It ain't nothin'."

"Alright. If you say so," she shifted Wyatt again, "you want me to drive?"

"Hell naw. I ain't lettin' ya drive."

She huffed but didn't say anythin' else as I turned off tha road we was on an' inta a roadside park.

"What're we doin' here?"

"Gotta take a piss."

There was a map by one of tha tables so I took a look at it.

I knew where we'd be goin' next but I wasn't gon' tell Beth or Merle.

I started back ta tha truck but Beth was standin' outside of it with Wyatt layin' in tha seat.

"What's wrong with 'im?" I asked 'er.

"He needed his diaper changed and he's hungry."

I dug through one of our bags an' found 'im one of tha last jars of baby food we had.

"Can you feed him?" Beth asked me.

"Sure."

When I picked 'im up, she started walkin' away.

"Where tha hell ya goin', Beth?"

"Where do you think?!"

"Wait a minute," I told 'er. I reached over an' shoved Merle 'til he was awake.

"What tha fuck, Darylina?"

"Need ya ta watch Wyatt fer a minute. Gotta go with Beth."

"Yeah, yeah. Hand tha kid over," he mumbled an' took Wyatt.

While Beth did 'er business, I tried ta think of a plan. It's gon' take us at least two days ta get ta the next town an' three more 'til we're where I think we could be safe fer a while.

We've been tryin' ta syphon gas outta every car we see so we should have enough ta get where we're goin' but after that, I ain't got no fuckin' idea what we're gon' do.

"Ya finished?" I called out ta Beth.

I got 'er answer when she slipped 'er arms 'round my waist from behind.

* * *

**Beth** -

I know Daryl's tryin' to keep us safe but he needs to relax a little and maybe spend a little more time with Wyatt and a little less time worryin'.

"You need to relax, Daryl. We've been away from the prison for three weeks. Don't ya think we can rest for a few days?"

He shrugged, tugged at my hand and started to walk away, "C'mon. We gotta get on tha road," he said.

"No, we don't," I pulled him back to me, "tell me where we're goin' and I'll drive. You need a break, Daryl. Let me help you."

"I don't need no break. Now let's go. Merle's probably drivin' Wyatt crazy."

I shook my head and grabbed his hand.

"C'mon. You can take a little break. I'm sure they'll be fine. They're Dixon's, ain't they?"

I made Daryl sit on a bench nearby that was hidden by a tree and shadows .

"Talk," I told him.

He rubbed his face ad sighed.

"Tha Governor's after us. Think he was followin' us."

"That's why we're gettin' as far away from the prison as we can?"

"Yeah," he tilted his head back, "shouldn't have let y'all come with us."

"If he's lookin' for us, what makes you think he won't attack the prison?"

"Ain't nothin' makin' me think he won't. He's a fuckin' psycho but it was better fer ever'one there if Merle wasn't 'round."

I let out a sigh. He didn't just mean they would be better off with Merle gone because of the Governor, he meant it because of Maggie too.

I wish I knew what her problem was.

I looked over at Daryl and he still had his head tilted back but now his eyes were closed.

"Daryl?" I whispered, not wanting to wake him if he was sleepin'.

He didn't answer but I could tell he wasn't asleep.

I was gonna let him rest there while I went to get Wyatt but as I got up, he grabbed me around my waist and pulled me down onto the bench with him.

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Daryl** -

When we got ta where we were goin', I parked tha truck in tha woods down tha street.

This place didn't look like it had been picked over much. Guess no one wanted ta come all the way out 'ere, probably didn't think there was much out 'ere worth takin'.

Me an' Merle had our bags an' Beth had Wyatt wrapped up in a blanket.

"Where are we?" she asked when we started walkin' down tha dirt road.

I saw tha way she looked at me when I didn't answer 'er.

We walked through a few of tha houses, gettin' whatever we could an' Beth squealed when she found a baby's room and a shit load of formula an' food. We packed ever'thin' up but decided we'd stay there fer night.

Merle took watch an' Beth sat in tha chair next ta the crib readin' somethin' ta Wyatt.

"I'd give anythin' to be able to have everythin' like this for him," she said, lookin' up from the book.

"Me too. But don't get too comfortable."

I walked over an' looked down at Wyatt in tha crib. He was gettin' sleepy but he wasn't fussy like he usually was.

"Daryl," Beth walked up next ta me, "How long are we stayin' here and where are we goin' next?"

"Jus' stayin' 'ere a few days ta rest, then we're headed down ta Florida."

* * *

 **Beth** -

I wasn't sure why we were goin' to Florida but I trust Daryl. If he thinks it's safe down there or anywhere really, I trust him.

Wyatt finally went to sleep without fightin' it.

Daryl and I went into the room that was connected to that one.

I sat down on the bed while he stood in the doorway starin' at the crib.

"Daryl?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you believe everythin' happens for a reason?"

He turned around and shrugged, "Naw."

"Well, I do. There wass a reason I didn't tell you about Wyatt. Just like there was reason you were with Rick's group and a reason y'all ended up at our farm."

"Yeah," he walked over to the bed and sat down, "an' that reason was 'cause Carl got shot."

"That's...that's not what I mean, Daryl."

He looked at me confused. "What'd ya mean then?"

"I mean, if I had of told you about Wyatt before the world went to hell, I don't think you would've been around. I don't...I'm not tryin' to say you don't care or wouldn't have cared but I believe the reason you ended up at the farm is because Wyatt didn't need you then, he needs you now. We both do," I took a deep breath, "if y'all hadn't ended up at our farm, we wouldn't be here. Me, Wyatt, daddy, Maggie, we all would've ended up...none of us would be alive."

He stared at me for the longest time but it didn't make me uncomfortable.

I was surprised when he suddenly pulled me into a kiss and laid me back on the bed.

"Ya both need me?" he asked when he pulled away.

"We do."

* * *

 **Daryl** -

I woke up ta Wyatt cryin' an' Beth wrapped in my arms an' a sheet.

I eased away from 'er an' put my jeans on 'fore I went ta get Wyatt.

I stopped in tha doorway after I got 'im an' stared at Beth.

"Fuck!"

I realized I had my son in my arms an' 'is mama was in tha bed.

I ain't never wanted nothin' like this 'fore but now I wish I could have it ever'day.

"Language, Dixon."

Beth had gotten up an' put 'er clothes on. She was sittin' on tha bed smilin'.

"Why ya smilin' like that?"

"Mhmm," she shrugged, "he looks like you."

I passed Wyatt over ta 'er an' kissed 'is cheek.

"I'ma go take watch so Merle can get some sleep," I told 'er.

She nodded an' looked down at Wyatt.

"Hey, what happened last night, ain't tha last time. I meant what I told ya, Beth."

She smiled at me again.

* * *

 **Beth** -

I fed Wyatt and everythin' before I went to see what we had to eat.

We didn't have much but a little somethin' was better than nothin'.

I opened a can of pears and ate a few while watchin' Wyatt playin' on the floor.

When I started hummin', he crawled over to me and giggled.

"Hey baby boy," I picked him up, "you want mama to sing for you?"

He giggled again and reached for my necklace.

_"Where have all the good men gone And where are all the gods? Where's the street-wise Hercules To fight the rising odds? Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed? Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need_

_I need a hero I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast And he's gotta be fresh from the fight I need a hero I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light He's gotta be sure, he's gotta be soon And he's gotta be larger than life, larger than life_

_Somewhere after midnight In my wildest fantasies Somewhere just beyond my reach There's someone reaching back for me Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat Isn't there a superman to sweep me off my feet?_

_I need a hero I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast And he's gotta be fresh from the fight I need a hero I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light He's gotta be sure, he's gotta be soon And he's gotta be larger than life_

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above Out where the lightning splits the sea I could swear that there's someone somewhere watching me Through the wind and the chill and the rain And the storm and the raging flood Oh, his approach is like a fire in my blood_

_I'll meet a hero And then we'll dance 'til the morning light Dreaming, he'll lead me Held tight, Tonight's the night_

_I need a hero I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast And he's gotta be fresh from the fight I need a hero I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light He's gotta be sure, he's gotta be soon And he's gotta be larger than life, larger than life."_

Wyatt had closed his eyes halfway through the song but I knew he wouldn't go to sleep until Daryl was close so I went towards the livin' room but stopped when I heard Daryl and Merle talkin'.

"Ya need ta get 'er an' tha kid outta 'ere," Merle told Daryl.

"We ain't leavin' without ya."

Merle mumbled somethin' but I couldn't make out any of what he said.

"What tha hell d'ya say?" There was anger in Daryl's voice.

"I said, I knew 'bout tha kid," Merle repeated, "she came lookin' for ya. I told 'er ta get lost. Ya didn't need that shit."

I turned back towards the bedroom when they started cussin' each other and when I shut the door, I could hear them fightin'.

Not ten minutes later, I heard a truck pull up outside and Daryl came into the room.

"Make sure ya got our shit together," he shouted.

"We're leavin'?"

"Yeah," he started throwin' things into a bag.

"Where are we goin'?"

"Back ta tha prison."

"We're goin' back?!" I couldn't believe it. I was actually kind of happy we were goin' back. I've missed everyone.

"We're goin' back but he ain't," he motioned towards the livin' room.

Was he really going to leave Merle here? For the Governor to find?

He grabbed our bags and headed out to the truck, I followed with Wyatt.

"You can't be serious, Daryl. He's your brother!"

"Get in," was all he said.

He didn't bother to look back as we pulled away but I did. Merle was standin there watchin' us leave.

I felt bad for him but I didn't understand why we were just leavin' him there. By the look on Daryl's face, I knew he wouldn't tell me exactly why.

We drove for about an hour before either of us spoke.

"Ya chose me an' Merle over yer family an' tha prison," he said.

"Yeah?"

"I chose you an' Wyatt."


	24. Chapter 24

**Beth** -

We had been in the truck for two days, only stopping when necessary.

Daryl didn't let me drive at all. I knew he was probably exhausted but he never showed it.

Wyatt was asleep in my lap. I had just closed my eyes when I was jerked forward, my head hit the dash and Wyatt woke up screamin' and cryin'.

* * *

 **Daryl** -

I wasn't 'bout ta let Beth drive. It wasn't that I didn't trust 'er, I jus' wanted ta know that I wouldn't have ta worry 'bout 'er an' Wyatt. They was safe in tha seat next ta me.

I dozed off for a second but I snapped out of it.

Wyatt was screamin' an' cryin' an' Beth as cryin' too but she was tryin' ta calm 'im down.

Tha truck swerved but I must've over corrected it 'cause we flipped an' rolled 'fore we crashed into a tree.

We were upright when we hit tha tree but there was no way we'd be able ta see how bad tha damage was 'til mornin'.

I couldn't move but I had to.

Next thing I knew, ever'thin' went black.

Tha sun had started comin' up when I woke up several hours later.

I managed ta get my head turned towards the passenger side.

Beth an' Wyatt were both covered in blood, neither one of 'em was movin'. Beth's arms were 'round Wyatt an' he was clingin' to 'er shirt but they wasn't movin'. Didn't even look like they was breathin'.

"Beth?"

No answer.

I ain't sure how but somehow I got myself over to 'em.

I pried Wyatt out of Beth's arms, he was still breathin', they both were.

I grabbed my rag an' soaked it with water an' cleaned 'is face an' any cuts I could see.

"C'mon baby boy. Wake up fer daddy."

Beth wouldn't wake up but Wyatt eventually did.

Ain't nothin' ever made me as happy as I was when he opened 'is eyes.

I sat there with 'em fer hours. Found myself prayin' Beth would wake up an' they'd both be okay.

I jus' 'bout jumped outta my skin when she moaned.

"Beth?"

Another moan.

She could only open one eye but I didn't care. They were both alive an' that's all that mattered.

I almost killed 'em.

Ain't no tellin' how bad they're actually hurt. It could be worse than what I see.

* * *

 **Beth** -

I opened my eyes to see nothin' but trees above me.

I could hear Wyatt babbling close by.

Daryl moved over to me, lifting my head and pressing a bottle of water to my lips. My throat was extremely dry.

He helped me sit up and then raised my shirt a little.

"Tell me if this hurts, aight?"

I winced when he ran his fingers over the bruise on my stomach.

"I don't think nothin's broke," he mumbled.

"What happened?"

He rubbed his hand across his face, "Fell asleep, coulda killed you an' Wyatt."

"We're fine, Daryl, although I am sore."

Wyatt crawled into Daryl's lap. His face was a little scratched up but he was happy and bouncing.

"How are we gonna get back to the prison?"

"I got a truck runnin'. It's jus' a lil' Ranger so we ain't gon' be able ta carry a lot of shit with us."

"Wait, you got a truck runnin'? How long was I out?"

"Two days. Got ever'thin' we need packed into it. Think ya can walk?"

I nodded as Daryl stood up. He held onto Wyatt while he helped me up.

It was a slow walk to the truck but at least we'd have a way to get back to the prison, back to our family.

* * *

 **Daryl** -

Wyatt had 'is head on my shoulder 'til we were almost ta tha truck. Fer some reason he raised up an' clapped 'is hands together.

"Da..da."

"Hold on, lil' man, we're almost there."

I heard somethin' snap in tha woods, it was too close fer comfort so I passed Wyatt off ta Beth.

"Get in tha truck."

She tried ta run but she wasn't fast enough.

A walker lunged at 'er an' she dropped ta tha ground with Wyatt under 'er.

"Beth!"

There were too many.


	25. Chapter 25

**Beth** -

The walker was comin' right at us and I couldn't stop it. All I could do was put myself between it and Wyatt so I dropped to the ground with him tucked underneath me.

He was cryin' and I was whispering to him, hoping that would calm him down so there wouldn't be any more attention drawn to us.

My eyes were squeezed shut when I felt the walker grab at my shirt. Then my cries joined Wyatt.

Before I knew it, there was a crunching sound and then a gush of somethin' slimy on my back then I was bein' pulled off the ground.

* * *

**Daryl** -

I was tryin' ta get ta Wyatt an' Beth but there was more than a few walkers 'tween me an' them.

When I got tha last one taken care of an' was 'bout ta go towards them, I saw Merle drive 'is blade through tha skull of tha walker that was on top of Beth.

I ran over an' pulled off of tha ground. She had Wyatt pressed against 'er chest, both of 'em were cryin'.

"How'd ya find us?" I asked Merle.

"Wasn't that hard. I followed tha trail of diapers y'all left."

I walked away from 'im an' helped Beth an' Wyatt ta tha truck.

"Hey baby brother, ya might wanna check yer woman fer scratches an' shit. I'll watch tha kid for ya."

After I checked Beth fer scratches, we got back on tha road. None of us was talkin'.

"Ya might wanna try ta stay away from tha roads," Merle mumbled.

I's thankful he didn't ask questions 'bout what happened ta tha truck we was in or why Wyatt an' Beth was all cut up. I really didn't feel like puttin' up with 'is shit.

We had ta stop 'bout five hours later an' Beth insisted she or Merle should driver for a while. Merle ended up volunteerin' fer that.

I's surprised that after all tha shit that's happened in tha last few days, Wyatt didn't seemed bother by none of it. He was happy an' movin' back an' forth 'tween me an' Beth.

I sure as hell ain't one fer holdin' hands but I held Beth's when she reached fer mine an' gave me a small smile. Guess I figured she'd be pissed at me fer almost killin' 'er an' Wyatt an' then lettin' a walker get too close to 'em, almost killin' em.

* * *

_**-Five days later-** _

**Beth** -

Daryl had gone huntin' a few days ago and found a little cabin for us to stay in. There were several more close by, I guess it was probably a part of some kind of campground or somethin' but it was better than sleepin' in the truck and Wyatt had the floor he could play on.

After all of the stories I've heard about Daryl and how I've seen him act, I find it funny and nice that at night he sleeps with his arm over me and Wyatt, like he's doin' now.

I know Daryl said he doesn't hate me or anythin' for not tellin' him about Wyatt but it still bothers me that I lied to him about it. Seein' how he is with Wyatt and how much he loves him, I can't help but hate myself for makin' them both miss out on a lot of time together. But that doesn't seem to be bothering either of them. Wyatt loves his daddy and Daryl actually smiles when he's around Wyatt.

* * *

**Daryl** -

I felt Beth movin' 'round but I didn't know if she was asleep or not so I raised my head up an' saw 'er eyes were open.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey," I groaned an' rolled onto my back with Wyatt still tucked in beside me.

"Why are ya still awake?" I asked.

"Couldn't sleep. I've been thinkin' about the prison and seein' everyone again," she sighed, "and...I've been thinkin' about what you said the other night when we were at that house, after we...you know."

"Yeah."

I's thinkin' 'bout it too. Merle would've punched me an' called me a fuckin' pussy if he had of heard what I said to 'er.

Fuckin' told 'er I wanted us ta be a family, a real family not whatever tha fuck we were. Told 'er tha only family I've ever had is Merle an' I never thought I'd want a kid, wife or none of that but I do now. With her an' Wyatt.

She leaned over Wyatt an' whispered in my ear, "I want that, too."

I looked up at 'er, she was bitin' 'er bottom lip.

"Ya sure?"

She was 'bout ta say somethin' when Wyatt woke up.

"Damn," she said under her breath.

"What?"

She smiled, looked at me an' then Wyatt an' started gigglin'.

"Nothin'. Just I know I've said Wyatt looks like you and all but he acts like you, too. Dixon's mark their kids, don't they?"

* * *

**Beth** -

Daryl shook his head and smirked but I swear it's true. Both Daryl and Wyatt are grumpy when they wake up and Wyatt's adopted Daryl's habit of stickin' his thumb in his mouth, though he doesn't bit his nail like his daddy.

I laid back down and watched them.

"Da...da," Wyatt started babbling to Daryl and he listened like he understood everythin'.

"That's not fair," I said, "you need to teach him how to say mama."

"I have been," Daryl half laughed and sat up with Wyatt in his lap.

"C'mon baby boy, say mama," Daryl pointed at me,"Mama."

Wyatt laughed and pointed at me too but didn't say 'mama'. It still made me smile.

Why can't we have this everyday? I'd give anythin' to have time like this without havin' to worry about walkers, the Governor or whatever else there is.

The rest of the day drug on and I found myself becoming scared. I was afraid that something bad was going to happen to us. Just when things look like they're getting better, they take a turn for the worst.

Being slightly scared didn't help when I felt someone's arms slide around my waist. I didn't register it as Daryl at first so I screamed.

* * *

**Daryl** -

"Damn, ya tryin' ta draw attention to us?"

She looked at me in shock 'fore she hit my arm, "You scared me! Don't do that again!"

"Well damn, ya didn't see that Wyatt wasn't scared?"

"No," she picked 'im up off tha floor an' sat down next ta me, "how was watch?"

"Ain't nothin' new. I's talkin' ta Merle though, think we may head out early in tha mornin'."

"Well then, you need to rest."

She moved so I could stretch out on tha bed then she put Wyatt down next ta me.

"I'm gonna see what we have to eat," she said 'fore she walked outta tha room.

Wyatt fell asleep on my chest an' I wasn't far behind 'im.

* * *

**Beth** -

Wyatt and Daryl were sleepin' and I was bored so I decided to talk to Merle.

_I know. Big mistake!_

"What tha fuck ya want?" he growled.

I shrugged, "I'm just bored. Thought maybe we could talk."

He snorted, "Ya fuckin' bored 'cause ya been playin' goddamn house with Darylina."

"What is your problem, Merle?"

"Ya wanna know what tha fuck my problem is? It's you!"

I knew my mouth had fallen open but I wasn't able to close it. I was stunned to say the least.

His problem is me?!

I shook my head to clear it. "Me? What did I do to you?"

"Darylina left me ta fuckin' die 'cause of you an' that kid."

"If I'm not mistaken you are the one who told him you knew about Wyatt. Not me. I promised you I wouldn't so don't put your problems on me, Merle. You're a grown ass man!"

Merle mumbled somethin' that sounded like "stupid bitch" then he walked off the porch and into the tree line.

I turned to go back inside and found Daryl standin' there.

"What's his problem?" I asked.

"He found a bottle of whiskey in one of the other cabins."

Well, that's great. I rolled my eyes and walked by Daryl. We just need to make it through the next few days without any problems and then we'll be home.

 


	26. Chapter 26

**Daryl** -

We had to hole up in tha cabin for a few days longer than we had planned when a herd of walkers came through. It took them two days ta finally clear out an' they seemed ta have taken all tha game with 'em.

I left Merle at tha cabin ta keep watch over Beth an' Wyatt while I hunted. It's usually tha quiet I like when out in tha woods but there's somethin' 'bout this silence that I don't like. It's too damn quiet, even for huntin'.

Since I wasn't seein' nothin' an' it was startin' ta get dark, I headed back ta tha cabin.

* * *

**Beth** -

I could hear Daryl screamin' out for me as I was shoved into a car. I couldn't see who it was because they had covered my head with something but they had taken Wyatt away from me and they couldn't get him to stop cryin'. I wanted to scream for Daryl but I couldn't, I felt like I was choking. I couldn't even find my voice long enough to tell Wyatt that I was there and I wouldn't leave him.

I heard a smack and then Wyatt's cries grew louder.

"Please don't hurt him," I cried out. "Just give him to me, please."

"Give her the damn kid. Maybe it'll shut them both up," someone said.

I felt Wyatt's weight on my lap then his little hands pullin' at my shirt and hair. I held him close to me and tried to soothe him but he kept whimpering.

I'm not sure how long we were in the car but it felt like forever.

* * *

**Daryl** -

"C'mon Merle! We ain't got all day!" I yelled at Merle while I kept walkin'.

Those assholes who took Wyatt an' Beth slashed tha tires on. The truck so we had ta leave ever'thin' an' walk. Ain't neither one of sure how far we got 'til we reach the prison but we ain't stoppin' 'til we get there.

"Don't get yer panties in a twist, baby brother. I'm comin'."

Merle was movin' a lil' slower now 'cause he'd been drunk when Beth an' Wyatt were taken. He said he was only able ta get in a few good hits but that was it. They beat tha shit out of 'im but I ain't 'bout ta take pity on 'im an' slow down any.

* * *

**Beth** -

"Get on your knees! Now!" The guy behind me shoved a gun against the side of my head until I gave in and got on my knees.

They had taken the blindfold off and had tied my legs and wrists together. They laid Wyatt in a box next to me. Poor baby had cried himself to sleep.

"What do y'all want from me?" I asked, tryin' not to show that I was afraid of what their answer would be.

The men in the room just laughed and smiled at me until the door opened.

My heart began to race when a man with an eye patch stepped into the room and though I had never met him before, I knew exactly who he was.

* * *

**Daryl** -

"Hey! Somebody! Open tha damn gate!" I shouted as we ran towards tha prison an' tried ta dodge tha walkers.

I saw Glenn run out of tha guard tower ta tha gate with Michonne behind 'im.

We barely made it in.

"What the hell's goin' on?" Rick asked as he ran towards us.

Glenn an' Michonne stepped out of tha way as he got closer.

"Tha Governor took Beth an' Wyatt!" I told 'im.

"What?" He held up his hands before I could say anythin'. "Just come inside."

Glenn an' Michonne went back ta their watch while me an' Merle followed Rick.

When we got inside, Hershel was tha first one ta come into tha common room.

He tried not ta show anythin' but I saw tha fear in his eyes when he saw me an' Merle an' Beth an' Wyatt weren't with us.

"Now, what's goin' on?" Rick asked.

"Some of tha governors men was followin' us," Merle spoke up. "They got to us when we had ta hole up in a cabin for a few days on our way back here."

"How long ago was that?" Hershel asked.

"'Bout a week ago," I replied.

"We had ta walk here," Merle said. "They slashed tha tires on tha truck we had."

"They beat tha shit out of Merle while I was out huntin'," I added.

"Why were they following y'all?" Maggie asked from tha doorway of tha cell block.

"My first guess was that they wanted ta hurt Merle," I told her.

"But they didn't just want to do that," Rick interrupted. "The Governor wanted us to hand over Michonne in exchange for him not attackin' us again."

Merle groaned beside me.

"Fuck. They're usin' Beth an' Wyatt as collateral." I clenched my fists an' tried not ta think 'bout them hurtin' Wyatt an' Beth but it wasn't helpin'.

"I say we hand over tha Nubian Queen for tha girl an' kid," Merle said. "They're our family, not that bitch."

"She's family now, too," Hershel added. "We need a plan to get Bethie and Wyatt back."

"We don't have long to come up with one but we do need to try," Rick said. "The Governor wanted to meet at noon tomorrow. If we were to bring him Michonne, there's no guarantee he'll let Beth and Wyatt go."

"We gotta do somethin'. I ain't losin' my kid or Beth," I shouted.

"Daryl, we will get them back somehow."

* * *

**Merle** -

These sons of bitches ain't got tha balls ta do what needs ta be done.

If handin' over that black bitch is what it takes ta get my baby brothers girl an' kid back, I don't see why tha fuck they're hesitatin' ta do it. Thought they meant more ta these fuckers than they do.

"Merle, ya got ta apologize an' make things right with ever'one," baby brother said.

"Ain't gon' do no good."

"Yeah, it will. They'll let ya stay here if ya do. Ya gotta show 'em ya ain't like you was."

"Ya gotta be fuckin' kiddin' me. They won't hand over Michonne ta get yer kid back an' you're in here tryin' ta get me to apologize fer somethin' they ain't gon' forgive anyway. Thought blood meant somethin' to ya, baby brother."

"It does! But we cain't jus' go bustin' in like fuckin' John Wayne. That'll get Wyatt an' Beth killed an' like Rick said, there's no guarantee they'll give 'em back jus' 'cause we give 'em Michonne."

"So, you're listenin' ta Officer Friendly 'stead of takin' care of yer family? You ain't nothin' but a pussy, boy!"

He shoved me away from 'im then took a step back. "Why do you fuckin' care anyways? You're tha one that kept me from seein' my son! Ya didn't give a shit then so don't act like ya do now!"

* * *

**Daryl** -

We got a plan set up.

Me, Rick, Michonne an' Glenn was gon' go ta tha meetin' place early an' see if tha Governor an' his men were settin' up a trap an' if Beth an' Wyatt were really with 'em but when we got ready ta go this mornin', we couldn't find Michonne an' Merle was missin' too. Didn't take a genius ta figure out what had happened, 'specially after tha way Merle was talkin' last night.

"If he gets Beth and Wyatt killed, it's on you," Maggie said ta me.

"We ain't startin' this shit again, are we?" I asked.

"No," she held 'er hands up. "I know I was wring for treatin' you the way I did. I had no right to do that but Merle, I hae every right to hate him. All I'm sayin' is, if they don't make it, it's on you because he's your brother and you should've kept an eye on him."

* * *

**Beth** -

They let me hold Wyatt while they escorted me out of wherever I was to a car and then into another building but as soon as we were inside, they took him from me again.

I struggled against my restraints and tried not to panic every time I heard a noise.

Back at the prison, when Daryl was teachin' me how to protect myself, he had tied me up and showed me how to get free. I was tryin' to remember everythin' he had showed me. One thing I remember is that I just have to stay calm or I'd make the ropes tighter.

I had almost managed to get one of my hands free when I heard a horn blowin' and music blarin'. The next thing I heard, other than the moans of the walkers, were gunshots, loud music and screamin'.

The next thing I knew, someone was lifting me up off the floor. I tried my best to fight them off but then I felt their lips against my ear.

"Hold on, Sugar. I'ma get y'all outta here."

"Merle?" I whispered as he worked on my restraints.

"Yep. Jus' be quiet."

"Where...where's Wyatt? Is Daryl with you?"

"I got 'im an' naw, baby brother ain't with me."

The next thing I remember was Merle was shoving Wyatt into my arms and standin' in front of us, shielding us from the men who had just walked in.

I grabbed the back of his shirt and held it tight while he argued with the men. Then Wyatt started cryin' and there was a snarling sound and a tug on my arm. I turned around and came face to face with a walker. I tried to scream but I couldn't, then suddenly I was on the floor, while Merle fought of the walker.

That's when they attacked him. All I could do was hold on to Wyatt as the kicked and hit Merle.

"You leave him to me!" I heard a man shout.

I knew right away that it was the Governor.

"Run. Get outta here," Merle yelled at me before the Governor grabbed him.

I was frozen in place watchin' him and Merle fight. I buried my head against Wyatt while they fought and the Governor bit off two of Merle's fingers. Just the sound of that and Merle screamin' had my stomach turning so I turned away from Wyatt and threw up.

"I ain't gonna beg. I ain't begging you," I heard Merle say.

"No," the Governor replied and then another gunshot.

I didn't have to look up to know what had happened.

I heard his footsteps comin' closer to us and even thought my mind was screamin' for me to run, I didn't.

I shivered when I felt him run his fingers threw my hair then he grabbed a fist full and jerked my head up and put the barrel of the gun against Wyatt's head.

"I should kill you, both of you," he said. "But I won't. You're going to go back to the prison and tell Rick that I'm coming for him, for all of you."

He put his gun back in the holster on his hip and walked away, stopping and turning back around before he reached the door and sayin', "And next time, I'm keeping you."

My eyes closed when I heard the door open and his footsteps disappear.

Once I thought everyone was gone, I sat Wyatt down and crawled over to Merle.

"Merle," I whispered and shook him. "C'mon, Merle." I said as I felt around for a pulse.

He was gone and I knew he'd turn but I just sat there starin' at him until Wyatt started cryin'.

I picked Wyatt up and walked out of the building but there were too many walkers for me to try to make it through so I slipped into another building and sat down against the door, rocking Wyatt to try to calm him down.

It must have been several hours later when I heard something other than the moaning and sounds of the walkers eating.

There was a growling sound, no doubt from a walker, and a whimpering sound.

I stood and held Wyatt tightly as I looked out of one of the windows. There wasn't very many walkers around so I decided to take my chance and make a run for it.

What I saw when I came around the corner of the building had me falling to my knees and cryin'.

Merle had turned and was now eating someone but he looked up from his meal and stood.

My eyes widened when I saw him walking towards Daryl but I didn't move.

Daryl shoved him away a few times before plunging his knife into Merle's shoulder and shoving him to the ground. Daryl buried his knife into Merle's skull repeatedly then he fell onto his back, cryin'.

"Daryl?" I called out as quietly as possible as I approached him.

He opened his eyes and reached out for us as I knelt down beside him and he wrapped his arms around us.

* * *

**Daryl** -

I'd jus' stabbed my own brother an' was sure I'd lost my son an' his mama until I heard Beth callin' my name.

I kissed Wyatt's head an' took 'im from Beth as we stood up.

"Did they hurt y'all?"

"No." I saw 'er look over at Merle 'fore she looked back up at me. "He told me to run but I didn't."

I kissed tha side of 'er head an' held 'em both close to me 'fore I picked up my bow an' we started back to tha prison.

"We can't just leave him here," Beth said, lookin' down at Merle.

"It don't matter none. That ain't him " I told 'er.

She jus' looked at me an' handed Wyatt to me. I watched 'er walk over to another walker an' pull it's coat off then walked over to Merle an' covered 'im with it.

"It does matter," she said after coverin' 'im up. "He may have been an jackass but he mattered."

I shrugged an' started walkin'.

I noticed tha way she kinda stared off an' didn't want ta tell me 'bout what happened when I asked. I figured it was best not ta ask 'er 'til we got back ta tha prison.

After a while, we didn't say more than a few words to each other on our way back to tha prison.

We could hear Rick yell somethin' from tha guard tower then Glenn an' Carl opened tha gate.

"Daryl," Beth tugged on my arm an' looked behind us.

There were at least a dozen walkers comin' up on us.

"Go. They'll have tha gate open when ya get up there," I told 'er an' she took off runnin' as best she could with Wyatt.

* * *

**Beth** -

Michonne helped me inside the gate then rushed out to help Daryl.

"Bethie!" Maggie shouted and ran out to me with daddy and Carol followin' her.

She almost knocked me over when she hugged me but I pushed her away and stepped to the side as Glenn and Carl opened the gates for Daryl and Michonne.

"Bethie, are you alright?" Daddy asked, takin' Wyatt from me and looking him over.

"Yes sir," I muttered and grabbed Daryl's hand, surprised he let me do that in front of everyone but when he looked at me, I understood why.

He was lookin' at me like he lost everythin', which I guess was true because it had just been him and Merle most of their lives.

He shouldered his bow and took Wyatt from daddy and walked past everyone and into the prison.

"Where's Merle?" Carol asked as we all waked into the prison.

I shrugged and walked ahead of them, tryin' to make it inside before they asked more questions.

Daryl was pacing in my old cell, biting his thumb and nervously tapping his other hand on his leg while Wyatt crawled around on the bed and played with a stuffed animal.

When I stepped inside, Daryl rushed over and closed the curtain that was still hanging up then he just stood there starin' at me.

"Dada," Wyatt giggled and clapped his hands together but Daryl didn't move to pick him up so I did and sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to me.

He sat down and reached for Wyatt.

"Do you wan to talk about it?" I asked.

He kissed the top of Wyatt's head and reached over for me.

"Ain't nothin' ta talk 'bout."

"He's your brother, Daryl."

I sighed when he didn't say anythin' more and stood up.

"I'm goin' to go find daddy and Rick and see about us stayin' here."

"Ya think they're gon' turn you an' Wyatt away? They may do it ta me but not y'all."

"That's not what I meant. I wanted to see if there would be any problems with us sharing a cell. The three of us, we are a family, Daryl."

He glanced up at me and then back down at Wyatt.

* * *

**Daryl** -

I'd been layin' down on tha bed with Wyatt after he fell asleep for awhile when I saw a shadow pass by the curtain 'fore it opened up a little.

"Hey. I didn't know he was sleeping," Michonne said an' stepped inside. "Can we talk?"

I shrugged an' sat up. "'Bout what?"

"Merle and what happened."

"Naw. Don't wanna talk 'bout it."

"Daryl, I get why he took me. He wanted to get Beth and Wyatt back for you. He loved you and he loved them. When I got back here, I told Hershel and Rick what Merle was doing. They were willing to let him stay here."

"A lil' late fer that now, huh?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "but he wasn't a bad man. He wasn't the evil man everyone thought he was. All he wanted was to keep his family together. I didn't tell them everything he said but whenever you're ready, I'd like to talk to you and Beth about it. If you're okay with that."

After Michonne left, Beth came back ta get me an' Wyatt, said 'er daddy wanted ta take a look at us ta make sure we was alright.

"Daddy mostly just wants to make sure Wyatt's okay," she said quietly, "but you'll have to help daddy with him."

"What 'bout you?"

"Carol's already looked me over and other than a few cuts and bruises, I'm fine." She stood up on her toes an' kissed my cheek then Wyatt's. "I'll be in the common room with Maggie and Carol if you need anythin'."

Hershel was waitin' in his cell fer us. He didn't say nothin' ta me 'til after he made sure Wyatt was alright.

"He has a few bruises," he said, "but nothin' too bad. He won't remember what happened so there's no harm done there either." Hershel looked up at me an' put 'is hand on my shoulder. "You did right by them, son. So did your brother. What happened didn't have to happen the way it did but we can't change that now. I just need to know that you're goin' to keep bein' there for my daughter and grandson."

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Alright then. You may want to get him something to eat."

Beth was standin' next ta Carol while Maggie stood in front of 'em. I couldn't hear what was bein' said but judgin' by tha way Beth was gripin' tha plate in 'er hands, it wasn't good.

Her eyes darted my way an' she shook 'er head an' walked past Maggie.

"Let's go," she muttered when she reached me an' followed 'er ta tha cell.

She sat tha plate down an' motioned fer me ta hand Wyatt to 'er so she could start feedin' 'im.

"She still talkin' shit?" I asked 'er after awhile.

"Yes and no," she replied without lookin' at me. "She still thinks I'm bein' foolish."

"Hmm. Maybe she's right."

She looked up at me then an' started laughin'.

"Well, that took about five minutes, didn't it?"

* * *

**Beth** -

He stared at me with his eyebrow raised, clearly not understanding what I meant.

"Daryl," I stood up in front of him with Wyatt in my arms, "we're family. Always will be because of him but we won't make it, will we?"

"I ain't gon' let nothin' happen ta y'all."

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

He shrugged and started biting his lip.

Before I had a chance to say somethin', Wyatt started fussin' and Daryl took him from me.

"Go on. I'll finish feedin' 'im," he grunted.

A little while later I was sittin' outside with my back against the prison wall and my knees hugged up to my chest when I heard footsteps.

"I don't want to talk, Maggie."

"I'm not Maggie and you're goin' to talk to me whether you want to or not," Carol said.

Sittin' down next to me, she didn't say anythin' at first but then she sighed and turned to me.

"You and Daryl, y'all need to work out your problems. If not for yourselves, then do it for Wyatt."

"It's hard to work out problems when you don't know what they are."

"What do you think they are?"

"I don't know. It's like he doesn't trust me but I don't blame him for that, I kept Wyatt from him. I thought we were over that but I don't know what else it could be. I knew when...when I saw him after he...after Merle somethin' had changed. On our way here, I kept goin' over the last few weeks and I just...I don't know what I did."

"Well, I'm not going to be much help with this but we can talk about it later. Right now though, we have to get out of here. The Governor will be coming here and we have to do somethin' about it."

After the Governor attacked, everythin' went back to the way it was before.

Before we left, before they found Merle.

Daryl went back to bein' how he was before too. He took care of Wyatt but it seemed to be more of chore to him now. And even though it probably shouldn't have bothered me after everythin' we've had to deal with and are still dealin' with, Daryl hasn't touched me. He won't even look at me when he gets Wyatt.

He was on night watch and when he came to get Wyatt before his shift, he didn't wait for me to give him Wyatt's bag. He just picked him up and left.

I gave him some time before I decided to go to the guard tower. It was the only place I'd be able to talk to him without anyone listenin' in on us.

* * *

**Daryl** -

Beth sat down next ta me on walkway. She sat there quietly for awhile 'fore she reached up an' ran 'er fingers through my hair an' put rested 'er head on my shoulder.

"We need to talk," she whispered.

I nodded an' tried ta shrug 'er head off my shoulder.

She sighed an' leaned back against tha wall.

"Where are we, Daryl? What did I do?"

"Ain't ever' fuckin' thing is 'bout you."

"If it's not me, then what the hell is it? Why are you actin' like this?"

She scooted closer to me an' 'er hands on both sides of my face.

"Look at me," she said. "When I asked if we were goin' to make it or not and you didn't say anythin', I just wanted to know if you really wanted this. Do you want me and Wyatt?"

"I want him."

She pulled her hands away an' stared at me. "But you don't want me."

I watched her get up an' leave, takin' Wyatt with 'er.

What was I supposed ta tell 'er?

After Merle, I don't wanna lose anyone else. I cain't lose them.

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Daryl** -

"She doesn't really like him," Michonne said, lookin' a few tables over ta where Beth was sittin' with Wyatt in 'er lap an' a new guy, Zach, next to 'er.

It's goin' on a month now since Merle died. That first night after I told Beth I jus' wanted Wyatt, I talked ta Hershel an' told 'im that I'd still take care of Beth an' Wyatt, they were my responsibility, but I couldn't be with 'er an' I wasn't sure how ta tell 'er that. He told me he'd have a talkin' with 'er an' when he did, ever'one knew 'bout it.

She didn't cry, she jus' got up an' walked out ta tha fence an' started killin' walkers.

"Mhmm. Seems ta like 'im."

Michonne nudged my shoulder. "Please tell me you are not that blind or stupid."

I sure as hell wasn't blind. Wish I was though 'cause that lil' punk jus' picked up my son.

"You need to talk to her " Michonne said, "and you better do it soon."

I simply nodded.

"That's not good enough, Dixon. Promise me you'll talk to her own your own or you won't have the choice anymore. I'll make you talk to her."

"Yes ma'am," I mumbled around a mouthful of deer meat and rice.

* * *

**Beth** -

I saw when Daryl glared at me and Zach when Zach held Wyatt. I wished I could've said somethin' to him but I didn't want to make a scene and I knew that's what would happen so I waited until Daryl and Michonne left the common room before I took Wyatt back and quietly stood up.

"Want some company?" Zach asked.

"No. I'm gonna put Wyatt down for a nap then get Judy from Carol."

"Okay," he said, lookin' almost disappointed with my answer.

I knew it was wrong to let Zach hold Wyatt in front of Daryl after that look he gave us so I didn't want anyone tellin' him that Zach was in my cell or that he was helpin' me with Wyatt. Daryl said he didn't want me, just our son, but I couldn't hurt him like that, no matter how bad he had hurt me.

I stopped before I got up from the table and turned back to Zach. "Whenever I get them taken care of, would you mind if we talked for a little bit?"

"Not at all," he said.

"Thank you," I said before walkin' off towards my cell.

I was surprised to see Daryl sittin' on my bed when I walked into my cell.

He stood up and stared at me for a minute then he stepped forward and reached for Wyatt.

"Told ya I wanted 'im," he muttered.

I couldn't say anythin' to him, all I did was stare.

"Ya gon' give 'im to me or not?"

"I...uh...you can...can have him. I just thought you wanted to be alone since you haven't asked for him."

Wyatt reached out for him and grabbed his vest.

"Dada!" He squealed happily then clapped his hands. "Dada!"

Daryl immediately took him from me and pushed past me towards the cell door.

"Daryl, wait. Can we at least talk about this?"

"I ain't talkin' 'bout nothin'."

I nodded my head and watched him leave with Wyatt.

When the curtain fluttered shut behind me, I wrapped my arms around my stomach and started cryin'.

I couldn't understand why I was feelin' this way, way this was hurtin' so bad when i had kept Daryl at arms length for so long.

After a few minutes, I wiped my eyes and cheeks and practically threw myself onto my bed. I was tryin' so hard not to think of Daryl and everythin' that's happened but I couldn't help it. Daryl was all that was on my mind. So much so, that I had completely forgotten about gettin' Judy from Carol until I heard a knock on the wall outside my cell.

"Oh my God! Carol, I am so sorry," I said as I jumped up and made my way to the cell door and swung the curtain open. "I completely forgot. I'm so sorry..."

I stopped talkin' when I realized it wasn't Carol who had knocked.

"Oh, Zach. I'm sorry. I thought you were Car..."

He held up his hand. "There's no need to apologize, Beth. We all saw Daryl storming out of here with Wyatt. Is everything alright?"

I thought about tellin' him everythin' was fine even though it wasn't but I couldn't say that. I needed someone to talk to and Zach was willin' to listen. He wouldn't judge me or try to "fix" thing's like everyone else would.

"No. Everythin's wrong," I told him, tryin' to fight back my tears.

He put his hand on my shoulder and stepped inside my cell and closed the curtain.

* * *

**Daryl** -

"What tha fuck?" I said out loud.

Wyatt was rubbin' 'is eyes an' was surely gon' cry any minute so I was gon' ask Hershel ta take a look at 'im when I stepped inside tha cell block an' saw that shithead goin' inta Beth's cell.

"What's that, son?"

I turned an' looked at Hershel an' shrugged. "Somethin's wrong with Wyatt. Think he may be sick again."

"Alright. Bring him inside," Hershel said an' motioned to his cell.

I laid Wyatt down on Hershel's bed an' took a seat in tha chair in tha corner of tha cell so he could take a look at tha boy.

He looked Wyatt over an' when he opened 'is mouth, he started snifflin'.

"Well," Hershel began. "I'm quite surprised Bethie hasn't brought him to me sooner. He has another tooth comin' in so he's goin' to be fussy. Just make sure you keep doin' what Bethie showed you before but if his symptoms get worse, don't hesitate to bring him to me."

"Yes sir," I nodded an' stood up ta get Wyatt.

'Fore I had even picked 'im up, we heard Beth gigglin' then Wyatt started cryin'.

"Son of a bitch," I muttered.

"Mmm," Wyatt cried an' reached out fer me.

Hershel was watchin' me an' 'fore I could leave 'is cell, he stopped me.

"You need to fix things, son. I know you care about Beth and she cares about you. Maybe you two even love each other but I know y'all both love him and that's all that should matter. Now, I'm not blaming you for anythin' nor am I blaming Beth but both of you are stubborn as hell and I think it would be best if one of you realized that."

* * *

**Beth** -

"I can't believe you asked that!" I said, slappin' Zach on the arm and laughin'.

"It's a legit question. How is he in bed?"

"He's...I don't have anythin' to compare him to but he's good. It's not all about that, though. He's a good father and he's a good man."

"Are you going to try to work things out with him?"

I nodded. "I want to. But I don't think it would make any difference. He told me he didn't want me."

"Well, I don't think I'm his type but if you don't make a move soon, I may try to take your place."

I laughed again. "Yeah. You're not really his type, Zach. Besides, don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah but I don't think he'd mind Daryl joining us," he said with a laugh.

We continued talkin' about Daryl and our relationship for a while before we both got quiet and leaned back against the wall.

"You need to make him jealous but not so jealous he'll hurt someone," he said a few minutes later.

I sighed. "How am I goin' to do that?"

"There's a lot of guys here who wouldn't mind having you on their arm. Maybe one of them could help you out."

"No," I shook my head. "I'm not doin' that. I wouldn't do that to them or Daryl."

"I think you should. There's a guy that came in a few weeks ago, I think his name is Elliott. He's cute and could probably help you out."

"I told you no, Zach. I'm not askin' anyone to help me make Daryl jealous. I lied enough for one lifetime, but maybe you could help me?"

"That wouldn't work, Beth. More than a few people here know I'm gay."

"Yes," I said, suddenly findin' myself excited. "But Daryl doesn't know you are. You could talk to Chris and see if he'd be alright with it. I wouldn't want him gettin' mad or anythin'."

"Fine, I'll talk to him and we'll let you know either way."

I squealed happily and threw my arms around his neck.

* * *

**Daryl** -

Maggie nudged my arm when she sat down next ta me an' nodded 'er head towards Beth.

"She hasn't left his side for a week," she said while playin' with Wyatt.

"Ya got somethin' ya wanna say?"

"No," she shook her head. "I don't. I was just hoping the two of you could've worked things out by now."

"Thought you'd be happy she wasn't with me," I mumbled.

She sighed. "It was never about you, Daryl. It was Merle and what he did."

I didn't believe her but she kept on talkin'.

"Beth loved you, she still does. Zach is just a means to an end."

My head snapped up an' I stared at 'er. "What tha fuck does that mean?"

"You're a grown ass man, Daryl. What the fuck do you think it means? She doesn't have feelings for him, not like she does for you. But what you won't give her, Zach will."

I looked over at Beth an' saw she had 'er head on Zach's shoulder while Hershel sat across from them, talkin' an' laughin'.

She smiled an' leaned up ta kiss 'im on tha cheek 'fore she stood up an' walked over ta us.

"Hey, baby boy," she said ta Wyatt. He started bouncin' in my lap an' reachin' for her.

She looked at Maggie 'fore she sat down across from me an' got more nervous than I'd ever seen 'er.

"Mags, could you give us a minute?"

Maggie nodded an' stood up, takin' Wyatt with her.

Beth watched her walk away an' looked around 'fore she looked back at me.

"I know you don't like Zach, Daryl, but you can't keep actin' this way. You said you didn't want me so I've moved on."

* * *

**Beth** -

I felt uneasy and sick at my stomach as Daryl sat there, just starin' at me and grunted.

I wanted to sit there and have a normal conversation with him but I should have known that wasn't goin' to happen with Daryl Dixon so I just shook my head and got up. There was no way any of this was goin' to end well so.

* * *

_A few days later..._

**Daryl** -

"Fuck," I muttered when I saw Beth walkin' towards me. I knew she was comin' ta get Wyatt 'fore we left for a run but she didn't have ta be holdin' hands with that fuckin' kid an' smilin'.

"Hey, Daryl!" Beth said too cheerfully. "Zach is goin' on the run with y'all. I gave him a list of things that we need for Judy but here's a list of things we need for Wyatt." She held out tha piece of paper an' I took it from 'er. "Would you please see about finding as much as you can on that list?"

"Yeah" I grunted an' turned away from 'em.

Beth mumbled somethin' then walked off an' Zach got in tha car with Michonne.

"Where are we goin'?" Michonne hollered, leanin' out tha window of tha car.

"Tha Big Spot we found last week," I told 'er when I walked by ta get in tha truck ahead of 'er.

* * *

**Michonne** -

When Daryl started the car and took off, I followed and tapped my fingers on the steering wheel before I looked over at Zach.

"Okay, I give up," I said, "what's your game?"

He looked at me shocked and shakin' his head.

"It's...it's not a game."

"Not a game? You know Daryl and Beth have a child together and while they may have problems, they still love each other."

"I know they do. That's why I'm helpin' Beth."

"Exactly how are you helpin' her?"

"I think Daryl seeing Beth happy without him will make him realize what he lost..."

"You're tryin' to piss off Daryl Dixon?" I said, cutting him off.

"No! Just make him a little jealous."

"Are you really that stupid? This is not going to end well for anyone."

"I'm just tryin' to help out a friend. My boyfriend is okay with it so I didn't see the harm."

"When we get back to the prison, I suggest you fanfiction Beth come clean with Daryl. Your boyfriend needs to be there, too."

He nodded and stared out of the window.

I couldn't help but think that this was not going to end well, I just didn't know how right I was going to be.

_A couple hours later..._

"Come on, time to go. Let's go, now! Come on! Go!"

"Let's get out of here!"

"Take it!" Zach screamed as he went down and threw his backpack to Daryl.

Daryl tried to help him but it was already too late. The walker had bit into his leg and wouldn't let go.

When we ran out of the Big Spot, Daryl was carrying Zach's bag.

"What's in the bag?" I asked. "Did he get anything on the lists?"

Daryl shrugged and got the truck.

When we arrived back at the prison, he helped us unload what we had managed to get and then he disappeared.

* * *

**Daryl** -

I didn't want ta have ta go an' tell Beth 'bout Zach but I had ta do it. Ain't no doubt she'd be blamin' me fer what happened an' that's tha last fuckin' thing I need.

I threw my bag an' Zach's down on the floor beside tha bunk an' flopped down on tha mattress. I's exhausted.

It was long after I closed my eyes that there was knock on tha bars and Glenn poked 'is head through tha curtain.

"What ya want?" I asked.

"I noticed Zach wasn't with y'all. I just wanted to know if you'd already talked ta Beth about that or if Maggie and I need to."

I groaned an' sat up. "Naw, I ain't told 'er yet but I will. I need ta tell 'er what happened."

"Alright," he nodded, "I'll let Maggie know."

"Hey," I mumbled when I got to Beth's cell.

"Hi," she replied as she sat up an' closed tha book she'd been writin' in. "What is it?"

"Zach."

"Is he dead"

"Okay," she got up an' changed tha number on tha sign she had on 'er dresser. "What?" She asked when she turned back to face me.

I shrugged.

"I don't cry anymore, Daryl. I'm just glad I got to know him, you know?"

"Me, too," I lied.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Jus' tired of losin' people is all."

"I'm glad I didn't say good-bye. I hate good-byes."

"Me, too" I mumbled again when she walked over an' hugged me.

I kissed tha top of 'er head an' pulled 'er to me.

"Stay with me," tha words fell out of my mouth 'fore I could stop 'em.

"What?" She asked, pullin' away from me an' lookin' nervous.

"I jus' asked if you'd stay with me..."

"In your cell? Together?" She interrupted.

"Yeah."

She smiled an' hugged me again.

Shit! Now I was nervous.

* * *

**Beth** -

I was ecstatic when Daryl asked me to stay with him. I really felt bad about Zach and knew I'd have to be the one to tell Chris but for now, I was goin' to be happy and with Daryl.

After everythin' had been done and the babies were asleep, I went to Daryl's cell where he was already layin' down.

He motioned me over and patted the bed next to him so I laid down and put my head on his chest.

"I've missed this," I whispered. "I've missed us."

* * *

**Daryl** -

When I woke up I could see it was still dark out an' Beth wasn't in bed but I could hear her singin' ta tha kids a few cells down. That's when I remembered all tha stuff we'd gotten off her lists.

I reached under tha bed fer my bag ta get tha stuff I had gotten for Wyatt an' then I got Zach's bag ta see if he'd gotten anythin' for Judy.

I dumped it on tha bed expectin' ta find somethin' useful, 'stead all I found was somethin' that had me throwin' tha shit back inta tha bag an' runnin' ta Beth's cell.

* * *

**Beth** -

I heard someone's footsteps outside my cell as I rocked Judy to sleep then suddenly the curtain was thrown back and I was backed against the wall, still cradling Judy in my arms.

"Put 'er down," Daryl quietly growled.

Once I had lad Judy down in her playpen, Daryl grabbed my arm and shoved me against the wall.

"Ya like playin' games?" He asked.

"What?" I asked.

He took a few steps away from me and threw down a bag. I immediately recognized it as Zach's as my mouth went dry and tears formed in my eyes.

"It's not what you think, Daryl," I finally managed.

He scoffed and shook his head then he stormed out.

I slid down the wall and started cryin'.

I knew this was goin' to happen. I was so stupid to go along with it and even more stupid to think it would actually work.

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As many of you may already know, I have decided to no longer continue writing but I hope that at some point I can come back and finish the stories I have already started and maybe write new ones but for now, I felt as if I owed it to the readers to kind of wrap this story up.
> 
> See end of chapter for more Author Notes.
> 
> *Diary entries are in Italics

**Little Sweet Cigars**

**The Ending**

_I had a job to do today. An actual job. Something that didn't involve changing diapers or reading stories or cleaning up after someone. Rick had given me a job that I was excited about doing. Sure, it wasn't much, just draggin' a stick along the fence as I walked the perimeter of the prison to draw the walkers_ _in my direction while most of my family and a few others tried to repair the fence before it completely fell in and we would be swarmed with walkers._

"Beth!" She looked back to see Dr. S calling out for her and running her way with Karen following him. "Beth, you shouldn't be out here," he said.

"I have to help them. It's my job," Beth replied and turned back around to continue down the fence.

Karen stepped in front of her and put her hand over Beth's on the stick. "Give it to me," she said, "I'll do this. You just go inside and make sure Judy and Wyatt are okay."

"No! This is what Rick asked me to do and I'm going to do it."

"Fine," Karen said as she let go of Beth's hand and walked off with Dr. S.

A few minutes later, Karen and Dr. S returned with Rick, who didn't look too happy to be there.

"Get inside, Beth," Rick ordered.

"No, Rick. You asked me to do this and I want to help y'all. We all have jobs to do and this is mine."

"Don't argue with me," he replied. "If you don't go inside right now, I'll have to have a talk with Hershel and Daryl."

Beth groaned then threw down the stick. "They don't control me and they can't tell me what to do."

"They can and they will when they find out that you're pregnant," Rick said quietly.

_I felt like cryin' then because I didn't want this to be this way. Karen and Dr. S had promised they wouldn't say anything to anyone until I was ready but they went ahead and told Rick. Just my luck he would tell daddy before I had the chance to do it._

_Maybe it was that thought that made me I realize how childish I was being because once I was inside and alone in my cell, I had time to rethink all of my choices over the last few weeks._

_When Daryl had thrown Zach's backpack down at my feet and stormed out, I felt everything crashing around me. I even went so far as to cut my wrist in hopes that no one would ever find out the truth. Daryl had told me then that I was being selfish, that it wasn't right for me to leave my child. He was right about that, though I will probably never admit that to him. How could I after everything I've done? I guess it's better this way, hopefully._

_I think Daryl already knows though, daddy may even know, but either way, I've screwed up more than I did with Wyatt. This time is so much worse. Daryl will never believe that it's his. He still thinks Zach and I were together and even after I told him Zach had a boyfriend and introduced him to Chris, he laughed in my face and called me a whore, told me I was sick and messed up._

_Zach and I were never more than friends, even Michonne knew that. She's the only person I've told other than Dr. S and Karen. She said she would try talkin' to Daryl and tellin' him that Zach was never interested in me that way. I couldn't help but laugh when she said she told Daryl that he would have had a better chance with Zach than I did._

* * *

"You shouldn't keep readin' that," Rick said as he stepped up next to Daryl.

"Why shouldn't I?" Daryl muttered.

Judith cooed in Rick's arms and reached out for Daryl.

"Because of Wyatt and Judy," he replied. "You need to be here for Wyatt and I mean you need to really be here. I've been where you are now, Daryl. It's easy to slip into that place, to not care about anyone or anything or yourself. You may have lost Beth, we all lost her, but you have your son and he needs you. Judy needs you, too."

"She was pregnant, Rick! I didn't jus' lose her. I lost my kid, too!" Daryl growled as he fought back his tears. "I lost Beth an' my baby."

Rick sighed and looked down at Judy. "I felt the same way you do when Lori died. Only difference is that my baby is still here. I'm goin' to tell you something and I want you to listen to me, alright?"

Daryl nodded but didn't look at Rick. He kept his eyes focused on the journal in his hands.

"What happened at Grady, it wasn't your fault. You wanted to do the right thing, to go in there and get Beth out without causing any harm to anyone. She brought out that side in you that you need to show your son." He pulled his head back a little and smiled down at Judy. "You know, Beth once told me that I needed to pull my head out of my ass and quit being selfish because I had two kids who depended on me. The same is true for you, Daryl. Carl is practically grown and is learning not to depend on others to get things done but Wyatt and Judy, they're just babies. They don't have their mom here but they have us and a whole lot of family but it's still our jobs as their fathers to protect them, teach them how to be independent and how to survive in this world. Beth would want you to be there for Wyatt regardless of what's happened."

Daryl let a tear fall onto the cover of Beth's journal before nodding then stuffing the book into his back pocket. "You're right," he mumbled as he looked up and reached out for Judy.

Rick looked on as the little girl pulled on her Uncle Daryl's hair and Michonne stepped out onto the porch smiling with Wyatt in her arms.

"That's the first time I've seen you smile in a long time," she said to Daryl as they traded babies.

Daryl kissed Wyatt's forehead as the boy rested his head on his dads shoulder then looked out at the surrounding houses. "Beth would've liked it here," he said after a brief moment of silence.

"She would," Rick agreed.

"You two have gone soft," Michonne said with a soft smile. "Don't get too soft though, you both need to make sure that this place stays together so these babies will have a place to grow up."

* * *

"Wyatt!" Judy shouted, "I'm going to kill you!"

Daryl and Rick looked up nervously as they heard the shouting and nearly ran for the door, stopping when Michonne blocked their way.

"She's fine," Michonne reassured them. "Just go on and have a seat. I'm sure Carol and Maggie will be out shortly."

Both men nodded and sat down in the chairs that were placed outside of Alexandria's makeshift hospital.

They sat there as nervous as an untamed horse as they listened to Judy screaming over and over again. They knew this was all a natural part of what was happening but that still didn't keep them from cringing and praying to God that everything would go smoothly.

After another three hours of Judy's screams, Carol stepped outside with a huge smile.

"Y'all can go on in," she told them.

Rick and Daryl jumped up faster than they had moved in years and ran inside, almost running Maggie over in the process.

When the two stepped inside Judy's room, neither one could hold back their smiles.

"So….?" Daryl began.

"Do we have a grandson or granddaughter?" Rick finished.

"Come see for yourselves," Wyatt said with his own smile.

Judy sat up a little more in the bed and gently moved the blanket around the newborn in her arms.

"Dad, Uncle Rick," Wyatt said after they moved to stand next to the bed. "Meet your granddaughter."

If Rick and Daryl had ever tried to hold back their tears, now wasn't one of those times. They both had tears running down their faces as Rick picked up their granddaughter and held her close.

When it was Daryl's turn, the baby girl squirmed around until she was comfortable then opened her big blue eyes to look at her grandpa, causing Daryl to feel like he had just been punched in the stomach.

"What'd y'all name 'er?" He finally asked, not bothering to look up from the angel in his arms.

Judy and Wyatt looked at each other and smiled.

"Bethany Lorianne Dixon," they announced together.

Daryl's head snapped up at the announcement and Rick put his hand on his shoulder.

"We wanted to give her a name that meant something to both of us," Judy said. "Beth may not have given birth to me, but she was still my mom and from what everyone, especially y'all, have said about her, I wanted our daughter to know her grandmother. Both of them."

"How did you know your mom's name?" Rick asked. "I mean, her full name."

Judy grinned and reached out her arms to take her now crying daughter. "Carl told me. He and Enid wanted to use Lorianne but they keep having boys so Carl said it was mine if I wanted it. "

"Aunt Maggie told us that moms name was Elizabeth but we thought Bethany would fit her better," Wyatt added as he looked down at his daughter in her mothers arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is not at all how I intended on ending the story but I felt as if this was the right way for now. Should I come back to finish my stories as I said before, I will write more for this with what I originally had planned and there will be a different ending and this one will be considered an "Alternate Ending" but for now, this is what I'm leaving it with.
> 
> Thank you to all the amazing people who have read, favorited, followed and reviewed my stories. Y'all have no idea how much I appreciate y'all and hope I can return to y'all soon.
> 
> Until then, please review and share my stories with others!


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, a while back I had promised that I would write an alternate ending to this story and here it is. There will be another and final part to this ending and I will try to get it posted as soon as I can.
> 
> Until then, Please leave me a review and enjoy the story.

**Little Sweet Cigars**

**Chapter 29**

**What Might Have Been**

**Part I**

****

**Beth-**

I had been lucky and I had been foolish.

I shouldn't have taken those steps towards Dawn. I shouldn't have pulled out those scissors. There's really too many things I shouldn't have done and too many things I should have done differently.

When I woke up in Grady and they told me I had lost the baby, I thought that was the end. I thought I was gone and would never be able to find myself again but somewhere along the way I managed to do just that.

Dr. Edwards and several others had told me how they found me in the parking lot of the hospital and how they assumed my family had just left me there.

I was angry at first but then they told me about Daryl. They told me how he shot Dawn and carried me out. Of course that wasn't what I wanted. I had wanted to put an end to Dawn's reign and let those at Grady see the truth and find their own way while I could walk away from it and join my family wherever we would call home.

I believed Daryl and I could raise Wyatt and our baby together. I believed we could be together again but no matter how much I believed that, I knew it wouldn't be easy. We would have to work really hard at keepin' things together. Not just keep ourselves alive but to really keep things together as a family.

" _You've come a long way, Beth. If you were to find your family now, if you were to find Daryl now, would you still try to work things out?"_

I would but only if they would have me.

" _Only if they would have you?"_

It wasn't just Daryl I let down. I let down my whole family. I wanted to show them I was stronger than they thought I was, that I wasn't a scared little girl anymore. I wanted them to see me as Beth, a woman, a mother, a fighter. But when it happened, I know I was nothin' more than a foolish girl to them. I know Maggie probably thought I had done it on purpose, that I had tried to end my life but that wasn't true. That wasn't what I wanted. I'm sure they wouldn't want me back after everythin' I've done.

" _I'm going to turn off the camera now so we can talk," she said as she hit the button. "Now Beth, you talk as if you have lost your family for good but surely you don't believe that's true or you wouldn't have come all this way."_

It doesn't matter if I believe it's true or not. Even if I never find them, maybe I can find where they have been. Maybe I can find out who they have become since I lost them.

" _Other than that, wanting to find them or where they have been, what made you come all this way by yourself?"_

I've had hope. That's somethin' I've always had even when I know I shouldn't. I had to hope and believe they would make it because they are survivors.

" _Okay. I think we are done for now. If you would like, I can show you where you will be staying temporarily and then I'll take you to get a few supplies or I can show you around first."_

* * *

"These people, your family, you would know them if you saw them?" she asked as we walked through the streets of Alexandria.

"I could never forget them. Why do you ask?"

"Aaron, the scout that brought you here, he found a group of survivors holed up in a barn a few months ago. The names you have told me, are the same names they had given us."

"My family…my family is here?"

"Yes," she nodded. "After everything you have told me, I believe they are."

"Can I see them?"

"Of course you can. I wouldn't dream of keeping you from them or them from you but not all of them are here at the moment. Several of them went to another community to discuss a trade deal and a few others went scouting for more survivors."

"Who's here? I would like to see whoever is here."

She smiled and said, "Come with me and I'll take you to them."

We walked a few streets over from where we had been and right up the front steps of a house.

I stood behind Deanna as she knocked on the door. That was a strange thing to see in this world but it served as one more thing that proved to me there were still good people.

"Beth!" Carl shrieked and barreled into me.

I wrapped my arms around him and held on tight. He was the one from my family I had seen and I didn't want to let go. I knew when the time came and I was finally able to see the rest of them, I wouldn't want to let any of them go and I sure as hell wouldn't.

He pulled away from me when we heard footsteps gettin' closer.

"Carl, who's…..," Carol stopped and gasped. "Beth. Is that really you?"

Before I could say anythin' to her, Carl had grabbed my hand and was pullin' me inside, tellin' me there was someone I had to see.

Tears welled up in my eyes and I hit my knees when we entered the livin' room.

There on the floor, lookin' happier than ever and playin' with blocks, was Wyatt and Judith.

Wyatt waved his arms as he tried to stand up and Judith tried her best to do as he had done.

"Mama," he cooed as he toddled towards me.

"Daryl worked with him every chance he could to get him to walk on his own," Carol informed me.

Deanna reached down and put her hand on my shoulder. "I'll leave you to this but when you're ready to see where you'll be staying, come back to my place and I'll be happy to show it to you."

"That won't be necessary," Carol said. "She's our family."

"Yeah, she's stayin' here with us," Carl said.

 


	30. What Might Have Been - Part II

** Little Sweet Cigars **

** Chapter 30 **

**What Might Have Been**   
**Part II**

**Beth-**

That night, layin' there on the couch with Wyatt layin' on my chest, was the first time I had let myself actually relax in a long time.

Since he had opened the door, Carl hadn't let me out of his sight for more than a few seconds at a time and he insisted on doin' everythin'.

"Are you still pregnant?" Carl whispered so as to not wake up Wyatt or Judith.

I pursed my lips and shook my head. I wasn't surprised that he knew, I just wished I had had the chance to tell Daryl and the rest of our family before it as too late but maybe that would have been worse.

"No," I whispered.

"What happened?"

"It wasn't meant to be, Carl."

"Oh," he turned his head away to look down at Judith. "I heard Daryl tellin' dad about the baby after we left Atlanta but I don't think either of them have told anyone else."

I nodded and we drifted back into silence.

I kissed the top of Wyatt's head then closed my eyes and thought about the others returning.

Carol and Carl hadn't mentioned Daryl, whether he was alive or not, but I began to pray that if he were alive he wouldn't keep me from Wyatt and I prayed Rick wouldn't keep me from Judith, no matter how foolish and childish I had been in the past.

* * *

 

Alexandria hadn't felt like home or anything close to that but when he walked through the gate with his family, he figured it was close enough.

They approached Ricks house and sitting there on the porch was Carol and it was obvious she had been crying.

"Somethin' wrong with Judith?" Rick asked.

"Or Wyatt?" He added.

"No," she shook her head. "No, they're fine."

"Where are they?" Michonne asked.

Carol pursed her lips and stood up.

"They're inside with Carl," she held up her hands and moved to block Rick and Daryl from going inside. "Before you go in, we all need to talk. And by all, I mean me, the two of you, Michonne, Glenn and Maggie."

"Did somethin' happen while we were gone?" Glenn asked as Maggie squeezed his hand.

"Yes and no," Carol replied.

"Lets all get inside so we can talk," Rick suggested.

"No, we can do this out here or we can go somewhere else."

"You're startin' to scare me," Maggie said. "What happened?"

"Okay," Carol said. "Stay here and I'll go get Carl."

Back inside, Carol watched Carl rocking a sleeping Judith as he watched over Beth and Wyatt who were asleep themselves.

She made her way over to him as quietly as she could and knelt down beside the chair.

"Everyone is back and a little scared," she whispered. "I didn't tell them about Beth."

"I'm stayin' in here," Carl mumbled.

"You don't have to do that, Carl. She's not goin' anywhere and I'm sure once they find out she's here, they'll never leave her side."

He nodded, laid Judith down in the playpen and followed carol outside.

* * *

 

Everyone was seated, waiting for the news of someone's death.

"There's no easy way to say this so I'll just say it. Beth is alive and she's here."

Their mouths dropped open and tears formed in their eyes.

"Carol," Maggie whispered. "Please don't do this. Don't.... just don't. Please."

The others were silent until Daryl jumped up and towards the door.

"She's asleep and so are Judy and Wyatt," Carl informed him.

He acted as though he hadn't heard a word the boy said as he threw the front door open and it slammed against the wall.

He paused for a moment when he saw the blond hair hanging off the couch and when neither of the babies cried, he took the few remaining steps inside the room and looked down at the sleeping woman.

Her head was turned towards the back of the couch with a few strands of hair falling over her face.

She was beautiful.

He wanted to stand there and watch her sleep but he could feel his legs shaking and before they completely gave out, he knelt down beside her.

He reached out and placed his left hand on Wyatt's back and with his right hand he brushed her hair out of her face and whispered her name.

"Beth," he whispered again.

* * *

 

Sometimes, when she was able to sleep like this, it felt so real. She could feel his touch, hear his voice and see him so clearly she almost forgot she was dreaming.

Those uses to be the only things she could remember.

For the longest time after she woke up, she would see him. She couldn't remember his name or how she knew him but she knew she had to find him, that he had to be out there somewhere.

And now was no different.

* * *

 

He rested his forehead against her arm as the others made their way into the room.

Wyatt whimpered in his sleep and when he started to squirm, Beth jerked her hand up to his back only for it to land on Daryl's.

She froze and slowly opened her eyes.

"Dar....Daryl?"

Carl rushed towards them to get Wyatt as Beth sat up and he placed him in the playpen alongside Judith.

Her eyes darted across his face, waiting for him to speak but he didn't. He reached out for her and pulled her close.

She closed her eyes and rested her chin on his shoulder as she felt his body shake. She realized he was crying when he turned his face and pressed it into her neck.

She couldn't cry, she had already done that too many times before and she knew she probably would later but right now, despite her hope that he was there, she was in disbelief.

* * *

 

He was still in shock, even as he watched her holding Wyatt and feeding him while the others moved around them.

Wyatt held on tight to his Mama, screaming and crying and gripping her shirt in his little fists, whenever someone tried to take him from her.

Michonne grasped Ricks hand as she leaned against the counter next to him.

"Judith needs her too," she whispered.

"I know," he nodded. "But I want to make sure she's alright first."

"She is, Rick. She's back with us now."

"Yeah but we don't know what's happened to her. We all have questions...."

"And we'll probably never get answers to them unless she's ready. We've only been back a few hours and Daryl hasn't left her side for even a second and there has been no mention of what has happened, no mention of their baby. We need to trust that when or if she's ready, she'll talk to us."

* * *

 

Beth held Wyatt close as she and Daryl walked through the streets of Alexandria.

If he had his choice, he would lock the door to Ricks house and never let her outside. He would keep her and Wyatt and Judy safe inside a little bubble there. They could survive with him, Rick, Michonne and Carl taking care of them.

He had voiced that thought to Maggie as they both stood outside the bathroom door, waiting for Beth, earlier in the day and though they both liked that idea, they decided it wasn't something they could do.

* * *

 

He watched her crawl into bed and pull the covers up over her and Wyatt.

"What happened ta tha baby?" He mumbled as he leaned against the wall.

"We lost it," she whispered. "But we still have Wyatt."

"Yeah."

She sat up and motioned for him to come to her. He didn't join her in the bed, instead he walked around to her side and knelt down on the floor.

"I'm sorry I left ya there," he whispered.

"Don't be."

"If I had a known ya was still alive alive," he continued as though he hadn't heard her. "I never would a left ya there. I could a told ya I was sorry fer how I acted when I found out ya was pregnant an' fer accusin' ya a doin' shit."

He laid his head in her lap and cried, "I'm so fuckin' sorry, Beth."

She gently rubbed her hands through his hair and over his face as she let her tears fall.

"It's all my fault, Daryl. I'm the one who should be sorry and I am. I pushed you away, played games. I never should have done those things."

* * *

 

About four months after Beth had arrived in Alexandria, she was finally settling in and so was Daryl.

They shared a house with Rick, Michonne, Carl and Judith and everyone could see just how happy that made Beth.

She was able to care for Wyatt and Judy like a mother should and though he sometimes complained, she did the same for Carl.

They had become their own little family within that house.

Michonne smiled over at Beth who was lost in thought and took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Thank you, Beth, for trusting us enough to tell us what you have. I assume you've already told Daryl about the things that have happened to you."

"I have and he's the one who encouraged me to tell you and Rick. He says I should talk to Maggie as well but I'm not ready to do that."

"I'm sure that when you are ready, Maggie will be there for you."

Rick took a deep breath and looked at his watch and said, "It's time."

Beth nodded and reached for Wyatt.

"Let's get goin' before my sister sends a search party."

They walked a few blocks over from their house and Michonne took Wyatt from her then gave her a hug and kissed her cheek.

As Michonne walked away, Rick put his arm around Beth and pulled her into his side, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"It's not everyday I get to be the father of the Bride," he said with a smile. "I'm proud of you, Bethie, and I know Hershel would be too and I love you."

"I love you too, Rick and thank you for doin' this."

Rick took her hand and together they walked towards their family and friends.

* * *

 

Daryl was nervous when he had decided to ask her to marry him and maybe he was a little scared she would say no so when she said yes, of course he was beyond thrilled but more than that he was relieved that she wanted him.

There weren't many things left in this world that he could give her, a small ceremony in front of their family is all she had asked for and even though he thought a ceremony was too much, he was doing it for her.

When Rick placed Beth's hand in his, the nervousness he had felt disappeared.

This was right. This was everything he wanted.

They had agreed not to exchange rings, instead they went with something a little more personal.

They had each crafted a bracelet for the other out of black and white shoestrings. Beth had added a green one to Daryl's and he had added a yellow one to hers.

There were a few chuckles and a whole lot of smiles when he leaned in and kissed her before Father Gabriel had a chance to pronounce them husband and wife.

* * *

 

"Hey," Beth whispered when she noticed Daryl leaning against the door frame watching her.

He grinned and took the few steps towards her.

"Ya did good," he whispered as he leaned down to kiss her.

She smiled a tired smile and glanced down.

"No, we did good. I couldn't have done this without you, Daryl. And speakin' of that, what name have we decided on?"

He reached out and rubbed a finger over the baby's cheek and whispered, "Georgia."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concludes the story but let's all assume that Wyatt and Judy still have a baby together just as they did in the original ending I had posted.
> 
> Please leave feedback!


End file.
